The Sacrifice of True Love
by fairy tail nalu
Summary: Princess Juvia is engaged to marry Prince Gray to save the people of her Island Kingdom. But when mysterious people surrounding Gray's uncle 'Jellal' and a red haired woman come to light, Juvia, Gray, Natsu and Lucy must learn the secrets of the horrid past to have a chance at a happy ending. - mostly Gruvia, Nalu and Lyon's obsessive compulsive disorder! :D ABANDON! *DON'T READ*
1. The Deal

"I am sure that all of the fairy tales stories begin with '_Once upon a time' _or '_Once there was a girl named...' _but the story that I am going to tell you is no fairy tale. This story is about a brave and determined princess and her servant. The servant never left her side; he would always come back for her whenever she was in danger or forgot who she really was..."

"_...Thousands of years ago there was a war going on between two islands. The names of the two islands were 'Ice Island' and '_Water_ Island'. People who lived on these islands had special powers. They were wizards. Many soldiers fought in this battle so that, one day they could see sunshine again, one day this awful nightmare would be ended. The fight had been going on for countless years. Many people died, lost their loved ones or committed suicide. Finally the king of _Water_ Island decided to make a deal with the king of the Ice Island. They vowed that after 10 years, the princess of Water Island shall marry the prince of Ice Island. Both kingdoms were fine with the decision and soon everything was back to normal, except the hatred between the two islands didn't disappear._

**10 years later...**

"Princess, where are you!" said an eleven year old boy who was running in a big mansion. _Maybe she is outside in the garden _thought the young boy. He ran through large hallways and finally reached his destination. The garden was huge with white and red roses blooming everywhere. The young servant spotted a young girl with curly blue hair standing next to a beautiful lake. She was wearing a fancy blue gown with bows around the gown.

"Young Princess, I have been looking all over for you!" said the boy.

"Oh! Natsu-Kun, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Princess, just call me Juvia." said the young princess.

"B-but...you are a princess" said the pink hair boy.

"So what? Didn't Juvia tell you, that we're friends." said the water princess.

"..." Natsu couldn't say anything so he just looked at the ground.

"Neh, Natsu-Kun! Let's make a promise, shall we?" the Princess said when she saw Natsu's embarrassed face.

"What... kind of promise?" said the dragon slayer looking confused.

Juvia chuckled and said "That whenever I need, you will be there for me and whenever you need me, I will be there for you" Natsu lifted his head up slowly and with a grin he said

"Of course... my lady." He said as he bent down on his knees and gently kissed Juvia's hand. A shade of red appeared on the girls face.

"N-Natsu-K-Kun... you're so naughty..." said the girl as she pulled the boy up.

"What are you talking about?" said the dragon boy with a grin on his face.

"Come on, I know I am not the first girl you have kissed." said the water mage.

"You know me too good!" said Natsu with an evil smile on his face.

"W-what's with that smile?" said the girl (/)

"Nothing~" said Natsu, chuckling.

"I am so glad that you are here with me... after my mother died...my father forgot that he had a child..." said the princess as her smile disappeared.

"Princess, I have been looking all over for you!" said a woman running towards Juvia.

"What's wrong Levy-Chan?" said the princess to the woman standing in front of her.

"The king has called for you." said the Levy.

"Oh! H-he did...can I take Natsu- Kun with me... Please?" said the girl shaking.

"I am afraid you can't princess." said Levy.

"Hell, I am not going to listen to you or that old man. If Juvia wants me to be there for her, I will go." said Natsu as flames came out of his mouth.

"Natsu-Kun, its okay I will be fine alone..." before Juvia could say anything else, Natsu shut her up.

Natsu put his finger on her lips and came closer to her face. "Don't forget about the promise princess!" whispered Natsu in her ear. _He is so hot, _though Juvia blushing. Immediately, Juvia hugged her young servant and said "Thanks Natsu-Kun".

"J-Juvia... you're squeezing the life out of me!" said the pink dragon slayer.

"Oh sorry..." said the princess releasing the young boy.

"Then shall we go?" said levy smiling.

An awkward silence came upon them as they walked through the hallways.

"So Levy-Chan...how is Gajeel-kun?" asked the young princess, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh! Gajeel he is fine..." said the mage blushing.

"Did something happen between you and Gajeel?" said Natsu as he put his arms at the back of his head.

"N-no-o-o-o! Nothing happened!" said levy blushing really hard.

"You guys kissed didn't you?" said Natsu looking at levy. Levy's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Why you little brat, mind your own business will you, and no we didn't kiss!" said levy looking away.

"Whatever you say Levy (-_-)" said Natsu not caring.

"Umm... where is Gajeel-Kun?" asked the water princess, worriedly.

"Don't worry princess, Gajeel is waiting for you in your father's room." said the mage.

"Oh... okay" said Juvia as her face lighten up. Natsu rolled his eyes at Juvia's reaction. The three wizards walked until, finally they reached king's room. Levy knocked on the door and asked if they could come in. The king gave them permission to come in.

"Father, you called Juvia" said Juvia.

"Yes I did." said a man with black hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a red tie and black pants. His black hair was tide in a pony.

"Juvia, it's time I tell you what you have to do with your life." said the king.

"Yes father." said the princess.

"Please, everyone take a seat." said the king. Everyone did what they were told to do.

"Now Juvia, as you know about the war between Ice Island and Water Island 10 years ago, correct?" said the king.

"Yes father, Juvia is aware of that." said the water mage.

"Great! Now your grandfather made a deal with the Ice Island's king 10's of years ago, in order to end the war. Your grandfather promised that, after 10 years had passed, the Princess of Water Island would be betrothed to the Prince of Ice Island. Since you are the princess, it is your duty, no, your honour to fulfill your grandfather wishes. " explained the king calmly.

"W-hat" said Natsu and Levy at the same time.

"W-ait **Juvia is the one who is going to sacrifices her rest of the life for this deal that was made 10 years ago**" said the princess in anger. '_Wahoo I never have seen Juvia angry. I have to admit she looks pretty when she is angry' _thought Natsu.

"That's no way to talk to your father! The only reason I am doing this is because I care for you and my reputation." said the king in anger.

"FATHER? WHAT FATHER! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME BEFORE AND NOW SUDDENLY I AM IMPORTANT TO YOU? THE ONLY REASON I AM IMPORTANT TO YOU NOW IS BECAUSE THIS COUNTRIES WELL-BEING DEPEND ON ME!" yelled Juvia in anger.

"Do you even know what you are saying? I never thought that I would have to see this day, even after I ADOPTED you so that you can live a life that other girls dream of living!" yelled out the king.

"W-wait you adopted me?" said Juvia. The room suddenly went silent. Everyone was looking at Juvia and the king.

"YOU BASTERED!" yelled Natsu as he grabbed the king's shirt.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO JUVIA!" yelled the dragon slayer. A mysterious red mist started to cover Natsu's feet. His skin started to peel off and a red dragon appeared from the back. The king shivered in fear.

"NATSU STOP!" yelled Juvia in annoyance. A sudden fear went through Natsu's body. Immediately he released the king.

"I am really sorry for that my king, I would like to thank you for adopting me. From now on I will do whatever you say." said the princess, solemnly.

"Juvia, listen to me, even though you are not my real daughter, I always loved you like you were really my child. I know I never showed it to you but I still love you. It's just that I never had a child before so I didn't know how to make you happy!" said the king patting his daughters head.

"What are you talking about I was always happy and I knew from the bottom of my heart that you loved me. Though, I have only one request my king, can you please tell me who my parents are? Where was I born? Who am I?" said Juvia.

"I-I am afraid, I can't answer your questions because I don't know the answers. Someone left you in front of the castle when you were born. My wife, the queen of this kingdom, couldn't give you up. So we made you our daughter." said the king.

"Oh…I understand. Thank you for your help my king." said the water mage.

"Please just call me father, my daughter." said the king as he moved forward and hugged Juvia.

"O-of course… father." said the girl as tears came out of her eyes.

"Now Juvia…listen carefully. You will marry prince **'Gray Fullbuster' **when you turn 18." said the king.

"Yes…as you wish father, but I have a request." Juvia said.

"Really… what is it?" asked the king.

"Before and after getting married, Natsu is to remain by my side, no matter what happens, if he wishes to" said the blue curly hair girl. Natsu, levy and Gajeel were shocked by the young princess words.

"…I suppose…that could work." The king said uneasily.

"Really…you promise it?" said the girl.

"Of course…as long as you are happy." said the king.

"Thank you father. I will marry Gray for your happiness." Juvia said with a small smile on her face.

"Good girl, you and your ugly servant may leave now." said the king as he gestured to the door and turned away. Juvia and Natsu said goodbye to Levy and Gajeel and left. Juvia quietly shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong Natsu-Kun?" asked Juvia when she saw Natsu's gloomy face.

"…First of all who is he calling 'UGLY'? Second, you look cute when you're angry, and third I would love to accompany you, where ever you may go." said Natsu giving Juvia a big grin.

"Really… you will? Natsu-kun…thank you so much!" Juvia said as she hugged Natsu.

"Hey… I am your servant after all, your wish is my command!" said the pink hair boy.

"Hehehe...I know!" said the girl. Juvia let go of Natsu. Natsu grabbed the princess's hand and ran.

"Natsu where are we going!" asked the princess as she ran with him. They ran down the hallway and turned the corner.

"To play, of course! Who knows if we will be able to play like this in future? So let's have fun while we can!" said the boy.

"Okay!" was all the water mage could say.

"…Seriously what kind of name is 'Gray'? When I first heard it, I thought you were going to marry a color." said Natsu.

Juvia laughed with Natsu untill she couldn't breathe or run anymore.

"Natsu-Kun you are so funny!" said the blue princess.

"Well finally, someone laughed!" said the dragon slayer.


	2. Who Is The Prince?

Omg! you guys are awesome i got so many favourite alert ... i want to especially thanks these following people... :)

CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl

sasame103

RedBloody-Yukata

Lluvia of the Great Sea

MasouPanchi

mafi ariadne... and...

Shiawase-usagichan

you guys are for the

review.. :)

* * *

><p>The princess, as well as her servant, Natsu Dragneel, grew up to be caring and thoughtful teenagers.<p>

"Juvia, are you ready my daughter?" said the king as he sat in a leather armchair in his room.

"Yes, I am father." Juvia said shyly as she stood in front of her father.

"Great, we shall depart tomorrow. You may leave now." The king said.

Juvia curtsied and left the room. When she came outside, she saw a dragon slayer with pink hair waiting for her.

"Natsu-kun, you have arrived!" Juvia said as she embraced Natsu.

"Indeed" said the boy hugging the princess back.

"So how was the mission?" said the water mage letting go the boy.

"It was a successful mission. I killed that bastard with my awesome dragon roar!" said Natsu punching in the air.

"I see…" said Juvia giggling.

"So what did thy king speak of?" said Natsu as they stared to walk.

"Nothing, he spoke of the trip we shall take tomorrow….to the Ice Island." The princess said with a sigh. They entered a large garden filled with roses. Juvia sat into an armchair and stared at the ground. _'I hate it when she is sad' _Natsuthought.

"Juvia, look at me!" said Natsu in a serious tone.

"Stop…" Juvia said as she stared at her feet.

"Look at me!" The servant repeated.

"No! Stop…"

"Look at me! Juvia!"

"What is it!" She looked up, furious.

"Is there something in my teeth?" said the boy showing his teeth to the princess.

"…No!" Juvia said, laughing. Natsu sighed in relief when he saw her laughing face. He kept on making goofy faces till Juvia couldn't laugh anymore.

"Natsu! You're very much still a child!" said Juvia whipping away her tears.

"You think so?" said the pink hair servant.

"I know so!" Juvia said.

"Juviaaaa~" said Natsu whining.

"What is it!" Juvia said in exasperation.

"When you get married, who am I supposed to flirt with She?" Natsu suddenly realized what he had just said and quickly covered his mouth.

"**You know Natsu, I've heard a rumour that the Prince has a sister. When I wed you may flirt with the likes of her!**" said Juvia in anger. She stood up and started to walk ahead. Natsu backed away from the princess, praying for his life.

"C-come on princess…thou know I meant not what I said." said the boy, shaking in fear.

"I don't care…thou can think or say anything!" Juvia said.

"I plead to you. Forgive me, your highness… ('')" begged Natsu, feeling guilty.

"Natsu...thou have known me for a fortnight and you cannot withstand a joke?" said Juvia giggling.

"What! You were acting all along?" said the confused Natsu.

"Yep!" said the princess laughing.

"I am impressed, thou are good." said the servant.

"Thank you…" said the water mage. "Well...thou should prepare, we are departing tomorrow." said the princess, waving good bye to her loyal servant. The servant waved back and went to his room, while Juvia went to hers. Natsu took a small bath and went to sleep. Juvia had trouble sleeping; she couldn't stop thinking about the prince. What sort of person could the prince be?

_**Next day**_

"Juvia wake up!" yelled Natsu in Juvia's ear.

"KYAAA! What the hell…?" Juvia said as she bolted upright in bed. Juvia looked around at saw a frozen Natsu, standing like a white statue.

"What wrong Natsu-kun? Thou have seen a ghost?" said the confused princess.

"L-Let's j-just s-say…. thy l-look scary when thou are mad." said Natsu shaking.

"I remain to understand what thou are talking about…" said Juvia as she raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"I woke you up, so you may prepare. So quickly!" said Natsu with a grin on his face as he left the princess's room. Juvia sighed and went to the bathroom. She took a bath and changed into a fancy gown. The gown was blue with laced with silver thread. The pattern of on the dress consisted of red roses. The dress sparkled in the sunlight. Juvia slipped on sliver levelled shoes and glanced at her reflection in a mirror. She unraveled a necklace from some wrapping paper. The necklace's chain was starling silver. On the necklace hung a heart shaped diamond, the size of an olive. It gleamed as she placed it on her collarbone. Juvia smiled radiantly.

"Well…I am ready." said Juvia looking in the mirror on last time.

"JUVIA! Quickly… We depart!" yelled Natsu from outside.

_Yeah…yeah I got it _thought the princess.

Juvia walked out of her room and saw Natsu waiting for her.

"Finally…you are ready." said the royal servant. Juvia gave Natsu a sad smile and started to walk towards him.

"What's wrong you don't look so happy" said Natsu

"How can I be happy when I am going to marry a man who is unknown to me?" Juvia told Natsu.

"Everything is going to turn out alright…" Natsu tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, you are correct." said the girl with a real smile on her face.

"Great, let's go then. Romeo is waiting for us outside." said Natsu as her grabbed Juvia's hand and started to run.

"Who is Romeo." said the water princess.

"Ahhh! He is a really good friend of mine." said the pink dragon slayer.

"You have friends?" said Juvia shocked and confused.

"What do you mean?" Natsu said narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing…" said the girl giggling.

"Natsu, it's about time!" said a boy who was wearing clothes identical to Natsu.

"Romeo!" said Natsu.

"Princess, this is Romeo. Romeo I assume you know who this is?" Natsu said as he gestured towards Juvia.

"Who doesn't know who she is? It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness!" Romeo said as he bowed low and kissed the princesses out stretched hand.

"Likewise, Romeo-Kun" said Juvia as Romeo stood straight. Romeo beamed and welcomed her onto his ship. Natsu took Juvia's hand and led her on board.

"So…you are the one that is going to take us to Ice Island?" Juvia asked once she was on board.

"Yes he is" a girl with long blue hair said as she emerged for the back of the ship.

"Wendy?" said Romeo.

"Your highness, it's a pleasure to meet you." said the sky dragon slayer as she curtsied.

"Indeed. May I know who you are?" asked Juvia.

"Of course, I am from Ice Island. The queen sent me here to evade trouble." said Wendy.

"Oh…of course! Thou must be powerful." Juvia said, smiling.

"Thank you, I hope to be in your care as well." Wendy said as she beamed with pride.

"This is wonderful, thou and Natsu have much in common!" said Juvia in excitement as she glanced at Natsu.

"Yes, I am aware of that…" said Wendy looking at Natsu with disgust.

"What's with that look?" said Natsu glaring at the girl.

"You Water Island people disgust ME!" Wendy said as she turned on her heal and stormed off.

"Why you little! Come back here!" yelled Natsu as he took a step towards Wendy. Instinctively, Romeo moved behind Natsu and grabbed him, holding him back. Wendy disappeared into the back of the ship.

"Natsu-Kun it is okay, I understand her. Our people hate them as much as they hate us, thou must not start another war." said Juvia looking at ground with a sad smile on her face.

"Fine...Romeo, when do we depart?" questioned Natsu in anger. Romeo nodded his head and started the ship. The time passed quickly and, before they realized, it was sunset. That night Juvia couldn't sleep. She thought about the situation with the Ice Island people and how they could treat her. Unanswered question filled her head. She sighed and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Juvia knew it was of no use to ask unanswerable questions. Juvia knew she would find the answer on Ice Island.

Juvia sat up and looked about her. On her right, a few feet away from her, she saw Natsu sleeping soundly.

"Natsu-kun...are you awake?" whispered the princess into the darkness. She trembled nervously.

"...hmm...yeah." Natsu rubbed his eyes and looked at the princess. "What's wrong" he said as he turned to face Juvia.

"I... I'm scared." Juvia as she moved closer to the dragon slayer.

"It's ok...I'm here, so don't cry." said Natsu as he closed the gap between them and wrapped his t

"O-okay..." Juvia said as she buried her face in Natsu's chest.

"...Are you ok now? Tomorrow _is_ a big day for us..." Natsu said speaking calmly. Juvia slowly lifted her head and softly whispered "Yeah."

Natsu gave Juvia a big grin which made her smile. Soon the two friends fell asleep in each other's arms.

Juvia and Natsu were sleeping soundly when someone yelled "Hey, wake up!"

Natsu bolt up and blinked his eyes trying to focus on the two people standing in the doorway. Juvia rubbed her eyes and sat up. They saw Wendy and Romeo starting at them curiously.

"...um...are thy...in...love?" asked Wendy suspiciously.

Natsu and Juvia looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What so funny?" Romeo asked speaking slowly.

"Well...thou see, the princess and I have a specially bond. We have a _**'True Friendship' **_" said Natsu with a grin on his face. Romeo and Wendy looked at Juvia, she nodded her head gleefully.

"Well...I just came to inform thy, since we will reach the Island in 15 minutes. So please prepare." The seventeen year old mage said, as he walked outside the room.

"Princess, may you please wear this? This outfit is from Ice Island. A princess must wear this when she first meets her future husband..." Wendy told Juvia as she held up a silk dress with beads surrounding the neckline. The dress was white with an emerald coloured belt to define her waist.

"Of course...then I shall prepare." said the princess. When Juvia stepped out she saw Natsu, facing a window, waiting for her.

Natsu turned around and gasped. His eyes widened as he stared at Juvia. She was wearing the white dress. She looked down at herself and saw that the dress only came up to her thighs. There were 2 white artificial rose on the right side. The dress was strapless and left her collarbone exposed. A tight thin white cloth was around Juvia's neck. She wore high blue heels that were tied with a ribbon and covered her legs.

"I couldn't tell it was me as well" said Juvia looking at her dress. "Ice Island people wear weird clothes..."

"Thou are right. They make girls look beautiful." said Natsu as he raised his eye brows. Juvia rolled her eyes and thought _same old Natsu_.

"All the passengers please exit the ship. You have arrived at the destination, Ice Island." called Romeo on the front deck.

"Are thou prepared Juvia?" said Natsu looking at the princess.

"Yes. What about thou?" said Juvia as she glanced at Natsu.

"If thou are, I am as well." Natsu said proudly.

"Great... now move" said the sky dragon slayer from the behind them."Thou are blocking the path."

"Eh! Sure..." said the water mage.

"Princess, follow me." said Wendy as she flipped her hair. Natsu and Juvia looked at each other and followed Wendy .

"Hey brat! Where are we traveling?" asked Natsu rudely.

"To the carriage that waits for us." answered the blue hair girl calmly.

"I see..." said Juvia. As Natsu and Juvia stepped off the ship and walked through the buildings near the dock. They saw many townsfolk looking at them disgustedly. One of them even tried to throw a rock at Juvia but Natsu protected her.

_Those eyes... so much hatred... how can I live in a place where there is no one to welcome and support me... _thought Juvia.

"JUVIA!" yelled someone. Juvia looked up to see who was calling her. She gasped and saw a guy with long black hair.

"Gajeel-kun!" yelled Juvia in excitement as she ran towards the man.

"Juvia!" said the iron dragon slayer as he opened his arms wide to welcome the princess.

Juvia jumped on Gajeel which made him lose his balance a little.

"Long time no see. What is going on?" said Gajeel as he patted Juvia's head.

"What kind of answer is that? It's been so long I haven't seen you and all you say is **'What is going on'**" said Juvia as she cried in Gajeel's arms.

"I'm sorry princess, will you ever forgive me?" said Gajeel with humor in his voice.

"No..." said the girl rubbing her eyes.

"Do you know how old I am? said Gajeel as he sighed.

"T-twenty two" said Juvia.

"Good! Now how old are you?" asked Gajeel again.

"E-eighteen..." Juvia as she looked up.

"I haven't seen you in 11 years! Trust me when I say this, but I have missed thou so much, that I felt like a part of me is missing" said the iron dragon slayer.

"Truly?" asked Juvia happily.

"Of course..." said Gajeel. Gajeel smiled and welcomed Natsu. He showed them to the carriage. Juvia gladly made her way in the carriage, she found Levy waiting for her.

"Levy!" said Natsu as he sat beside the princess.

"Hello Natsu! How are thou, princess." said Levy politely.

"We're well." said Natsu and Juvia in unison.

"That's great since the queen is excited to see the princess." Levy said, smiling.

"That is very fortunate, because I am excited to meet the queen as well." Juvia said, nervously with a pale face. It looked as though she was lying and that she was actually afraid of meeting the queen but, if it showed on her face, no one said anything.

Suddenly, Natsu fell onto the princess's legs.

"Natsu-kun? What's wrong!" the startled princess said.

"N-nothing... i-is... Wrong... P-princess... I-I..." Natsu mumbled in-between his hyperventilating.

"Don't talk... Natsu your face is turning green!" said Juvia as she put her hand on Natsu's forehead.

"What a shame. A dragon slayer with motion sickness..." Wendy said dryly as she turned away.

"Eh! Motion sickness?" said Juvia in surprise. She giggled at Natsu.

As the carriage got closer to the castle, Juvia became increasingly nervous. Soon the castle was in view and the carriage stopped. Natsu stepped outside the carriage and relaxed. Gajeel helped Juvia out of the carriage as she turned towards the castle. The castle was four stories tall and had large pills =, that reached form the porch to the third floor. A large balcony sat on the second floor, facing the sea. The castle was breath-taking. Levy and Gajeel guided Juvia and Natsu up a stone path to the front lawn. Flowers surround the courtyard and a large fountain. Doormen greeted them and showed them to the Grand ballroom. They entered the room and saw the king and queen sitting in large thrones, while three people stood next to them.

A young girl with blond hair that covered her face stood the closest to the thrones. She was average build and was wearing a crystal tiara. Next to her stood a boy with black hair and piercing eyes. The boy farthest from the thrones had white hair. He was smiling at Juvia. Natsu, Gajeel, Levy and Wendy all got down on one knee and looked down, averting their eyes. Juvia glanced at them and swallowed. She took a step forward and curtsied. She looked to the floor and spoke in a confident voice.

"I thank you allowing me to travel to Water Island as well as for gracing Ice Island with the privilege of uniting the islands. I am Juvia Loxar, I will be your care." Juvia took a deep breath and waited. After several moments she heard the king say "Rise..."

She looked up carefully and met the prince's eyes. He blinked and his black hair fell in front of his eyes.

The three royals standing next to the king bowed their heads. The prince with black hair looked up and met Juvia's eyes once more. Suddenly, her heartbeat quickened.

"It is a pleasure to meet those from Water Island. We shall be in your care." He said in an intimidating voice. The girl next to him looked up and smiled at Juvia. All three of them regained their composure and stood silently. After a moment of silence, the king stood up and stepped down from his throne. Everyone except the queen lowered their eyes.

"I presume that thou have been informed about how the Islands will be united?" The king said in a confident manner. Although he looked kind and friendly, his stature made him look strong and capable. Juvia nodded her head.

"Yes indeed, your highness..."

"Wonderful... I presume you want to see who shall be your fiancé? Gray..." The king gestured towards the three people who stood adjacent to the thrones. The boy with black hair stepped forward.

"It is a pleasure to finally great you...I am Gray Fullubster" said the prince of Ice Island.

"N-No, it is an honour to m-meet you, I-I am Juvia Loxar..." said the princess of the Water Island as she tried to hide her blush.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it... i really worked hard on it so please review...<p>

Princess Juvia: Please review.

Natsu: Juvia the G-R-E-y is calling you.

Juvia: Natsu-Kun his name is G-R-A-Y..

Natsu: same thing.

Juvia: (Juvia rolled her eyes) please review :)


	3. The Tournament

Author's Note** Thou=You, Thy=your, the

_Hey guys! If the old English writing bugs you, leave a message/review. If the majority wishes, the old English writing will stop. Hope you enjoy this chapter! The romance is getting juicy! Although it took forever to make for some reason…_

Juvia and Gray studied each other one more time and, with a bow, they stepped back into their original positions. Gray stood next to a prince with glowing white hair. His brother was wearing a black dress shirt, white blazer and grey dress pants. Gray caught him staring at Juvia. The confused prince raised his eyebrows as he thought about the possibility of being in love with the princess. _**How am I supposed to live with a girl who doesn't know anything about me? **_Gray thought_**. Someone, who has no concept of the rules in Ice Island? Who most probably hates me? Not to mention how indecent she is. Just looking at her makes me feel sick. Water people truly disgust me…**_Gray furrowed his eyebrows as he took a deep breath to subside his anger towards the princess.

"Gray, my child, do you agree with my decision?" Gray's father asked patiently.

"…Pardon me father, but may you please repeat thy decision. I regret to say I wasn't listening to you…" Gray said in shame as the king raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Juvia did you hear that" Natsu said, beginning to laugh, "The prince wasn't listening to his daddy!" He continued to laugh until he ran out of breath, causing him to hyperventilate. Everyone in the room stood silently, surprised by Natsu's outburst. Seeing Natsu laugh, Juvia's lips turned upwards slightly. Using her willpower, Juvia sighed and said, "Natsu-Kun please have some respect for the king and the prince."

"Eh! Why should I?" said the boy regained his breath and crossed his arms.

Juvia gave Natsu a cold glare and began to say something, but was too late as someone grabbed Natsu's neck and lifted him into the air. He hovered a foot off the ground.

"This is why thou should…," said the man holding Natsu.

"W-what are you doing! Put h-him down!" Juvia stuttered from shock. "Please! Prince Gray PUT HIM DOWN. You are CHOKING him!" Juvia's voice rose by an octave and anger filled her tone as Natsu started to cough.

"You, no good, servant made fun of me and my father?" said Gray although his hand lowered Natsu by an inch. Juvia struggled to watch Natsu in a painful experience. She scrunched her eyebrows together and made a hasty decision. She stepped forward as quickly as she could and slapped Gray with all the strength she could summon. Instantly Gray let go of Natsu. Juvia violently grabbed Gray's collar, pulling him down to her eyelevel. She looked into his cold glaring eyes and said, "Don't thou EVER think about hurting Natsu-kun AGAIN!"

"She reminds me of Erza-san when she is angry, don't thou think so Levy?" asked Gajeel while enjoying the scene.

"Yes…" answered levy with a sad smile "When life was simpler…" her voice drifted off.

Gray could sense Juvia was not lying by the anger in her eyes. Gray, who hated being defeated, moved with agility and grabbed Juvia's arm, slightly twisting them.

"…OUCH! You're hurting me!" said Juvia in pain. Tears began to rim Juvia's eyes. Gray's brother stepped forward, hoping to stop the fighting, while the king stood next to his wife, bemused. The king did not dare interrupt them, for he knew what value a fight had to solving a conflict of love, as he had faced one himself. Although the king knew this, he wondered whether Gray was fighting Natsu for love or pure irritation.

"Gray…" The other prince said as he rested his hand on Gray's shoulder. Using this as an advantage, Natsu punched the distracted Gray in his gut. Gray stumbled and let go of Juvia's arm. He moved backed, steadying himself.

"You bastard! How dare you made Juvia cry! Dose thou not know how to treat a lady!" said Natsu as he stood next to Juvia in a fighting stance.

"Natsu-kun…" said Juvia as she quickly wiped her eyes, embarrassed she cried in front of the water king.

"I regret to say I failed to protect you. I am truly sorry," said Natsu and he bent down on one knee.

"Natsu-kun, remember thy promise." Juvia said as she touched the top of his head softly. Natsu smiled at Juvia and said, "Of course I remember thy promise we made."

The king moved forward, interrupting them and smiled. "Now, now, let us stop this horrible fighting and continue with our conversation. Although, I must admit, thou have great deep bonds," said the king walking towards the young teenagers, "I hope that your friendship last forever…" said the king patting their heads.

"Thank you old….. I mean your grace," Natsu said, correcting his language when he saw Juvia's cold glare.

The king chuckled at Natsu and said "I sense comedy is your strong point, my boy"

"Gray, will thou be as kind as to show the guests to their rooms," said the king politely. Gray rolled his eyes and reluctantly said, "I would love to escort our guests father, but may I request brother to join me?"

"Please be my guest," said the king as he turned away.

"Thank you. Please follow me princess and…. _'PINKY'... _" said Gray with a smirk. Natsu lunged for Gray but Juvia suddenly pulled him back. Natsu looked at Juvia and grimaced.

"You lucky bastard…if Juvia wasn't holding me, you would be in hell right now!" yelled Natsu. Gray gave Natsu a death glare and Natsu retuned it gladly. Gray turned and began to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

Gray, his brother, Juvia and Natsu walked through empty big hallways with an awkward silence in the air.

"So you are the princess Juvia!" asked the other prince as he walked beside her.

"Y-yes I am" Juvia hesitated a little.

"Umm…. what's your name" said Juvia. She stepped closer to Natsu, leaving a distant between her and the other prince.

"I am glad you asked. My name is Lyon," He said as he closed the distance between them.

"It's an honor to meet you Prince Lyon!" said Juvia with a small smile.

_She is absolutely, stunningly, gorgeously, amazing, t_hought Lyon. Gray glanced back at his brother to see him grab a sacred Juvia's hand.

"It's seems that I am in love with you!" Lyon said with no hesitation, as he proceeded to wink at her.

"EH!" said Juvia blushing. NO one ever told Juvia that she was stunning, none the less, in love with her.

"Get away from her, you creep!" said Natsu as he stepped in front of Juvia, pushing Lyon away.

"Thou should know thy place and refrain from treating your beloved master's _**ex-fiancée**_ like that!" said Lyon moving forward, blocking their path and crossing his arms.

Juvia and Natsu stood in silent shock as Gray grimaced, irritated by the topic of their conversation.

"Her WHAT?" Natsu asked as his jaw dropped open and Juvia's eyes widen.

"Her _**Ex-Fiancée **_of course_**,**_" Lyon repeated harshly.

Juvia regained her composure but remained shocked at the news.

"Can thou please explain what the meaning of all this is?" Natsu asked as he scratched his hair in thought. Gray sighed and set his hand on Lyon's shoulder. Lyon nodded at him and stood silently.

"You see, my brother was the immediate heir of the throne, as he is older," Gary said slightly annoyed by the need to tell Juvia his past. "He was destined to marry the princess of Water Island but, against fate, he rebelled against my father, the king, claiming that his marriage to thou would end in catastrophe. Therefore, the king decided to past the honour of the crown to me, under the exception that I marry you. I ended up been thou _**fiancée. **_Lyon claimed he wished for no relationship between Water Island citizens." Gray told them and adding under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear, he said "but apparently he loves you…" Lyon glared at Gray and motioned for him to continue.

"So thy king gave me the next thrown. The reason I accepted this marriage is for the sake of the town, its people and my father. There are no relations or emotions attached to you or thy wed." Gray finished with an irritated tone in his voice. After hearing Gray talk about how unwanted she was, Juvia felt horrible. Searing emotions stirred within her. Despair, pain and heartbreak began to fuel her anger. Her realization of the amount the hate the prince had for her, left her in a woeful state. She felt as though the little hope she had left had disappeared. Her negative thoughts began to grow.

"So this is what broken heart feels like…," mumbled Juvia to herself. She looked down at her shoes, suddenly aware of her situation. She glanced at Natsu to see him in a frozen state with his eyes widened, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Natsu! Stop thinking or you will hurt your brain!" said Juvia giggling as she shook the boy.

"Huh! Wait what? Eh? Ouch…my brain hurts…," said Natsu as he rested two fingers on the side of his head to ease the pain.

Juvia laughed as she watched Natsu. She moved forward and rubbed his hair softly. Juvia looked back at the two princes to see that Gray had already started walking down the hallway. She turned to Lyon and saw him watching her and Natsu closely. After the two princes showed their guest their rooms, they walked towards their own rooms.

"Hey, Gray thou don't mind if I steal your fiancée away from thou?" Lyon said as they approached Gray's room.

"Please, be my guest," said Gray slamming the door on Lyon's face. He threw himself onto his bed in frustration.

_**I wonder if he'll actually be able to convince father, **_Gray thought before going to bed_**…then maybe my life will be easy…Although, Lyon is right about one thing…she's… cute…but that doesn't change anything…I still…hate her…**_

* * *

><p><span>The Next day<span>

"Princess please wake up..." said a blonde teenager as she shook the sleeping princess.

"You know, I wouldn't do that if I were thou," said a pink haired boy standing next to the door. The teenager looked at Natsu.

"Why?" The girl questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Because princess Juvia turns into a monster when you wake her up," The boy answered as he walked closer to the blonde hair girl.

"So, what's your name _**Princess?**_" said Natsu walking around the blonde princess.

"My _name_ is Lucy," She said with an annoyed look on her face. She disliked the way Natsu was acting towards someone such as herself. Natsu saw the look on her face and smirked. He moved forward, stopping directly in front of her. Lucy and Natsu stood in front of each another. Natsu raised his eyebrows in interest; no girl ever glared at him except Juvia. He could see the fierceness in her eyes that proved she was strong. Natsu smiled at her, which Lucy didn't liked at all.

"_What_ are thou smiling at? Pinky?" Lucy said in a cold and slightly irritated voice.

Natsu leaned forward, bringing his mouth next to Lucy's ear. He felt her stiffen.

"You're quiet interesting, milady," Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear. Lucy could feel Natsu's warm breath. Her heart skipped a beat as his lips barely touched her ear. He slowly moved his hand, letting it rest on the bed railing behind her. She felt a shiver go down her spine and inhaled. Lucy stood their stiffly, holding her breath. Her heartbeat quickened, corresponding to Natsu's fast heartbeat. Lucy stepped back, stumbling on the bed railing. She lost her footing and fell on to Juvia's bed. She steadied herself and got back up. She realized Natsu had disappeared from in front of her and was now standing adjacent to Juvia's closet, hidden behind a box.

"Run princess, or the monster will awake," Natsu said, his voice lowering an octave, his tone filled with fear and anticipation.

"I heard that Natsu-Kun," said Juvia as she arose out of bed. Juvia gave Natsu a death glare and glanced at the bemused Lucy.

"W-what's w-with t-that l-look?" asked Natsu, not sure, if he actually wanted to know the answer.

"I distinctively heard you call me a monster," said Juvia as she stood up and stretched. "This calls for some _payback_…"

"After this, you won't flirt with another girl again," Lucy said with a smirk as she balled her hands into fists.

"Oh, Princess Lucy would thou like to go first?" Juvia said with a grin.

"I would be honored," said Lucy taking a step forward. An evil smile swept across her face, as though she was about to do something she would not regret.

**R**_**un or die…**_ Natsu thought and, without a second to lose, he darted through the room and pulled open the door. He glanced over his shoulder to see the two girls grinning and smiled as he ran down the hallway.

"Natsu, you coward," Juvia called out to Natsu while laughing. She looked over at Lucy and saw her laughing as well. _**Well**_, Juvia thought with a smile across her face, _**at least there is someone on the island who likes me**_.

"Oh, I beg your pardon miss as it slipped my mind, but the king has called for you," Princess Lucy said, as she gave a small curtsy, when she stopped laughing.

"Oh, yes, of course, I shall part as soon as I am prepared," said the water princess.

"Thank you, I will take my leave," said Lucy as she gave another small curtsy and left the room.

She closed the door, leaving Juvia alone. Juvia sighed and went to the bathroom. She took a bath quickly and went to her closet. _**I wonder why did the king called me,**_thought Juvia as she took out a blue dress. The dress was a dark navy color with a white floral design on the neckline. The design covered the top of the dress, leaving the bottom looking simple. The dress was form fitting and was tight on her waistline. The dress was elegant and strapless; leaving her collarbone exposed. The dress was of medium length and covered just above her knees, leaving her calves exposed. Juvia slipped on silver stilettos. The stilettos had a little blue bow on the front. Juvia wondered if she should style her hair, but thought otherwise since her hair was naturally styled elegantly. Juvia looked at a small pocket watch on her dresser and exclaimed. She hurried out of the room, making sure that the door remained locked. Juvia was running through a hallway, on her way towards the king, when she bumped in to someone.

Juvia stumbled forward, causing the person in front of her to trip. The person fell back against a wall, which supported their weight. Juvia peered up into the eyes of the person who caught her. She lifted her head up and made eye contact. When their eyes met, Juvia knew she was in trouble.

"Ow…get off me," the person said in an angry voice.

"I-I am s-orry p-prince Gray," said Juvia, stepping back.

Gray steadied himself and grimaced. He looked at Juvia and said coldly "Does thou not think those clothes are too revealing? Thou are to be wed and it is not appropriate or considerate to others for you to be dressed as such."

Juvia looked at Gray, who was staring at her with displeasure. Juvia understood Gray as someone cold hearted; therefore, she inhaled and braced herself for what might happen next. She stood up straight and tried to look confident, disguising that fact that Gray's harsh words made her heart ache.

"I beg your pardon prince Gray, but I assumed you felt nothing for me," Juvia said. She watched as Gray rolled his eyes and stepped forward, startling her. He moved closer to her, causing her to back up against a wall. Juvia's eyes widened in fear as Gray leaned forward. Juvia suddenly realized the how close Gray actually was. She stiffened and felt her heartbeat quicken. He brought his face down in front of her so they were eye level. He was inches away from her face; she feared he would kiss her. Suddenly Juvia felt anxious, as though she wanted to kiss Gray. Gray smirked and whispered

"I do not care for those who have no consideration, but I pity you. Walking through the castle as though it is safe might lead you in to a harmful and dangerous situation where…someone…might have their way with you, that is if you continue to reveal too much of yourself."

Gray placed one hand on the wall behind Juvia. He straightened himself and rested his other hand on her arm. Juvia felt a tingling feeling past through her arm, where Gray touched her.

"… Stop…."Juvia said in fear as she lost her resolve.

"Thou must be prepared for what is to come. Self-defence is an important thing to have and thy servant will not protect you all the time," said Gray with an evil smile on his lips.

"Please… stop…" Juvia said as she struggled in the position Gray was holding her in.

"But… learning is essential…" Gray said as his hand slid down her arm.

"You cannot…I…I am your fiancé," Juvia said as she pushed him away from her. She moved forward and slapped him. She stepped back and took a deep breath then hurried down the hallway.

"Where are they?" said the king impatiently as he sat in his throne in the grand ballroom. On the kings right side stood Lyon and Lucy, who both looked equally tired of waiting. Natsu stood on the left.

"Your majesty, the prince and the princess have arrived," said a woman as she curtsied. The woman sidestepped and gestured to Gray and Juvia who stood at the entrance of the ballroom.

"Good morning, my king," Juvia said in a timid voice as she curtsied. Next to her, Gray bowed.

"Good morning, father…" He said in a respectful voice.

"Good morning to you to. I do wonder what kept you away?" The king asked when he saw a slight red bruising on Gray's face.

"N-nothing, w-we were just taking our time," said Juvia as she stepped towards Natsu and took her place. Gray moved forward to the king and the queen.

"Did you slap him again?" whispered Natsu to Juvia.

"Ah... no… I fell and my hand…slipped," said Juvia in a panicked voice.

_**Yeah, right….**_Thought Natsu as he looked toward the prince, who was talking to his father._** Poor guy, I told him not to upset Juvia, it must hurt his ego to be slapped by a girl twice.**_ He watched as Gray moved from his father to his mother.

"How are thou today, my beautiful mother?" Gray said as he kneeled in front of where she was sitting. Gray set on hand on his mother knee and looked into her eyes.

"Mother, say anything…please?" Gray said in a polite tone but sounded as though he was pleading to his mother. A sad smile fell across his face.

_**What is with this feeling, **_Juvia thought as she watched Gray,_** why is he doing that? Why does his mother not speak? The queen looks pitiful…I feel uneasy, I shouldn't be having these feeling**_

"He really loves his mother," said Natsu with sincerity in his voice.

"Indeed," Juvia said softly. The room was silent. Everyone was watching Gray and the Queen intently.

Gray met his mother's eyes, which the same color as his, but felt as though she was not looking at him. He felt like she was lost in the memories of the past…

"Mother do thou love me? I really care for you, mother," said Gray in a shaky and even voice, as though he was speaking of something forbidden.

"…Gray…" Lucy said as she moved forward and rested her hand on his shoulder. Gray was about to get up when he felt something touch the top of his head. He looked up to see his mom patting his head softly. Her eyes were hazy but a smile was on her face. Gray smiled and kissed the queen's head gently.

"I am glad, mother, that you love and care for me as well," said Gray in a cheerful tone.

The king smiled at his wife and then at Gray. Juvia felt a surge of happiness flow through her and thought _**I am so happy that he is smiling again.**_

"Now... we still have a problem to solve. Princess Juvia, Lyon, Gray please step forward and stand in front of me," said the king. Juvia, Gray and Lyon followed the king's instructions without hesitation. Once they were in place, the king continued.

"Juvia, I wish for you to meet Lyon, my oldest son. He was your initial fiancé but through the difficulties we faced, Gray, my second son, become your immediate fiancé. After meeting you, Lyon regrets his decision and asks for your hand in marriage. Do you agree to be with Lyon," the king asked. Juvia looked at Lyon, whose eyes were saying **please say yes**. She glance at Gray and was hurt to see his nonchalant reaction.

_**What should I do…mother**_**,** Juvia thought. It was the first time she asked for her mother's help. After she watched Gray communicate with his mother, she regretted not ever meeting her mother. _**I wonder…. how it feels to have a mother?**_

"Father, there is no need to ask her. I would love to give her to Lyon," said Gray, crossing his arms.

Gray words caused Juvia's heart to ache. She gently put her hand on her chest, hoping the pain would disappear.

"I am pleased to hear that Gray, but the choice is Juvia's," The king said while looking at Juvia's gloomy face.

"I-I-I a-am n-not S-ure," Juvia said, unsure of what decision she should make.

"What do you mean," asked the confused prince as he raised his eyebrows.

"I-I-I don't know... P-please don't ask m-me," Juvia said looked to Natsu for help. Natsu shrugged his shoulders, also unsure of what to do.

"Interesting... well, then we only have one possible conclusion," The king said with a bemused look on his face.

"Oh no, please father, not _**that**_…" Gray said as his eyes widened.

"My king, pardon my behavior but I regret to say I failed to see your conclusion," Juvia asked.

"I understand and do not blame you. For over 100 years, the people of our country obeyed the sacred rulebook. When problems occur, we hold a tournament to solve our predicaments. This rule is for certain things, such as marriage. Other problems would have different solutions. Since you cannot choose, the tournament shall choose. You shall wed the one who wins the tournament. The tournament consists of two or more warriors. These warriors fight each other with weapons instead of magic, to keep the battle fair. The winner is ranked and the problem is solved," explained the king.

"In other words, Gray and Lyon will fight each other to win your marriage proposal," Lucy said with a smirk on her face.

"You catch up pretty fast, blondie," Natsu smiled at Lucy and winked. Lucy rolled her eyes and ignored Natsu's comment.

"Father, I don't think that is necessary," Gray said in an annoyed tone.

"Why Gray, are you sacred to lose? Is that why you refuse to fight me?" Lyon said, mocking Gray.

"Is that a challenge?" questioned Gray.

"You can say that,"

"I'm not scared, but the prize isn't worth it…," Gray said as he glanced at Juvia. He bowed to his father and walked out of the room, leaving Lyon dumbfounded.

"Umm... p-please excuse me everyone," said Juvia as she bowed and ran after Gray.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That girl... who does she thinks she is<strong>_Gray thought as he walked through the hallway._**This is the second time she slapped me.**__**I wonder what she thinks of me**__… __**I do not understand her**__… __**she threatened me when I hurt her servant**__…_Gray walked straight and entered a garden._**Now she cannot choose between Lyon and me…I am so confused**__. _

As Gray entered the garden, he saw paths that led in different directions. Cherry blossoms and healthy green tress covered the garden with their beauty. Bushes surround the trees, covered with berries and fruit. Green grass covered the garden. Many types of flowers bloomed everywhere, giving off a wondrous smell. Gray took the path that was on his left side. As he walked, he realized how beautiful and peaceful the garden was. He came to the end of the path and saw a small lake. Blooming flowers and bushes surrounded the beautiful lake. Thick long wines grew alone the tresses at the end of the path. Gray walked towards the lake and sat down on the grass near the shore of the lake. He laid down on the grass and faced the sun above him as a big smile spread across his lips. _**Good memories**__, _thought gray as he closed his eyes._**This is the place is where I learned ice magic.**_

"So this is the place where you come to think…" Gray heard someone say. Quickly, he opened his eyes to see a familiar pair of sea blue eyes, which you could get lost into easily. A pair of blue eyes that shined brightly and belonged to only one person he knew. The person was sitting next to Gray, looking at him. She grinned at Gray, giving him with a warm feeling inside.

"What are you doing here?" said Gray as he straightened himself into a sitting position. They sat side by side staring out at the lake.

"How mean!" The girl teased as she stretched her arms behind her and shifted her weight. Gray rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at the edges of his lips.

"Princess Juvia, is there something I can do for you?"

"Let's talk…"Juvia said sweetly, in a teasing manner.

"Talk? About what?" He raised his eyebrows and a smile reluctantly spread across his face. Juvia turned to face Gray and looked into his eyes. Gray could feel the sense of urgency in her eyes.

"That must have hurt…." Juvia's eyes fell onto the red mark on Gray's face. She slowly moved her hand towards his cheek. Gray stared into her eyes and felt his heartbeat quicken. She touched his check softly and caressed it.

"Sorry…" She whispered. Gray suddenly captivated by her, leaned in closer.

"Juvia?" He said softly. Juvia, startled by him saying her name, pulled back and turned to face the lake.

"Anyway…I… I don't want you to give up during the tournament," She said in a nervous voice.

"You don't…?" Gray said in surprise

"Well…I know that if you try, you can win. However… if you lose, I feel as though your father would be disappointed…I think if you purposely lose, your father would be very upset…" Juvia said as she looked down at her shoes.

"Wait...do you…really think…that I can win against my older brother?" Gray asked anxiously. Juvia smiled softly and got up. She stretched and looked out at the lake again.

"If your try your best, I know you can…" Juvia glanced down at Gray and, without another word, turned and walked down the path.

_**She did not say either yes or no,**_ Gray thought with a smile on his face as he watched her walk down the path. _**Nevertheless, she said she believes…she believes in me… She does not know anything about me…but… the words I wanted to hear my mother say all my life…came out of her mouth… she encouraged me…she's always there…hmmm…this girl's pretty interesting…maybe… I won't let her go…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note*<strong>

**Yesssssssssssssssssssssssss... I am finally finished... oh by the way next chapter is going to be smoking **the mystery will begin in the next chapter**... if I get a lot of reviews I promise I will publish it sooner. It will be next Monday or Tuesday. So please review.**


	4. The Victor Part 1

"She's interesting...," mumbled Gray. _**Wait…what!**_ Gray thought suddenly... _**WHAT am I thinking? I can't believe it! …I can't believe I fell for her nice act…She could be planning something….like taking over Ice island!...I have to keep my distance from her…if I don't the whole Island could be in jeopardy! **_Gray stood up and brushed his jeans. As he walked out of the garden, he spotted Lyon flirting with Juvia. He heard her giggle and laugh. Without any hesitation, Gray walked out of the area.

"Princess, you have an amazing laugh, I could listening to it all day," said Lyon with a playful smile on his face.

"Oh prince…thou are such a tease!" said Juvia with a small blush. "I know surely this is a lie," Juvia continued with a nervous laugh.

"I would never lie to those I love," Lyon said as he leaned closer to her. Juvia stepped back slightly surprised.

"I-I-I d-don't…"Juvia said before she was interpreted by Lyon.

"To show you my heart is true, I invite you to dinner. Please grace me with your honour at 7:00 tonight," Lyon said, smiling.

"T-tonight…?" Juvia asked while turning a bright red.

"Of course, and please call me 'Lyon'," Lyon said as he raised Juvia's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. "Now, please excuse me…" Lyon stepped back and bowed slightly.

"Tonight…" mumbled Juvia as she watched Lyon disappear from sight. She exited the garden and walked through the hallways. When she finally reached her room, her heart was fluttering. She closed the door behind her and collapsed on her bed, deep in thought. _**He…is so sweet…**_ Juvia thought with a grin on her face. _**He wants me to be comfortable while living here…he's…nicer than…Gray…**_ She hugged a pillow to her chest as she sat on her bed. _**But…I am Gray's fiancé…though, he must hate me…I wonder…why I hope Gray fights for me…although…if Lyon won…then I would never be forced to see Gray…and Lyon cares about me…unlike Gray…but why can't I choose between them! **_Juvia frowned and got out of bed. She started to pace around the room. _**Gray's cold and serious…while Lyon…is nice and stunning…and sweet…he even said…he loved me….Oh no, what am I to do! Prince gray is my official fiancé…but Lyon is…amazing… AHHH! I am so confused… **_Juvia scratched her sea blue hair in thought.

Suddenly she heard a **POOF .** She looked around and glanced at her shoulders. Juvia shrieked and stumbled backward. The two little floating people moved from her shoulders and hovered in front of her. The two faeries were 8 inches tall and had bright glowing wings. One of the faeries had pale pink wings while the other had dark purple wings.

"W-wha… m-maybe I am s-seeing t-things…" Juvia said rubbing her eyes.

"Do not fear…it's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Angel…" said the tiny girl that hovered on her right side. She had curly, long black hair that fell to her waist. Angle had pale white skin and round eyes. She was holding a glowing, bright yellow stick with a peace sign on top.

"Ugh…you're such a loser! Haven't you ever seen a faerie before? You don't deserve to hear my name!" said the tiny boy hovering on her left side. The boy had short dark hair. He also had pale skin but his eyes were sharp and an evil smile was spread across his face. He was holding a red rod with glowing fire on top.

"Devil!" Angel exclaimed "Don't be rude!"

"what_ever!" _Devil turned his back to Angle and grimaced.

"Wow…I must be going crazy….it must be the lack of sleep…" Juvia said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"No, no. We are here to help with your decision…" Angle told Juvia "thou are having trouble with choosing thy soul mate…" she said with a giggle.

"Soul mate…you mean Lyon or Gray?" Juvia said with a small blush.

"Yes…I suggest thou pick someone who is close yet far…"Angle said with a sweet smile, and then added under her breath, "Although this is my thought…"

"Close yet far?" questioned Juvia.

"Think about the one you care about most. He will always be on your mind, even went you want him gone. He is the person you don't want to get hurt more than anyone else." Angle said as her rod started to glow.

"Someone I care about?" Juvia said thinking deeply.

"Yup…" Devil said in a bored tone.

"You see him in your tears, but you wipe them away. You hope for no one to see. He is something you want for yourself and no one else." said the Angle in a calm tone that relaxed Juvia.

"Seriously, if you can't choose then…why can't you just pick both of them?" Devil said in a slightly irritated voice.

"What? No… that's shameful!" Angle replied angrily.

"Why? I got two…" As devil spoke, two pink faeries appeared next to him. He slung his arms around them and said. "You know…you could be one of them…" Devil said with a smirk. Angle grimaced in disgust and said "Yeah…you wish!"

Juvia was watching to two faeries fight when she suddenly heard a knock on her door.

"Uwah…Go away!" Juvia whispered as she fanned the creatures away with her hands.

"What…are you doing?" said Natsu as he walked into her room and saw her fanning the air.

"Uh…fanning…myself…" Juvia said slightly embarrassed. She turned to face Natsu.

"Right…" said Natsu as he raised his eye brows. Juvia looked up at the watch that hung in her room. She gasped and saw that is was 6:00.

"Oh no, Natsu-kun get out. I have to change!" said Juvia remembering her date with Lyon, as she started to push Natsu out.

"Eh! What! Why do you have to change? Don't just push me…" Natsu said whining, until he was interrupted by the slamming of the door.

"I… I will tell you later," Juvia said as she shut the door in Natsu's face.

"Hey! Well…You know what….I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW!" Juvia heard Natsu yell from outside. She heard him storm off down and hall and sighed.

"Forgive me," The girl said under her breath. She went inside and quickly changed. Instead of thinking about her date she was more worried about Natsu. She wore simple a red cocktail dress with a black belt tied at her waist. She wore long, black boots that came to her knees. Juvia was putting on a gold necklace around her neck when she heard a knock on the door. She set the chain down and when she opened the door, she saw Lyon standing with roses in his hands. Lyon's mouth dropped open when he saw Juvia.

"Wow..." Lyon said as he gaped at her. Juvia blushed at the comment and replied with a nod.

"Well…shall we take our leave?" Lyon asked while grinning.

"Ye- oh wait my necklace…" Juvia moved towards her dresser and held up the necklace. Lyon stepped behind her and smiled.

"Let me…" Lyon gently took the necklace from her hand and moved her hair over her shoulder. He wrapped the chain around her neck and clipped it shut. Juvia felt as though her heart would explode. She trembled every time he touched her, and as she looked into her mirror, she saw she was bright red.

"Now are thou ready?" The prince said offering her his hand. Juvia raised her hand but suddenly a picture of Gray popped into her mind. She snatched her back and smiled; she rejected Lyon's hand and walked a head. Lyon's eyes widen as he watched her walk a head. Lyon gave her a questioning looked but then shrugged his shoulders and stepped into stride beside her.

"So where has thy set up our dinner?" Juvia said as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"It is a surprise for you, my dear," Lyon said as he stepped in front of her and started walking towards the garden.

"Of course…" Juvia said calmly, although she was excited to see what the surprise was. _**I wonder why I rejected Prince Lyon's hand, **_Juvia thought._** More importantly, why did I think about Prince Gray? Wait...**_

"Here we are…what do you think?" said Lyon, interrupting her thoughts. Juvia's eyes widened as she looked around. They were standing at the edge of the lake she had visited with Gray. A few feet away laid a red blanket on the grass with a picnic basket in the center.

"I have been here before, but I must say it is more beautiful at night." Juvia said with a smile on her face.

"Oh…May I ask whom thou went with?" asked Lyon with a smile that gave her warmth.

"Oh…" Juvia frowned; she did not want Lyon to know she came to the lake with Gray. "I…ah…came with Natsu!" She smiled at Lyon nervously.

"Really? Well, that is wonderful…" Lyon said in a dry tone, slightly jealous. "Shall we start the picnic?"

"Of course…Lyon…" Juvia said, blushing as she said his name.

Lyon smiled and took her hand. He led her to the blanket and sat down across from her. He opened the basket and took a bottle of apple cider, two glasses, a small strawberry cake, two plates and utensils out. He poured Juvia a glass of wine and cut her a small slice of cake.

"Oh…this cider is slightly warm…" Juvia said after she took a sip.

"Truly? Shall I cool it down?" Lyon said as he took the glass from her hand. He concentrated on the drink and held his hand up against the glass. Suddenly the cider froze into ice.

"Whoa!" Juvia exclaimed, surprised by Lyon's magic.

"Oh…I froze it too much…." Lyon said as he turned the glass upside down. The drink stayed inside the glass, frozen solid. Juvia giggled and took the glass from Lyon's hand.

"Does this cider have water in it?" She asked

"Yes, it is diluted…" Lyon answered, slightly curious.

"Good…" Juvia held the glass steady and moved her other hand in front of it. She concentrated on the drink and suddenly, it turned to liquid.

"Amazing!" Lyon said with a smile on his face. Juvia giggled and took a sip of the cider.

"Yeah…amazing…" Juvia said blushing slightly. Suddenly, Natsu came running down the path.

"Juvia! There you are" said Natsu gasping for air. He saw Juvia and Lyon talking and laughing. "Oh…I am sorry...I did not mean to interrupt thy." Natsu said with a small bow to Lyon. Natsu looked at Juvia and shook his head, his eyes full of betrayal eyes.

"Natsu-kun…" Juvia pleaded as she stood up.

"So that's why thou were in a hurry. I can't believe you hide something important from me….I am disappointed. I thought we were best friends," Natsu said in a hurt tone. He turned on his heel and walked off.

"Wait! Natsu-kun, it's not what you think!" Juvia called after him. She stepped forward and felt Lyon grab her arm.

"It's ok, he's just a servant. Thou can get a new one." Lyon said in a bored voice.

"NO, he's important to me. F-forgive me Prince Lyon, I don't plan to lose him…" Juvia said as she snatched her hand away. She ran out the garden leaving him sitting there, stunned.

_**Natsu-kun is right. **_Juvia thought as she ran though the garden and into the hallway._** I have been a horrible friend. All this time I was thinking about myself. I wasn't there for him when he needed me. I broke thy promise**_. She ran through random hallways, observing each corner as she looked for Natsu.

"What are you doing, running in the middle of night? While wearing revealing clothes," Juvia heard someone say from behind her. She immediately turned around to see who the person was. She saw Gray with his arms crossed.

"P-prince G-gray…" Juvia said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh no, I have to deal with this…" Gray mumbled as he took a step forward. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't f-find Natsu-Kun…" Juvia said as she wiped the tear off her cheek.

"What? That's why thou are crying?" Gray said raising his eyebrows.

"I-I've been a horrible friend to him and I suspect he is mad at me…" Juvia said as she started to cry, feeling guilty.

"Uh…Well…last time I saw him with Lucy. You should check Lucy's room." Gray said then started walking.

"Really? Thank You!" Juvia said as she rubbed her eyes. Gray waved his hand as he walked away.

_**Lucy-San huh, **_Juvia thought with a smirk as she ran down the hallway towards Lucy's room_**. I wonder why…wait a second…could it be Natsu-kun was trying to tell me something… about Lucy-San… **_When she reached her room she saw Natsu talking with Lucy calmly. She watched as Lucy glared at Natsu and he laughed.

"Natsu-Kun…" Juvia said quietly. Natsu turned to see who had called his name. His eyes widened when he saw Juvia standing in the doorway.

"Juvia?" said Natsu as he walked towards her. He sighed when he saw her eyes red and puffy.

"You cried?" Natsu asked, touching her cheek. Juvia instantly shook her head.

"Then why are thy eyes red?" Natsu questioned with a skeptical look.

"Natsu-kun, could you ever forgive me?" said Juvia in a shaky voice.

"Only if you promise not to cry again." Natsu said with a grin. Juvia looked at her goofy friend as tears slid down her face. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and smiled at Natsu.

"T-thank you…" Juvia said.

"Well…it's getting late. Thy must sleep, tomorrow is the tournament…" Natsu said as he pushed Juvia out the door. He waved to Lucy and she smiled at Natsu, and said "I told you". Natsu immediately nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day<strong>

"Natsu, who do you think will win?" asked Juvia in panicked voice as she paced back and forth.

"Well, I-" Natsu said before he was interrupted.

"W-what if Prince Lyon wins?" Juvia said in a nervous voice.

"I-" Natsu said again but was interrupted.

"Or if Prince Gray wins?" Juvia said as she grabbed Natsu's shoulders and shook him. "MORE IMPORTANTLY,WHO DO I CHEER FOR?" Juvia yelled at Natsu.

"How about thou try listening to me," Natsu said as he peeled her fingers off his shoulders and crossed his arms.

"O-okay," said Juvia in a shaky voice.

"To be honest, I think Gray is going to win. Although he said he doesn't care for you, he's stronger than Lyon. I've seen Gray train before and I heard from Lucy that Lyon never trains." Natsu said trying to make Juvia feel better.

"Gray? Well…that's ok, but…he hates me…," Juvia said as the color drained from her face.

"But Lucy did say that Lyon is so good, he doesn't need to train…" Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"Did thou say something?" Juvia asked politely. Natsu quickly said no before Juvia could suspect something.

* * *

><p><span>(Narrators point of view over Gray and Lucy)<span>

As Gray and Lucy walked down the stairs, they saw Natsu and Juvia talking and laughing. Both siblings simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Gray, don't you think their bonds are…too deep." Lucy asked in a bitter tone, slightly jealous.

"I know what you mean…" Gray said as he stepped down.

* * *

><p><span>(Narrators point of view over Natsu and Juvia)<span>

Natsu and Juvia both turned to see who was walking downing the stairs. They saw Prince Gray and Princess Lucy walking down the stairs.

"Look who is has come, Natsu-kun," said Juvia as she elbowed Natsu in the gut.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Natsu asked nervously.

"You know exactly what I mean," Juvia said in a teasing tone.

"W-Well…you shouldn't be talking either!" Natsu said as he nudged Juvia and looked at Gray.

"I-I failed to see your point…" Juvia said as a faint blush appeared on her face.

"You know _exactly_ what I am talking about," teased Natsu.

* * *

><p><span>(Narrators point of view over Gray and Lucy)<span>

"Why do they continue to elbow each another…" Lucy wondered out loud.

"I am unsure myself. I assume that is how they show friendship…" Gray said in a cold voice. Lucy nodded in agreement and stared at Natsu. Lucy was lost in thought when she accidently stepped on her gown as she moved forward. She lost her balance and began to fall forward. She was going to hit the ground face first.

"KYAAA," Lucy yelled in fear as she tumbled forward.

"LUCY!" Gray yelled as his eyes widened.

* * *

><p><span>(Narrators point of view over Natsu and Juvia) <span>

Natsu's eyes widened in fear and he sprinted forward. Lucy screamed and squeezed her eyes shut. Natsu swallowed and realized he would not make it to the stairs to save Lucy fast enough. Natsu pushed forward and slid forward on the ground. He opened his arms and felt his back hit the ground. Suddenly he felt Lucy in his arms. He caught her safely.

* * *

><p><span>Lucy's Point Of View<span>

I screamed and squeezed my eyes shut, praying for the best. Suddenly I felt someone's strong arms around me. Someone had saved me. I slowly opened my eyes to see the person and I met a pair of familiar eyes. I gasped when I realized we had both fallen on the floor. I pushed myself off him and looked up, captivated by his eyes.

* * *

><p><span>Natsu's Point Of View<span>

When she opened her eyes, I realized they were beautiful. They were deep brown, just like chocolate. Her blond hair was scattered across my arms, and I realized how soft it was. Her side bangs were covering her left eye, making her look stunning.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's Point Of View<strong>

"Are you okay princess?" Natsu asked calmly as he looked into her chocolate eyes.

"Y-Yes…. I am truly grateful," said Lucy, blushing. Natsu smiled at Lucy and stood up. Lucy felt a little disappointed. She wanted to be in his arms a little longer. He offered her his hand and helped her up.

"It was nothing…" Natsu said with a gentle smile. Lucy's heart fluttered and melted at Natsu's smile.

"Are thou okay Princess Lucy?" Juvia asked as she touched Lucy's shoulders.

"Ah…Yes, thank you," Lucy said as she dusted off her clothes.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Gray asked as he ran down the stairs.

"Yes…thanks to Natsu…" said Lucy smiling at Natsu as she slightly tilled her head sideway. Natsu's heart skipped a beat as he stared into her eyes.

"Thank you for saving my sister," Gray said to Natsu. Lucy smiled at Gray and waited for Natsu's reply.

"It was my pleasure," Natsu said, embarrassed.

"We shall take our leaves. My father would not be pleased if I arrive late for the tournament," Gray said

"We will walk with you…" Juvia said happily.

"We would enjoy the company," Lucy said as her heart skipped a beat as Natsu stepped closer to her.

Everyone walked towards the main hall and exited through a pair of doors near the back. When they entered the Stadium, they saw it decorated beautifully. Balloons were tied in various places and the center of the Stadium was covered with marble plates. Along the sides were bleachers, which were protected by strong metal rods. The bleachers had five stories in total and, on the fifth floor sat the King and the Queen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Ice Island," An announcer said. The announcer stood in a booth on the left side on the Stadium. She had short green hair and was wearing a tight black shirt that said Ice Island on it.

"All those here to view the tournament, please take a seat in the bleachers. In addition, Snacks and beverages will be provided during the match. The match will start in a hour." The announcer said in a confident voice.

"An hour?" repeated Lucy in panic.

"It's okay Lucy, I am ready," Gray said as they reached the Men's locker room.

"If you say so," Lucy said in a nervous voice. Gray smiled at Lucy and patted her head softly.

"Don't worry," he said with a grin. Lucy's face lifted and smiled back at Gray. Natsu and Juvia stood in silence and watched them in jealously.

'_**If only I was Princess Lucy'**_Juvia thought.

'_**If only I was a prince. Nevertheless, I had to be a servant. Not that I regard being a servant as a bad thing…'**_thought Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later<strong>

"Whoa…. Natsu-Kun, the stadium is full." said Juvia in a surprised voice.

"Yeah" replied Natsu with a nod. "It is the tournament of two princes…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Juvia, Princess of Water Island," The announcer stated as a spotlight fell upon Juvia. Juvia slowly waved to the crowd with a smile on her face. The audience stayed silent, looking at her with disgust. The roof of the stadium began to open. When it opened completely, Juvia saw that there was a clear blue sky outside.

"Now please welcome Prince Lyon and Prince Gray," continued the announcer as the spotlight fell upon Gray and Lyon.

The audience cheered for the two princes. They whistled and clapped as Lyon waved his arms to show his love for the people of Ice Island. On the other hand, Gray crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Gray glanced around the stadium searching for Lucy and the others. His eyes fell on Juvia; he could tell she was worried about him. A smile spread on his face as he stared at her. Gray realized he was smiling and shook his head. He turned away from Juvia and looked for Lucy. Juvia's fluttered when she saw the Gray. She realized that he was handsome in simple clothes. He was wearing a T-shirt and black pants. On top he was wearing an armour plate for his chest and shoulders. She looked at Lyon, who was blowing kisses in her direction. With a nervous smile, she waved at Lyon.

"She is _so_ in love with me," Lyon said with a smirk. _**Yeah as if, **_Gray thought in annoyance.

"For this tournament there are mandatory rules." Announcer said holding a piece of paper.

"Rule number 1. No **Magic **is allowed.

Rule number 2. The warrior must fight with a weapon located in the rink.

Rule number 3. No maiming, once a warrior has collapsed and stayed down for ten seconds, the tournament is over." The announcer said in a calm voice.

"You may now pick your weapons," The announcer said as the princes entered the rink.

"It seems that the both Princes have picked their weapons," the announcer said with joy, once Gray and Lyon choose their weapons. The crowd went wild as the entrance to the inner rink was locked.

"Both princes to the center!" said the announcer. Gray and Lyon walked towards the center of battlefield. They stood on opposite sides of each other. Gray and Lyon bowed to each other, swords behind there back. The announcer ringed the golden bell that hung behind her.

"You can still give up Gray," Lyon said while smirking.

"I never backed down to a challenge. Besides, I want the satisfaction of wiping that smirk of your face." Gray said as he unsheathed his sword.

"I have to admit, I like his style," said Natsu with a smile as he watched from the bleachers.

"Why?" Juvia said as she looked into Natsu's eyes.

"He said he'll never back out a challenge…" Natsu said.

"Wait, how do thou know what Gray is saying?" said Lucy as she crossed her arms.

"I'm a Dragon slayer," Natsu said with a grin.

"I see…" Lucy said with a warm smile. Natsu took a step closer to Lucy. To his surprise, she stood there waiting for him to make his next move.

"Not to be rude, but can you guys, please flirt somewhere else. They are about to start the fight and I don`t want to be distractive by your romantic scene…." said Juvia in frustration.

"J-J-J-J-u-u-v-v-i-i-a-a-a" Natsu stuttered.

"What?" Juvia said looking at Natsu in annoyance. "Oh…ah…forgive my rudeness…" Juvia said when she saw their red faces.

"Now, you may begin!" The announcer yelled as the crowd cheered. Suddenly, it was only them in the stadium, no one else. The world around them had disappeared. Only the fight mattered.

Lyon smirked and unsheltered his sword. Gray ran towards him holding the sword steady. Gray swung his sword, aiming for Lyon's chest. Lyon blocked his attack and parried. He advanced on Gray, moving with lightning speed. Gray tried to thrust his sword and feint but failed, giving Lyon an opening to strike. Lyon moved forward with agility and speed. He swiped his sword against Gray's arms, cutting his skin. Blood oozed out of Gray's wound as Lyon side stepped and parried. Gray grimaced and blocked Lyon's attack. He steadied himself and swung his sword at Lyon. Lyon ducked as the blade flew over his head. Gray feinted and moved to the right. Lyon jumped back and advanced on Gray. Gray tried to thrust his sword, this time succeeding. His sword pushed forward and skimmed Lyon's cheek, leaving a cut. Lyon cringed and stepped back.

"You've gotten better, brother…" Lyon said with an evil smile on his face, "But not as good as me!"

Lyon moved at a quick pace. He dashed to Gray's right side and parried, striking Gray on the rib cage and cutting him. Gray pulled back and touched his rib cage. He grimaced in pain and raised his sword. Lyon stood a few feet away. Gray stared at the menacing look in Lyon's eyes. Lyon pulled back his arm and threw his sword. It went flying through the air and flew past Gray's ear, cutting a lock of his hair in the process. Gray stumbled backwards and looked at Lyon's sword, which was now stuck in the wall behind him. He cringed and sprinted towards Lyon. Gray raised his sword and swung at Lyon again. He missed and parried. Lyon pulled out a dagger from his belt and swished past Gray in the opposite direction, slicing his hand. Gray yelped in pain and dropped his sword to the ground. It landed with a loud 'clang'.

Lyon stood a few feet behind Gray. He glanced at his hand and saw spots of blood. He raised his hand to his mouth and licked the blood off.

"If you won't fight with a sword, neither will I" Lyon dropped his dagger to the ground and advanced on Gray. Gray spun around and faced Lyon. Lyon swung a roundhouse punch. Gray ducked and raised his fists. Lyon kicked. Gray twisted and pulled away. He stumbled and stared at where Lyon had been. Gray's eyes widened. He glanced around but didn't see Lyon. He paused, listening for movement. He heard a whisper of a footstep to his left. He turned quickly and lashed out blindly. He felt his fist connect with muscled flesh and heard a soft "Oomph."

Gray spun around and was suddenly punched in his face. He stumbled backwards and felt fists pummel into him. He felt a fist connect with his jaw and gut. Lyon pulled back his arm and moved with lightning fast speed. He rammed his fist into the side of Gray's head. The wound on Gray's rib cage screamed in pain and his hand ached. Lyon kicked Gray in the shin, causing him to fall. Gray collapsed, blood dripping from his mouth. Suddenly, he heard the announcer start to count.

"ONE…" Gray looked up. His eyes wondered around the around the stadium.

"TWO…" He saw Lyon blowing kisses to his fans and his parent's disappointed looks.

"THREE" Gray's eyes wondered to Juvia. He saw Natsu leaning over Juvia, whispering in her ear. Suddenly the weight of the world crashed down on him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Meanwhile) <strong>_

"Oh no, Gray is hurt badly…," Juvia said in a scared voice. Natsu stood in front of Juvia and shook his head.

"Why don't you cheer for him?" He asked

"I-I c-cannot…."

"FOUR"

Natsu put his hands on the metal rode behind Juvia. He moved closer and whispered in Juvia's ear

"Why are you resisting? You care for him don't you? Do you want to see him get hurt?" Natsu said in a quiet voice.

"FIVE"

Suddenly Juvia remembered what the little Angle faerie said to her

"_**Think about the one you care about most. He will always be on your mind, even went you want him gone. He is the person you don't want to get hurt more than anyone else**_" Juvia finally understood what the faerie meant.

Natsu stepped back and looked Juvia.

"You better decide, your time is running out…"

"SIX"

"SEVEN" Juvia finally made her decision. She took a deep breath and yelled over the voices of the audience.

"YOU CAN DO IT GRAY!"

The whole stadium became silent suddenly.

"E…Eight…"

Gray's eyes locked with Juvia's eyes. As he looked at her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Gray realized that he could not lose the battle. There was someone out there who wanted him to win.

Gray grimaced and slowly stood up.

"NINE…Oh, Gray is back up! This fight's not over yet!" The announcer said in an excited voice.

Gray steadied himself and looked at Lyon. He looked to the side and spat out a mouthful of blood. His jaw continued to bleed from Lyon's punch. Lyon turned around, anger in his eyes.

Lyon ran towards him. Gray side stepped and held out his foot. Lyon, so mad he didn't realize, tripped over Gray foot and fell to the ground. He scrambled to get back up and raised his fists. Gray punched and Lyon bent backward. He felt Gray's knuckles swish past his nose. Gray lunged for Lyon and pushed him. He dodged Lyon fists and bent down. He kicked Lyon on the back of his leg and caused him to go flying forward. Lyon fell to the ground. As he hurried to get back up, Gray swung his fist at him. He spun him around and punched him the stomach. Lyon doubled over in pain and stumbled backwards. Gray did a roundhouse kick and pushed Lyon back. He fell to the ground and remained there. Gray smirked at him. Lyon grimaced and started to get up again. He was on his knees when Gray kneed him in the face. Lyon's eyes widened and Gray heard a small crack. Lyon slumped to the ground, blood coming out of his nose. Lyon didn't get up for ten seconds.

"And the victory goes to Prince Gray" yelled the announcer happily. The audience broke out into cheer and celebrations. Juvia smiled and hugged Natsu, thankful for his advice.

But something continued to bother Gray and he didn't understand why.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening <strong>

Gray couldn't get the picture out of his head. Natsu leaning over Juvia was the last think he wanted to see. As Gray walked towards his room, he spotted Juvia talking to Natsu. _**Why are they so close…**_Gray thought as he began walking towards Juvia and Natsu. _**Wait…no I don't care…but…she is my fiancé…and if she's planning to take over Ice Island, I should stop her…I don't care about her…only my people. Only the people of Ice-**_

"Prince-Sama, is there something I can do for you?" asked Juvia politely interrupting his thoughts, when she noticed him walking towards them.

"Ah…is it okay if I borrow your servant for a minute?" Gray answered as he put his hands in his pockets and made no eye contact with Juvia.

"Eh!...Natsu-kun?" the princess said in shock as her eyes widened.

"Yes…"Gray answered, slightly annoyed.

"Of… Of course…go ahead," Juvia said, pushing Natsu next to Gray. Natsu gave Juvia a look saying **'why are you doing this to me', **causing Juvia to glare and give him a look that said **'Natsu-kun, stop whining and go'**. Natsu sighed in defeat and made eye contact with Gray.

"Follow me," said Gray walking away. Natsu waved goodbye to Juvia and followed Gray.

"So…what do you want from me?" asked Natsu impatiently, as they reached the garden. Natsu's eyes widened as he looked at the garden in front of him. '_**The garden is beautiful. It's bigger than ours back at home**_' thoughtNatsu as he looked around.

"I want to know the r-relationship between y-you and Princess Juvia…" Gray as his heart rate increased. Natsu looked at Gray and saw a light blush on his face.

"Huh! Why do you care? More importantly, why should I tell you what relationship I have with Juvia!" Natsu said teasingly.

"Who do you think you are talking to? I am the Prince of Ice Island. I have every right to ask you any question, and you must answer it," Gray said in annoyance, meanwhile, wondering why he actually wants to know the relationship between them. He began wondering why he cares.

"Listen '_**Prince**_', I don't care if you are a prince. The only reason I am talking to you is because Juvia asked me to, Got it?" Natsu said. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Fine... If thou want to play it like so, I readily agree. After all, I now have Juvia. I will ask her instead!" the Ice prince said as he moved forward and walked ahead of Natsu.

"What! No wait!...I will tell you…. But you mustn't ask Juvia…I do not wish for Juvia to remember….to remember the horrible things I did…" Natsu called after Gray. Gray turned around and faced Natsu. Gray spoke softly, as his curiosity grew,

"What do you mean '**horrible** **things'**…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AuthorEditors Note****

**Hey Guys! Sorry it was late, but it's longer than usual...I had a lot of homework, since the march break and I couldn't get the chapter done on time. Part two of this chapter is almost done, but I can't make any promises...Thanks to all the people who reviewed the story... hope you enjoyed the fight scene... Please Review...CLIFFHANGER!**


	5. Natsu's past Part 2

"I'll tell you but, thou must promise never to tell Juvia. It all started when I was in Fairy Tail Orphanage... I will never forget what happened to us…" the dragon slayer said as he sat on a nearby rock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back <strong>_

_**Natsu: age 7**_

_**Lisanna: age 7**_

_**Juvia: age 7**_

_**Mira: age 12**_

_**Elfman: age 11**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Natsu! Where are you? Ugh…I give up. Thou can come out now!" A little girl with short, white hair said as glanced to her left and hurried to the top of a large flourishing green hill.<em>

"_Come on Natsu…this isn't funny…I…I'm scared…" The girl said as she nervously looked around, scanning the area. _

"_**Lisanna…**__" A voice called from far way. The voice spoke in a cold menacing tone, suddenly something jumped on Lisanna's back. She shrieked and jumped back, horrified as she watch the person roll back on the ground and laugh._

"_Natsu! You sacred me!" Lisanna said as she held a hand up to her chest._

"_Sorry, but you should've seen your face!"Natsu sat on the ground with his legs crossed laughing at Lisanna. Lisanna frowned and punched Natsu in his stomach. She giggled and ran towards the woods. _

"_Come back here!"Natsu yelled as he chased after Lisanna. Both friends laughed as they ran through the woods, chasing each other. Out of breath, they stopped in front of a large building. On the left side of the building, there was a symbol of a black bird. _

"_Home sweet home…" Lisanna said as she looked glanced at Natsu, who nodded in agreement. They began walking towards the building. Once inside, Natsu called out to those standing around, challenging anyone who claimed to be stronger than him to a fight. All of a sudden, people jumped on him, fighting and pushing each other around, in a playful manner. Lisanna giggled as she watched Natsu fight. She sat down next to her best friend, May. May smiled and tucked her glistening black hair behind her ear. Her hair fell down to her thin waist. She had sea blue eyes, with flecks of green in them. May emitted an aura of beauty. _

"_Lisanna! Thou are back! Oh… and Master wanted to see you…" May said as she glance up from a book she was reading._

"_I wonder why…" Lisanna mumbled curiously, she stood up walked towards the master's room. _

_**I wonder where she is going,**__ Natsu thought as he watched Lisanna walk away. Natsu scrunched his nose, and then decided to chase after Lisanna. He stood behind her and was about to call her name when he watched her enter Master's room. Shocked, he quickly hided himself behind a wall. He heard the door close and tiptoed across the hallway. He stopped in front of the door and pressed his ear against it. _

"_Master, thou called me?" Natsu heard Lisanna say._

"_Yes my child, I have some good news. It seems someone wishes to adopt you. I have met them; they are kind and generous people. Are thou alright with being adopted? " Master said in a clam voice. _

"_I am honoured with their offer and I accept graciously." Natsu strained to hear all of Lisanna's answer. Natsu's eyes widened as he heard Lisanna accept the offer. Lisanna agreed to leave everything behind. She agreed to leave Natsu behind. If Natsu hadn't heard this conversation, he would never believe Lisanna would leave him. _

"_Would you like to greet thy new guardians?" Master asked politely. _

"_No, no Master. As long as you think that they will take care of me. I am ok, I believe you," Lisanna replied with a small smile. _

"_That's my girl! Now go on and pack up your things. Thou shall be leaving this afternoon…be prepared." Master said as he patted her head._

"_Yes…"Lisanna nodded her head and excused herself. As she stepped outside Master's office, she sighed._

"_Are you really are going to leave us?" Lisanna heard someone say. She turned around quickly, wondering who it was. Her eyes widened as she saw Natsu._

"_D-did thou hear e-everything?"Lisanna asked, stepping back._

"_I can't believe it…"Natsu shook his head and ran off. He hurried down the hallway, leaving Lisanna standing there, shocked._

"_N-no Natsu please, st-" Lisanna began to plead, but was interrupted. _

"_You should pack up…" Natsu said coldly as he looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with Lisanna. _

"_D-don't l-leave me. NOT WHEN I NEED MY BEST FRIEND THE MOST!" Lisanna yelled as she started to cry aloud. When everyone heard Lisanna's cries, they ran towards the staircase, wondering what happened. As they began to climb up the staircase, they saw Natsu running downstairs, tears streaming down his cheeks. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>LISANNA'S POINT OF VIEW<strong>_

_Everyone was surrounding me. They were asking me questions that I didn't want to answer. All that came to my mind was how I would never be able to accomplish this without Natsu. My best friend, my only friend, left me when I needed him the most. He left me, by myself. I was alone…_

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's Point Of View<strong>

**Later That After Noon**

"_Hello, my name is Mira and this is my brother, Elfman," A girl with long white hair told Lisanna. Mira stood next to Elfman. He was tall, muscular and also had white hair. _

"_Nice to meet you, I am Lisanna," said a young girl as she bowed._

"_Hi Lisanna, would you like to be our little sister?" Mira said with a small giggle._

"_Yes. Please take care of me," Lisanna smiled at them. _

"_Great!" Mira smiled back and reached out for Lisanna's hand. Holding hands, they walked out of the orphanage, with Elfman following closely. Lisanna glanced over her shoulder and saw everyone waving at her. She scanned the crowd with her eyes but she didn't see was Natsu. Bravely, Lisanna held back her tears and waved at her friends. As they walked down the path, Lisanna saw a sparkling carriage outside the orphanage gates. __**He really isn't going to come,**__ Lisanna thought as the guard opened the gate and let them out. Elfman held open the carriage door as Lisanna stepped inside. Once everyone was seated inside the carriage, it began to move, causing Lisanna to lose the last piece of hope she had. She was sitting on the left side of the carriage, next to a window facing the orphanage. _

"_LISANNA!" the girl heard someone yell. She immediately looked outside the window to see who called her name. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she saw Natsu running towards the carriage._

"_LISANNA! PLEASE FROGIVE ME!" Natsu yelled as he tried to catch up with the carriage. _

"_IT'S OKAY NATSU... I FORGIVE YOU! TAKE CARE OF YOUR SELF!" Lisanna yelled to him as she cried heavily. _

"_LISANNA *huff*... DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!" Natsu screamed to the carriage as he slowed his pace. _

"_NATSU! REMEMBER! WE'LL ALWAYS BE FRIENDS FOREVER!" Lisanna wiped a tear off her cheek and looked back at Natsu. He made eye contact with her and stopped running to catch his breath. Lisanna nodded her head and felt someone squeeze her hand. As Natsu disappeared in the distance and Elfman rolled up her window, Lisanna looked at Mira, who was holding her hand. As their cariiage drove down the road, Lisanna cried heavily while Mira patted her head. Natsu watched their carriage disappear and fell on his knees, blaming himself for Lisanna's tears. Natsu punched his fish into the ground while tears streamed down his cheeks. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Days later<strong>_

"_Natsu, you must eat something!" May said as she laid a plate of food in front of Natsu. _

"_May, I told you, I am not hungry!" Natsu shoved the plate away from himself. May sighed and, after picking up the food, she walked away. Natsu stood up and went outside He walked to his favourite spot, where he and Lisanna used to play together. He walked up his favorite hill as wind blew through his hair. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu's Point of view<strong>_

_As I walked on the fresh grass, I saw a girl with blue hair playing. She looked happy and carefree even though she was playing alone._

_I slowly walked over to her and said, "Who are you?"_

_She turned around to face me and smiled. As she looked at me, I was captivated by her eyes. Her eyes were dark blue, with flecks of white and sea blue. _

"_Hi! My name is Juvia Lockser. What's your name?" She asked me with a beautiful smile on her face._

"_Uh…nice to meet you…my name is Natsu Dragneel…" I replied with an awkward smile. Juvia giggled and asked "Would you like to play with me, Natsu-Kun?" _

"…_.Really?" I exclaimed. _

"_Yeah!" Juvia giggled took my hand. We played until sunset, laughing and running. _

"_Oh no…" Juvia said as she looked at the sky, panic filled her voice. "I'm late. I must return to the castle now or father will be angry…" _

"_Wait! Castle?" I asked, confused._

"_Yup…don't you know who I am?" Juvia questioned._

"_Nope... I have no idea…" I said as I rubbed the back of his head._

"_Really?" Juvia said as her eyes widened in surprise. "That's surprising…." Juvia giggled. "Alright then, I'll tell you who I am. I am..." Juvia said, holding back her breath._

"_You are...?" I asked getting slightly impatiently._

"_I am...," Juvia said in a teasing tone. _

"_You are...?" I asked again. I took Juvia's hands in my hands. _

"_I am…the princess of this Island!" Juvia said with a smile. I stood there, shocked. My eyes widened as Juvia giggled at my expression. _

"_N-no way...it can't be! I was playing with the princess? You're the princess!" Natsu said as he furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. "Wait! This means I am friends with a princess!" I laughed and began jumping around. _

"_We're…friends?" Juvia asked in shock._

"_Yup! Friends!" Natsu said with a smile. _

"_Wow…I never had a friend before…" Juvia said putting a finger on her rosy lips._

"_You're kidding me right? You're a princess, and you never had a friend before?" _

"…_uh…no…I'm not kidding…"Juvia looked down, embarrassed._

"_Oh…well that's okay! You just made a friend for life!" I grinned at her, trying to cheer her up._

"_Really! You mean it!" Juvia looked up at me with hope in her eyes._

"_Of course!"_

"_Yeah! I promise I will never leave your side either!" Juvia said as she hugged me. _

"…_uh... Thanks…" I said awkwardly as I blushed. _

"_Oh no….I must leave now!" Juvia said a panicked voice. She ran down the hill and looked back at me. She waved and disappeared through the woods. I waved at Juvia as she disappeared, then happily walked back home._

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's point of view<strong>

"_Natsu where were you?" May asked in a nervous voice as Natsu walked through the front door. _

"_Oh, sorry to make you worry May, but I was playing with my new friend" Natsu said, smiling. _

_**Wait…**_May thought, _**did he just smile?**_

"_Hey May, I'm really hungry, is there any food?" Natsu questioned as he rubbed his stomach. _

"_Y-yeah…" May said in a surprised voice. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Years Later<strong>_

_**Natsu: age 12**_

_**Juvia: age 12 **_

_**Levy: age 22**_

_**Gajeel: age 24**_

"_I wonder if Natsu- Kun is coming today," Juvia whispered to herself._

"_Princess, we must take our leave now," said a girl with short blue hair._

"_But Levy-Chan, I must introduce you to Natsu-kun!" Juvia whined._

"_Princess today is the Mascaraed Ball and you must attend!" Levy said, losing her patient._

"_No…I don't want to leave just yet. I promise Natsu-kun that we would meet up today…." Juvia said with authority. _

"_Princess, your father will be extremely disappointed," Levy protested._

"_I hate been a princess!" Juvia yelled as she ran away from Levy._

"_Princess! Come back!" Levy called as she chased after her. Juvia ran past a hill, disappearing from sight. She slowed her pace and looked over her shoulder to see if Levy was chasing her. Juvia glanced around and realized Levy was nowhere to be seen. Juvia wiped a tear off her cheek and sat down. _

_Levy ran past the big hill in the search of the princess. Soon, she realized that she was running in circles._

"_Oh no…what do I do? The king will not be happy!" Levy wondered aloud. Suddenly, she saw a boy with pink hair running towards her. _

"_Um…excuse me, but have you seen a girl with curly blue hair nearby?" Boy questioned in an anxious voice._

"…_Why…?" Levy asked suspiciously._

"_Well, I told her to meet me here, but she isn't here. Therefore, I am a little worried…" The pink haired boy said with a worried look on his face._

"_What if she didn't come?" levy said, testing the boy._

"_No, she always keeps her promise," The boy said in a confident and determined voice. _

"_I am Juvia's friend. It's nice to meet you, I'm Levy." Levy told Natsu._

"_Oh…I'm Natsu, but where's Juvia?" _

"_It seems that she has run away…" Levy said in a disappointed voice. _

"_What do you mean, she is gone?" Natsu asked as his eyes widened in panic._

"_She insisted on me meeting you, I told her we would be late for her duties and we should leave, but she was upset and ran off." Levy recounted. "She even declared that she hates being a princess…" Levy crossed her arms in annoyance._

"_WHAT? You said that? How could thou say that? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?" Natsu yelled in anger. _

"_Me! WHAT kind of friend are you, making a girl wait?" Levy yelling back, equally angry. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile<strong>_

"_Well…what do we have here?" someone said. Juvia looked up to see someone she didn't recognize. _

"_Um... excuse me, but do I know you?" Juvia asked as she stood up and dusted off her clothes. _

"_So, you're the spoiled princess Juvia," the boy said with an evil smile. _

"_W-what? Who a-are y-you?" Juvia asked as she shivered, uncomfortable with the boy's smile. Juvia's instincts told her to run, and without a second to waste, she broke into a run. Moving quickly the boy grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. Juvia shrieked, afraid of what might happen. _

"_Wait! Did you hear that?" Natsu said, stopping the fight._

"_Hear what!" Levy asked, looking around._

"_I think Juvia is in trouble…!"Natsu yelled as he started run towards the sound of Juvia's voice._

"_What? How do you know that?" asked Levy, running after Natsu. _

"_I am a dragon slayer. I have good hearing," said Natsu. '__**No way a dragon slayer... just like Gajeel' **__thought Levy in a shock._

"_AHHH... Let me go!" Juvia yelled in fear as she struggled to get free from the boy's grip. _

"_Stop moving!" yelled the boy as he kicked Juvia in the back of her knee. _

"_Well…at least the crying stopped," The boy commented as Juvia fell to the ground. _

"_How dare you hurt her!" A voice said. Instantly, the boy turned around to see who the person was. He saw a pink hair boy with flames coming out his hand. _

"_W-who are y-you?" The boy asked, shivering as he moved back._

"_I'm Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu said. He ran forward and sent flames towards the boy. The boy fell to ground and as he scrambled to get back up, he saw Natsu glare at him. He ran away, terrified, leaving the three of them alone. _

"_Juvia, are you okay?" asked Natsu, worried. "You're not hurt?"_

"_Yup, I'm ok…" Juvia said with a grin. _

"_Man, you scared me," Natsu said with a sigh of relief. _

"_Sorry…" Juvia said, slightly embarrassed._

"_It's okay, although, you really need a bodyguard or a servant…" Natsu said as he helped Juvia stand up. Levy stood behind him, watching him carefully. _

"_Yeah…Oh! Why don't you become my bodyguard and servant?" Juvia asked, excitedly. _

"_Me!" Natsu said as his eyes widened in shock. Juvia nodded and smiled. _

"_I don't know….I mean, what's the point if it's no fun?" Natsu said as he scratched his head. _

"_What if I give you all the food and fire you want?" Juvia asked_

"_Well..." Natsu started to say but was cut off. _

"_Umm…oh, how about we make a deal?" Juvia said as an idea popped into her head. _

"_A deal?" asked the boy as his curiosity grew._

"_Yeah, if you become my servant, I'll find a way to let you meet Lisanna," Juvia said with a smirk._

"_Really? It's a deal!" Natsu said happily. He would do anything to meet Lisanna again._

"_Great," said Juvia with joy._

"_Okay... now we must go," Levy said as she took a hold of Juvia's hand softly._

"_Come on Natsu-kun, let's go!" said Juvia, offering her hand. Natsu gladly took her hand and went with her. They sat in a blue and white carriage and headed towards the castle. When they arrived, Natsu craned his head out the window._

"_Wow! The castle is huge!"Natsu tilted his head to get a better view. _

"_Wait till you see the garden!" Juvia giggled. _

"_Awesome!" Natsu said excitedly. They walked through numerous hallways. __**This place is amazing, **__Natsu thought,__** I can't believe I am in a castle!**_

"_So princess, umm…when do I get to see Lisanna?" Natsu asked impatiently._

"_Soon, after we informed father that I have picked my servant," Juvia told Natsu with a smile._

"_Do you even know where this girl lives?" Levy questioned Natsu. _

"_Of course not…" Natsu laughed, scratching the back of his head._

"_What's so funny about that?" levy hollered as she hit Natsu on his head._

"_Ouch! That hurts," Natsu complained._

"_Well, that's what thy gets for been an idiot," Levy smirked and crossed her arms giving off an '__**is that all you got?**__' aura. Juvia laughed nervously, uncomfortable in this situation. _

"…_So…how about we go to Fairy Tail Orphan? We can ask for information about Lisanna-San?" Juvia said, confirming with Natsu. _

"_That's a great idea your highness," Levy said politely. Juvia stopped in front of an oak door with a plaque on it that read __**"King's Chambers"**__. Natsu stopped behind Juvia as Levy moved forward and knocked on the door softly. _

"_Come in," They heard a voice say. Natsu's eyes widened as the three of them stepped into the room. The room was spacious and stunning. A large desk sat in front of three windows that stretched from the floor to the celling, showing the view of the beautiful gardens. Long red curtains hung on top of the windows. Rows of bookshelf covered each corner of the room. To the left of the desk, there was a hidden door, leading to the King's bedroom. _

"_Natsu-kun, please close your mouth," Juvia said, slightly unpleased._

"_Huh…oh…I'm sorry," Natsu apologized, felling embarrassed._

"_Greetings father," said Juvia as she curtsied. _

"_Hello, and who might this young boy be?" The king asked as he stood up from his desk. _

"_I am Natsu Dragneel, A fire dragon," Natsu declared proudly. _

"_Well, Natsu Dragneel, is there something I can do for thou?" The king moved from behind his desk, and walked towards them. _

"_Father…" Juvia said nervously as the king looked at her._

"_Natsu-kun is my only best friend. He is well-mannered (*right :/ ) and kind hearted. Today, someone attempted to abduct me, gladly, Natsu rescued me. That's why I was hoping thou may consider-" Juvia said before she was interrupted. _

"_-Approving him as you servant?" The king said, slightly skeptical. _

"_Y-yes, father," Juvia answered nervously. _

"_Juvia, what's wrong?" Natsu said as he leaned over and whispered to Juvia. "Are you scared of that old man?" Natsu said and, although he was whispering, everyone in the room heard him. Natsu gestured to the king after making his remark, only to see the princess go pale. The room was silent._

"_I see you are courageous, yes? If he is willing, let him be your servant…" said the king with a smirk. _

"_R-really?" Juvia said, surprised by her father's reaction. _

"_Yes, now leave my chambers, I have work to be done." said the king. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Days Later At Fairy Tail Orphanage<strong>_

_The next morning, Juvia kept her promise to Natsu and agreed to take him to Fairy Tail Orphanage. As Juvia, Natsu, and Levy walked into the orphanage, they spotted people of all ages weeping, in various places. _

"…_.Everyone what's wrong?" Natsu asked worriedly, as he moved towards May. _

"_May?" Natsu put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. _

"_N-Natsu…," said May, crying. _

"_What's going on?" Natsu said as he gripped May's hand. _

"_L-L-isan-na is d-d-dead," May looked Natsu is his eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, and squeezed his hand. _

"_W-what are you talking about?" Natsu said in an anxious voice._

"_That's….that's n-not possible," Juvia mumbled as she collapsed to the ground. _

"_N-No I-I… Lisanna i-is alive I-I... don't believe t-thou… guys. T-this must be a-a… prank….right?" Natsu said, desperate. _

"_N-natsu-kun…" Mira appeared from behind a door and spoke softly. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry…" Mira nodded her head, her face covered in tears. _

"_No…No, NO!…YOU!… You were supposed to take care of HER!" Natsu yelled at Mira, tears appearing in his eyes, as red mist began to form near his feet. _

"_N-Natsu-kun…" Juvia said softly as she stood up and moved towards Natsu, touching his arm. Natsu harshly shoved Juvia's away as his anger grew. His skin started to vaporize in air as it peeled off him. Juvia could see a blood red skin underneath his real skin. Everyone in the room watched in horror as Natsu's body took a form of a menacing, horrifying dragon. _

"_T-That's the b-body of the legendary Igneel!" May said as her eye's widened and she shivered in fear.  
>"I-Igneel?" said Juvia as she looked at Natsu's evolved body. Natsu continued to grow, until he was so tall, the roof broke above him. <em>

_Natsu roared as he glared at the people in the room, who now looked little figures. Some people screamed, while others ducked for cover. Pieces of the roof fell to the ground. Natsu swung his large spiky tail as he started to destroy the building. _

"_Everyone! Get out! He has lost control of his body! His emotions are controlling him!" Levy yelled to everyone in the room. They obeyed the instruction Levy gave them and hurried out of the room. Levy saw two small children on the floor crying and ran towards them. She picked the children up and hurried out the room, bringing them to safety. Natsu's anger grew and he blew fire at the front door. The front beam fell to the ground and blocked the entrance. The walls caught on fire, since the building was made of wood. Outside, Levy rounded up the children and began counting. _

"_Is everyone out?" Levy asked as she looked around. She counted the number of people outside and gasped in shock. _

"_The Princess! The princess is trapped in the building!" said Levy in horror as she looked at the burning building. The walls of the orphanage started to collapse. _

"_Natsu-kun…" Juvia said softly. Natsu looked at Juvia as he roared. Fire was surrounding them, its violent flames threatening to hurt them. _

"_I am sorry, I couldn't p-protect Lisanna-san for you," Juvia said as she took a step closer to him. Natsu, his anger still blazing, threw a fireball at Juvia. Unfortunately, it hit Juvia's left arm, searing her skin. She shirked in pain and she clenched her teeth, not willing to give up. Juvia steadied herself and moved towards Natsu once again. _

"_Water Lock" mumbled Juvia. A large ball of water appeared in the air and formed around Juvia, covering her body. __**This should protect me from Natsu-kun's fire balls for now, and I'll have air to breathe **__Juvia thought. Natsu threw another fireball at Juvia and it hit her directly. Juvia wavered, her magic too weak to handle a large blast, and stumbled and fell backwards, into a bookcase. Juvia attempted to get up but the fire cut off her air supply and caused her to struggle. The poor girl kneeled in blood from her wounds. Natsu swung his tail, aiming at the bookshelf behind Juvia. She watched in horror as the bookshelf tumbled forward and came crashing down. _

_Levy heard Juvia screaming in pain from outside and lost her resolve. Levy was determined to protect the princess.  
>"JUVIA? JUVIA I AM COMING! JUVIA!… HOLD ON!" yelled Levy as she punched at the door, but it refused to move. <em>

"_Levy! Calm down! Juvia-chan will be fine…she's a strong girl…" May comforted Levy as she patted her back. _

"_S-she is only 12…who know what's happening in there," Levy said as she began to cry. _

"_N-N-atsu-K-un *huff*…. have I…" Juvia gasped as fell back, crushed underneath the bookcase. Juvia's ribs were bruised badly and a gash on her leg from the bookcase made her dizzy. Blood seeped through her clothes and stain the ground. She clutched her side.  
>"Have…I… *huff*… I…lost….*sniff*…you…?...*sniff*…" Juvia whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Natsu distraughtly watched Juvia cry, causing his memories to come back. His anger subsided and he slowly began to change. <em>

"_J-u…" Natsu tried to speak. Juvia looked up to see Natsu changing back into his human form. The strange red mist started to fade away as he shrunk. _

"_u-v-i-a..." finished Natsu as he fully turned back. Natsu a wave of fear rolled over Natsu as he looked around, understanding and knowing he was responsible for the destruction of the orphanage. He looked at Juvia, who was lying in a pool of blood, covered by a bookcase. _

"_J-Juvia d-d... d-did I... thi-i-s... to t-thou...?" Natsu said frantically as he ran towards Juvia. He panicked as Juvia coughed up blood and rushed to her aid, trying to lift the bookcase off from her. His knees bukled and he pushed, finally pushing the bookcase up. _

"_J-Juvia, h-hurry…" Natsu said as he grimaced to hold the bookcase up. Juvia raised her head and pushed her legs, moving to her left. She scrambled away from the bookcase as Natsu let it go and watched it fall to the ground. _

"_Natsu…I'm g-g…glad…" Juvia whispered to Natsu as she began to lose consciousness. Natsu's eyes widened and he kneeled down beside Juvia. He gently put the unconscious Juvia in his arms, careful not to touch her broken and bruised ribcage. He looked around the burning orphanage and saw rubble covering the floor. The entrance was blocked by a large beam that was on fire. _

_"HELP!... LEVY! HELP ME!... THE PRINCESS IS DYING!" Levy heard Natsu call for help from the other side. _

"_HOLD ON NATSU! WE WILL GET YOU OUT THERE!" Levy yelled back. _

"_HURRY UP! There's no air in here! Only smoke! IT'S GIVING JUVIA A HARD TIME BREATHING," yelled Natsu in hope. _

"_**Quiero citar fuego**__ *(I summon fire)*..." Levy yelled a spell and the fire burst the entrance open. They saw Natsu running towards them holding Juvia. _

"_JUVIA!" yelled Levy as she ran towards Natsu._

"_Thou are a monster! You're the cause of Juvia's wounds!" Levy said in anger as she moved towards Natsu and slapped him. Natsu's eyes widened as Levy pulled Juvia out of his arms and wiped a tear off her cheek._

"_I-I-didn't mean to…" Natsu said, regretting what he did. Levy gave Natsu a death glare as she ran to the carriage Levy pulled the door open and laid Juvia on the backseat. _

"_Quickly! Take us to the castle!" Levy told the driver. "She's injured."_

"_Yes Ma'am," the driver said as he tipped his hat. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>_

"_Juvia..." Natsu said softly as he looked at the girl lying in front of him. He reached out for Juvia's hand and sat on a chair next to her bedside. __**She is been in a comma for 2 weeks, **__Natsu thought as he placed his hand on her head._

"_P-please wake u-p Princes... *sniff* P-please J-u-u-via wake u-up…" Natsu whispered as he cried and placed his head on his knees._

_Slowly Juvia opened her eyes to see Natsu crying. She opened her mouth to speak, but no voice came out. Her throat was dry and rough, and with all the strength she had, she place her hand on Natsu's head softly. Natsu looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Juvia's smiling face. _

"_J-Juvia…?" Natsu said as he cried harder. Juvia slowly shook her head as she wiped the tears away from Natsu's eyes. _

"_J-Juiva..." Natsu wiped his tears away and stood up, releasing Juvia's hand. " I don't w-want... to be your servant anymore," Natsu said with confidence as he gave a small smile. Juvia tilted and gave him a confused look. _

"_I-I have already hurt you enough. D-d-on't... want to hurt you anymore…" A small tear rolled down his cheek after he said that, but Natsu was quick to wipe it away. He took a small step back and, with a determined look on his face, he turned to leave. As he began to walk, he left someone grabbed his arm. Glancing back, he saw Juvia sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her face. _

"_Na…Natsu-kun…let's make a __**Promise" **__Juvia said, her voice dry and brittle. A small smile spread across her face as a single tear rolled down her cheek. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Of Flash Back<strong>_

Gray stood in shook; slowly processing the information he had received.

"I…I don't believe it…" Gray said, his eyes wide with shock.

"…whatever, you don't have to believe it…" Natsu said as he got off the rock he was sitting on.

"….I-I can't believe I actually …believe you," Gray said as he ruffled his hair. He looked to Natsu who had started to move towards the path. "Wait... what about the promise?" Gray asked.

"It's got nothing to do with you…" Natsu said, not looking back as he started walking down the path.

"Whatever, I'll just ask thy beloved master," Gray said with an evil smirk, as he caught up with Natsu, walking side by side.

"Go ahead, she won't tell you," said Natsu as he looked to Gray with a grin and quickened his pace, walking ahead of Gray.

"What do you mean?" Gray said in frustration, as he stooped walking and stared at Natsu's retreating back. Natsu grinned and didn't bother answering the question. He continued to walk without looking back, leaving Gray alone in the garden.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Finallyyyyy I am finished…. X_X I am never writing again….. SCREW the next chapter….<strong>

**Editor's note: What? You can't leave it like that! Are you nuts? What about the readers!**

**Author's notes: But~ I am too lazy to write .**

**Editor's note: Lazy~ my a**…. Fine then let me write the story! (Evil smile)**

**Author's note: No Way I don't trust that smile **

**Editor's Note: THEN FINISH IT! **

**Author: UGGH! But it's so much work….**

**Editor's note: Don't make me hit you… O.o **

**Author's note: You are not the boss of me….**

**Editor's note: What? You wanna fight? Come on! Let's take this outside!**

**Author's note: I am all fired up!**

…**..**

**Juvia: What the hell is this?**

**Gray: Boredom **

**Juvia: And I thought we were weird…**

**Editor and Author's note: SHUT UP! We are not weird! **

**Lucy: Please review to see who wins the fight….**

**Author's note: If you don't review NO CHAPTER'S.**

**Editor's note: Wow you're so selfish! Are you nutso? **

**Author's note: Let's finish this! By taking it outside...**

**Natsu: Oh~! Cat fight ;)**

* * *

><p>Sorry Guys for updating this chapters so many times... I forgot to add something<p>

In the next chapter of **The Scarifice Of True Love** :

**"How can you betray us?" Natsu asked as he growled.**

**"How much did you hear?" asked the girl coldly?**

**"Long enough to know that you are the spy for the Ice Island" said Natsu getting mad. **

**"Hmph! I never liked the Water Island in the first place," said the girl with a smirk as she crossed her arms. **

**TO BE CONTINUED!...**


	6. Betrayed!

Previously on The Sacrifice of True Love.

Gray has won the tournament deciding Juvia's fiancé. Natsu's Past has been revealed. But there is a mysterious promise that holds the key to Natsu and Juvia's relationship.

**NOW…. Who wins the battle between the Author and the Editor. **

**Author's note: Don't make me do this!**

**Editor's note: DOOOO IT! **

**Gray: Wow, and I thought I was cold. **

**EN: Shut up! I am NOT cold! (evil glare)**

**AN: Yeah… you`re NOT cold… (Narrows her eyes)**

**EN: Whatever! I won the fight, so now you must finish the story!**

**Natsu: Will I be in this chapter? **

**AN: Of course! Natsu-kun 3 (wink, wink)**

**Natsu: (blushes)**

**EN: NOW WRITE! **

**AN: Yes Sir! P.s All the readers, remember to read the note at the bottom! Important Cliff-hanger at the bottom!**

NOW to the story!

* * *

><p>Gray was walking towards his room when he bumped into Lucy.<p>

"Oh…brother! Can thou inform Princess Juvia that dinner is prepared?" Lucy said in plight.

"Why can't you inform the Princess?" Gray said slightly nervous.

"Uh…because I'm late for my date" said the princess as she passed by Gray.

"What! Date? With whom?" Gray called as he spun around and stared at Lucy's retreating back. Lucy stooped dead in her tracks and looked over her shoulder.

"Uh..." She looked at Gray with a light blush. Gray raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms and waited for her answer.

"N-N-Nat…su," Lucy said quickly, before running away.

"I knew it," mumbled Gray with a scowl on his face.

He walked towards the dining room, deep in thought. He wondered whether he should go down personally to Juvia's room or send a servant. Gray shook his head in thought and decided to call a servant, since he did not want to trouble himself, by going up to the third floor. Once he had decided this, the dining room came into view. Gray saw a servant nearby and instructed her on what to do. He saw a large, brown dining table was placed in the middle of the room as he walked in. Chairs surrounded the table for people to sit and eat. Gray saw his mother sitting at the end of the table his father was sitting at the opposite end of the table. As he moved towards the table, he spotted Leon glaring at him. As he walked up to his mother, he heard footsteps that were getting closer and closer. Gray guessed it was the princess, so he continued to ignore her. When he reached his mother, he saw a blue haired girl close the dining room door as she entered the room. Gray's eyebrows furrowed as his stomach did a flip, when he saw the princess.

"Good to see you princess, please have a seat," said the King with a smile as he gestured to the empty seats.

"Thank you my king," Juvia said with a small curtsy.

"There is an empty seat next to me princess," Leon said as he winked at the princess.

"Leon! Where are thy manners? Juvia is betrothed to Gray, so she must sit with him. " the king said as he scolded Leon. Juvia's heart fluttered with happiness as she mentally thanked the king.

"Mother, if you don't mind, may I sit beside thou?" asked Gray politely. He waited for his mother's reply as Juvia walked towards him. Gray's mother looked up and nodded her head with a small smile. Gray gave his mother a grin as she looked down again. He looked at Juvia who gave him a warm smile. Gray pulled out Juvia's chair and said, "Please have a seat Princess".

With a shocked look, Juvia said, "Thank you my Prince".

Gray smiled and pulled out his own chair as the waiter served the food.

"Um… I wonder what is taking Lucy and Natsu so long," The king questioned. When Gray heard Natsu's name, he remembered the promise. Jealousy rose inside of him and, without thinking, Gray said, "He is on a date with Lucy". The king looked surprised at first, but then anger flared from inside him as he stood up.

"HE IS WHAT?" The king yelled.

"Oh no…" Juvia said under her breath as she glanced at the king.

"N-No Natsu-kun is not on a date with Lucy-San! He...uh…told me Lucy requested his services. Yeah... requested his services…" Juvia said nervously, hoping the king would believe her lie.

"He said that? Truly?" the king said suspiciously.

"Why, father, Lucy told me-" said Gray with an evil smirk on his face. Suddenly he felt pain going through his right foot. It felt like someone had stepped on his foot. He looked at Juvia and saw a death glare.

"Thou were saying something?" Juvia said as she hid her hands under the table. She punched her fist into the palm of her hand, as Gray swallowed nervously.

"D-d-id I-I say date? I meant service. She told me, she requested service. My apologies everyone… my foot hurts so much, it might have caused me to say the wrong thing." said Gray with a nervous voice as Juvia set her hands on the table.

"That is unfortunate…should I send for the doctor?" the king suggested as he sat down and began to eat his meal.

"Oh there is no need for that father. I am positive if certain someone takes their heels off of my foot, the pain will disappear," said Gray as Juvia removed her foot with a giggle.

"Well, I am glad they aren't on a date. A servant and a princess must not be together for romantic reasons. It is not allowed," The king stated as he picked up his spoon. _**'Oh no…Poor Natsu-kun, he can never be with Lucy-san' **_Juvia though as her hunger vanished.

"Um…please excuse me everyone," Juvia said as she got up.

"Thou are not hungry? Thou have barely touched the food." The king asked.

"I am sorry my king, my hunger has disappeared." Juvia said as she curtsied.

"Really, well then thou are excused," the king laughed.

Gray watched as Juvia left the room. Lately, he hasn't felt like himself. Whenever Juvia is near him, he unconsciously tries to play cool. However, when she looks at him, he becomes awkward, not knowing what to say. Juvia makes him weak without realizing it. Gray wandered through hallways, deep in thought. _**'Why? It's like she freezes the air. I always feel like I'm suffocating. Every time she talks to me the air gets tighter and tighter…what's wrong with me?'**_

"Please excuse me," said Gray as he got up. Quietly he left the room as he closed the door behind him. Gray walked into the garden thinking why his feelings were changing for his enemies. It was true that he disliked water island people. So why did he had a soft spot from Juvia? She was from Water Island. This new feeling really annoyed him sometimes.

"Whoa, the garden sure looks beautiful in the moon light," said Gray as he glanced around the garden. Suddenly he heard a "Wsh" sound from behind. He quickly looked behind him to see who made the sound, although when he looked back, there was no one there. He heard the sound again but this time it was coming from above, he looked up and saw a window. Gray narrowed his eyes as he realized that the window was connected to Juvia's room. A large tree was growing next to the stone wall under Juvia's window.

"…hum..well…the promise….?" Gray mumbled quietly to himself. He always wanted to talk about the promise with the princess. Whenever he gathered his courage to talk to the princess privately, Lyon or Natsu would interrupt their conversation. He never actually got a chance to talk to her about this topic. For some reason this was a perfect opportunity to ask her. _**Hmm… I could go but there will be guards….they will never let me past…a fiancé cannot see his fiancé alone… at night especially…**_ Gray thought as he walked towards the wall. _**Wait? Why should I go up….? Am I crazy? No. No. No.**_ Gray shook his head and turned away from the wall. _**Well…I can just go up for second? I can just ask her and leave! Right?...hmmm…**_ Gray moved towards the wall and set his hand on the tree. _**Just this once…**_Gray thought as she started to climb the tree. Gray heaved himself up on to a branch and steadied himself. He dug his hands into the tree bark and pulled himself up to the next branch. Soon, he was right under Juvia's window.

'_**This reminds me of Romeo and Juliet' **_thought Gray as he pulled himself on to the last branch. Balancing himself, he knocked at Juvia's window.

Juvia heard someone knocking at her window and stirred in her sleep. She stretched her arms as she yawned and sat on her bed. **'It's probably Natsu-kun'** thought Juvia as walked towards the window. Juvia tried to look through the window however it was too dark to see the person. She opened the window slowly and carefully. Juvia couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the person. It was the prince.

"W-What are you doing here Prince-Sama? How long were you here?" Juvia blushed "Wait…were you watching me sleep?" Juvia said as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going Edward Cullen on you (TWILIGHT REFERENCE). Anyways, uh…can I come in?" asked the Prince politely.

"Oh…uh excuse my rudeness, please come on in….?" Juvia said nervously. Gray hopped in the room landing with a loud 'thud'. For the first time, Gray saw a beautiful woman wearing a nightdress. She was wearing a short white sleeveless dress that came up to her thighs. It showed her collarbone as well her arms. Her soft pale skin was showing clearly. The moon light shinned on them as Gray came closer to Juvia's face. _**Wow **_Gray thought… _**ouch..ah, the room is suffocating me**_. Gray stepped back and coughed. Juvia looked startled and move towards him.

"Are you alright? Are you getting sick?" Juvia said as she rested her hand on his shoulder. Gray's eyes widened and he jumped backward. "Don't touch me!" Gray said as he touched his chest. He could feel his heart thumping wildly.

"Uh…sorry… but um…did thou need something?" Juvia asked quietly.

"Oh…I...um…wish to know something." Gray said as he took a step towards her.

"What is it that you wish to know my Prince?"

"Well you see...," hesitated Gray as his heart began beating faster. Juvia gave him a questionable look as he continued.

"I talked to Natsu about your relationship," Gray told Juvia.

"What? What did he say?" asked Juvia nervously as her heart stopped racing.

"He told me about the incident... also-"

"Wait did he tell you about the promise?" said Juvia with a scared look as she cut off Gray.

"No…why can't thou tell me? Why is the promise so important?" Gray asked with a harsh tone.

"Prince, when the time comes I am sure Natsu-Kun will tell you," Juvia said trying to calm down the prince.

"Why can't you tell me?" asked Gray as he crossed his arms.

"If Natsu-kun didn't tell you, I cannot tell you either…" said Juvia as she looked down with a guilty look.

"Fine, if you find that your and Natsu's friendship is more important than mine and yours, than I am out of here" Gray said he walked towards the window. "Ice make kite," said Gray. A cold white smoke appeared before Juvia's eyes. She watched Gray jumping on a snowy ice and flying away.

"I am sorry," Juvia whispered as she looked out of the window.

* * *

><p>"I had a wonderful dinner Princess, see you tomorrow," said the boy to the princess.<p>

"Me too Natsu. Have a goodnight…" said Princess Lucy as she closed the door. Natsu happily walked through the hallways when he suddenly heard a BAM sound. He looked around to see that the sound had come from king's room. Natsu placed his ear against the king's door, curious about what had made the gentle king mad.

"You insolence! If an attack is preeminent, we must know what water island is planning!" Natsu heard the king yell. '_**Water Island?' **_thought Natsu suspiciously. He looked around the hallway to make sure there were no guards, and then pushed his ear closer to the door.

"Forgive me, your highness. The information I have received is not sufficient. I request you send me to the field again." Natsu heard a girl say_**. 'I know this voice…hmm…who is it? It is so familiar…' **_thought Natsu.

"I will send to Water Island one last time. If you fail me, it will end. Let me tell you this now, life is not an option." Natsu heard the king say with anger.

"Y-Yes my king, please forgive me," Natsu heard the girl say in a shaky voice.

"Good, you are excused…" Natsu heard the king say. He heard footsteps approaching the door and he quickly hid behind a wall across from the king's room. He heard the door open and looked up. Natsu saw the girl bowing and closing the door. She was wearing a long blue coat that reached down to her feet. She walked quickly down the hallway. Natsu followed the girl. She walked down the hallway and passed a few guards. She moved towards the garden and stopped. Natsu entered the garden and stood a few feet behind her.

"Who are you? What do you want from Water Island?" Natsu called.

"And I thought you were going to follow me all the way to my house…" said the girl with a chuckle.

"TELL ME! WHO YOU ARE? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM WATER ISLAND!" Natsu yelled as he took a step forward.

"Whoa, calm down Natsu, you don't want to hurt a friend do you?" The girl said with a laugh.

"Friend? You? I heard thou talk to the king. I know you're a spy for Ice Island! You would never be my friend!" Natsu said as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait! You heard us!" The girl said in a menacing tone. She turning around and the coat dropped to the floor. "Shit! The king will have my head! HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR!" Natsu eyes widened as memories came back to him.

"YOU! You betrayed…us? WHY? We trusted you! Why?" Natsu said in a desperate and confused tone. Emotions spun around him; anger, grief, pain and confusion.

"Why? Because I HATE Water Island!" The girl said with a glare.

"Levy! How could you?..."Natsu said in disappointment and pain. Levy took a step forward and smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter of THE SCARFICE OF TRUE LOVE!<strong>

"WHY? Why Levy? Damn it, why?" Natsu called.

"I told you… I Hate water island. Especially the princess," Levy grimaced. "Although, this is Lucy's fault,"

"What? Tell me? What do you mean by 'Lucy's FAULT" Natsu said as red mist stared to form around his ankles.

"Whoa, Natsu, calm down! We don't want another 'incident' to occur again… do we?" Levy said, smirking as she crossed her arms. "But if you are really interested, I'll tell you all about Lucy's Parents!"

"Lucy's Parents? You mean the King?" Natsu said as the red mist around his ankle's disappeared.

"That's what you think…" Levy smirked.

**SORRY GUYS! THE EDITOR IS GOING OVER SEAS FOR A VANCATION. SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED IN JUNE! SORRY IN ADVANCE, BUT WE PROMISE TO UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS BACK TO BACK! **


	7. Lucy's Past

**Previously on Sacrifice of True Love**

"**Friend? You? I heard thou talk to the king. I know you're a spy for Ice Island! You would never be my friend!" Natsu said as his eyebrows furrowed. **

"**Wait! You heard us!" The girl said in a menacing tone. She turning around and the coat dropped to the floor. "Shit! The king will have my head! HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR!" Natsu eyes widened as memories came back to him. **

"**YOU! You betrayed…us? WHY? We trusted you! Why?" Natsu said in a desperate and confused tone. Emotions spun around him; anger, grief, pain and confusion. **

"**Why? Because I HATE Water Island!" The girl said with a glare. **

"**Levy! How could you?..."Natsu said in disappointment and pain. Levy took a step forward and smirked. **

* * *

><p>"WHY? Why did you do it Levy? Damn it, why?" Natsu called again.<p>

"I told you… I despise Water Island. Especially the princess," Levy grimaced. "Although, this is Lucy's fault,"

"What? Tell me? What do you mean by '_**Lucy's FAULT**_" Natsu said as red mist stared to form around his ankles.

"Whoa, Natsu, calm down! We don't want another '**incident**' to occur again… do we?" Levy said, smirking as she crossed her arms. "But if you are really interested, I'll tell you all about Lucy's Parents!"

"Lucy's Parents? You mean the King?" Natsu said as the red mist around his ankles disappeared.

"That's what you think…" Levy smirked.

"What are you trying to say?" said Natsu with confused look. A cold wind blew through the garden.

"It's impressive how the king hid such a large secret from the kingdom," Levy smirked and took a step closer to Natsu.

"Stop with all this suspense! Tell me what the king is hiding!" Natsu demanded as he grabbed Levy by her arms.

"Really now…" Levy removed herself from Natsu's grip and grimaced. "First tell me how much thou heard of thy king and my conference."

"Enough to know you betrayed us!" Natsu said angrily.

"Damn it Natsu!" Levy grimaced again and took a deep breath. "…If I tell you about Lucy's past, thy will withhold what you heard? You must not ask questions or interrupt."

"…Fine, you have my word. I swear to never speak of this conversation." Natsu said anxiously.

"The Ice Island king adopted princess Lucy after her parents died. You see, Lucy's parents were the Ice Island's King and Queen's most trusted servants." Levy said before Natsu gasped, interrupting her.

"N-No W-ay... Lucy's parents were s-servants?...Does thou mean…Lucy is a servant…?" Natsu mumbled with a shocked expression.

"I said not to interrupt me," said Levy with annoyance. "…Though, Lucy's been adopted, her blood is of those of a servant. She was assigned to be Gray's servant..." Levy tried to finish her sentence but was interrupted again by Natsu.

"G-Gray's servant? It…it cannot be…but… how did Lucy's parents died?" Natsu said nervously, dreading to hear the answer.

"I was getting to that until you interrupted," Levy frowned.

"Oh, forgive me…" said Natsu.

"Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father, was sent to Water Island for a mission. Princess Lucy's mother remained at the castle, for she was expecting. For, in a year's time, Princess Lucy would be born. A year had passed and Mr. Heartfilia hadn't completed his mission, or returned. After giving birth to Lucy, Miss Layla Heartfilia requested to travel to Water Island, with great urgency, for the search of her husband. A month had passed and Ms. Heartfilia's whereabouts had not been confirmed. Thy king waited for many months, but when no one was found, he adopted Princess Lucy," Levy said as she picked her coat off the ground and slipped it on. The sun shimmered, reflecting on the lake. Nightfall was coming.

"Unbelievable..." Natsu said, emotionless. "Wait, Levy. What was the mission that thy King assigned to Lucy's father?" asked Natsu quickly.

"Thou gave thy word to remain silent after I recounted the story. No questions. The information that I gave you is enough," Levy said with a serious look. "You must never utter a word of this to anyone!"

He was watching Levy walk towards her carriage. Natsu glanced around the garden. Natsu watched as the sun hid behind the clouds. The garden came to life as birds swooped through trees and crickets chirped. A gentle breeze blew through Natsu's hair as he looked up at the sky. In the distance, dark clouds were rolling in. Something ominous was coming. He suddenly wondered if Lucy knew the truth about her parent's.

'_**I must inform Lucy about her parent's. She deserves to know the truth.'**_ Natsu watched Levy's carriage roll down the path. He turned away and ran into the castle. He passed several rooms until he saw Lucy and Gray standing together. She stood with Gray, laughing and smiling. As Natsu approached them, his heart began to race. His hands felt sweaty and he suddenly became nervous. He called Lucy's name.

* * *

><p>Lucy looked over and blushed when she saw Natsu a few feet away. Gray's smile was replaced with a frown.<p>

"What are you doing here, fire brain?" Gray asked in annoyance. Thoughts flew around in Gray's mind as he remembered the promise between Natsu and Juvia. Natsu was the last person Gray wanted to see.

"What did you call me?" Natsu questioned in a menacing tone.

"Natsu…Gray told me about both your and Lisanna's mysterious powers," Lucy said, interrupting the two of them. Lucy crossed her arms and took a step forward.

"You told her?" Natsu said in disbelief and anger.

"Yes, he did. Anything wrong with that?" Lucy said with confidence.

"Wrong? No! Not at all…" Natsu said nervously, as he shook his head.

"I thought so…" Lucy smirked and looked down the hallway. A cold breeze blew past them. Natsu glanced at Gray and clenched his teeth.

"Lucy…can I talk to you in private?" Natsu asked sincerely.

"What? Why?" Gray interjected.

"It does not involve thou!" Natsu glanced at Lucy and saw her blush.

"Natsu, What is it? Just tell me…" Lucy said as she tilted her head slightly. Natsu took a deep breath.

"Lucy…did you…did thou know you were adopted?" Natsu asked seriously. Gray eyes widen as Lucy looked at Natsu with a shocked expression. Gray furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

"You little brat! WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS?" Gray yelled as he grabbed Natsu's scarf, lifting him in the air slightly.

"I was speaking to _Lucy_!" said Natsu

"WHAT?" Gray said menacingly.

"Y-yeah I k-know" Lucy spoke softly. Gray let Natsu go and looked at Lucy.

"Do…do you know about your…parents? …That they are…are…dead?" Natsu asked carefully. Lucy looked Natsu in the eyes and nodded her head. As she looked at Natsu a tear rolled down her check. Natsu winched, not wanting to hurt the girl he cared about, but continued.

"Do you… know what the mission the king gave them was?" Natsu asked as he looked at both of them.

"No, I don't know. What about you Lucy?" asked Gray as he walked towards her.

"I-I don't know…" Lucy said as she anxiously wiped her tears away. Gray stopped next to her and patted her head. He set his hand on her check, causing her to look up. Natsu grimaced.

"Thou will always be my little sister, no matter what happens," Gray spoke gently as he kissed the top of Lucy's head. Lucy nodded as a tear drop fell to the floor. Gray looked at Natsu and smirked.

"Thank you" whispered Lucy with a small smile. Natsu narrowed his eyes and watched in jealousy as Lucy clung to Gray's shirt. _**How dare he! To take what has been claimed! He knows my affection for Lucy! Soon Gray... just wait till it comes. I will balance the playing field! For, if you may play foul, I may play dirty! If only Juvia was here...for even if Lucy is your sister, Juvia is my best friend! **_Natsu thought as his jealously rose.

"Sorry to interrupt." Natsu said with narrowed eyes. "Did thou know of Lucy's servant assignment to you, prince?" Natsu said as he clenched his teeth.

"Of course, I am aware of it…" Gray told as Lucy took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Brother…thou cannot ask father about this issue?" Lucy asked calmly. Natsu grimaced, knowing Lucy ignored him.

"I am afraid I cannot. Kings never release information on missions and assignments." Gray said as he frowned "The information might leak to Water Island and could cause a war. Until Lyon or I rein over the throne, we are excused from agency meetings on missions." Gray looked at them with a defeated look.

"Does that mean…I'll never learn about my parents?" Lucy asked as she looked at both Natsu and Gray.

"Well… there might be another way?" Gray said nervously, unsure of what to do. He didn't want Lucy to lose hope.

"There is? What is it?" Natsu and Lucy asked in unison.

"Well…it's really risky and dangerous. If we get caught, I will be severely punished!" Gray said with a serious look.

"Don't worry, tell us already," Natsu said, excited.

"Ok…In the lower parts of the castle, there are tunnels that lead to storage rooms." Gray said as he looked down the hallway to make sure no one was coming.

"If thou pass through the kitchen, there will be a back door that leads to the food cellar. If you go to the end of the food cellar, there will be a hidden trap door. If you navigate through the tunnels properly, you'll find the archive library." Gray said quickly in an under tone.

"Why are the storage rooms hidden?" Natsu questioned.

"Ah…well…they store firearms there: bows and arrows, swords. They don't want townsfolk stumbling on to them…" Gray answered. "Just head straight when thou are in the tunnels. The archive library is at the end. The library holds all the information of the entire kingdom, as well as missions."

"Are there any guards?" Lucy wondered

"Yes, that's why it's risky. Guards are stationed everywhere in the tunnels." said Gray with a frown.

"So what? We can DO IT!" Natsu said as his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"It's risky but…I still don't understand something. Natsu…who told thou about my parents?" Lucy asked.

"Oh…well…Levy..." Natsu said as he turned away, trying not to make eye contact. Suddenly two guards walked into the hallway. Natsu, Lucy and Gray all stopped talking. Lucy's eyes widened in fear as Natsu clenched his hand into a fist. The guards stopped in front of the three of them. Natsu swallowed nervously. They bowed to Gray and Lucy and continued down the hallway. Once they were gone, Natsu exhaled loudly.

"Levy-Chan knew...? but how?" Lucy asked after she relaxed.

"I-I don't know…I-I just over heard her conversation with the...with the k-king…" Natsu said uncomfortably.

"Father? Why would father tell Levy about Lucy's parents?" asked Gray as he glanced at Lucy.

"I don't know…but there must be a reason behind it. Wait…why can't we just ask Levy-Chan about the mission?" asked Lucy with hope.

"NO! NO! NO! Bad idea" Natsu said as he shook his head.

"Why?" questioned Gray.

"During their conversation, I heard the king say that if anyone finds about what they spoke of, he will have Levy's head…" Natsu said with a serious look even though he was lying. _**I cannot tell them that I talked to Levy… If I do then they will ask me why I wanted to know, and Levy's secret life as a spy will be exposed. I will be forced to tell them everything…this information is too valuable to tell them just now…**_Natsu thought nervously.

"Hmmm…" Gray answered

"Well, when Lucy's mom went on the mission, she went alone…but weren't you very young Lucy?" Natsu asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it would seem improbable if Lucy's mother went alone…after all, she had just given birth to Lucy…"Gray said as all the eyes fell on him.

"I think she went with a friend…or someone trusted….although I am not quite sure who it was. I was really young back then," said Lucy with puppy eyes.

"Yes, of course…but right now, the main thing we must do is try to sneak in to the archive library…that is, if you still wish for the knowledge of your parents?" said Natsu with his arm crossed.

"Yes…thou are correct, I fear the truth, but wish for the knowledge." Lucy said calmly. "I need to know what happened all those years ago." Lucy looked Natsu in the eyes. Fire and determination blew brightly in her blue eyes as she nodded her head.

"If thy positive, I will prepare a map for your journey." Gray answered.

"Brother? Will thou not travel with us?" Lucy pleaded.

"Why? Why do thou ensure his help? I have more strength then him," Natsu claimed as he pointed to himself with his thumb sticking out.

Lucy grimaced and looked to Gray. "Please Gray," said Lucy again making Natsu feel bad.

"EH! Why me?" Gray said as sensed the atmosphere.

"Thou have a vast knowledge of the tunnels system as well as superior authority." Lucy said with great urgency.

"So basically, cause you're a prince." Natsu grinned "It will be easier for us to get in,"

Gray glared at Natsu but suddenly that glared turned into a smirk.

"I'll submit, if you speak of the promise." Gray said with his arms crossed.

"_WHAT?" _Natsu exclaimed. "Why should I?"

"If you want to help Lucy with finding knowledge of her parents, you must let me learn about the promise" said Gray with and evil smirk.

"Natsu, help us. This is important. And, well personally, I want to know about the promise myself." Lucy grinned at Natsu.

"Oh, so now you care?" said Natsu as he looked at Lucy. Lucy glared at him.

"Okay, Okay, I get it..." Natsu said with a sigh of defeat. Gray and Lucy came closer to Natsu as he opened his mouth.

"….well, the promise…is..." Natsu said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"The Promise is?" repeated Gray and Lucy.

"The Promise is..." Natsu said with a slight smile.

"The Promise is?" repeated Gray and Lucy as they closed in more.

"Ops, I forgot" Natsu said with a laugh as he rubbed his pink hair.

"Yeah right you forgot...tell us already" Gray and Lucy exclaimed. Natsu looked over his shoulder and down the hallway, making sure no guards were coming.

"Okay, Okay, I get it. The promise is..." Natsu sighed again. "The promise is "_**Whenever I am in danger you will be there for me. Whenever you are in danger I will be there for you" **_Natsu said with a proud look.

"Really…? That's it... That's the promise?" Gray said as he took a step back and started to laugh.

"That's it? Come on Natsu, that's what you were trying to hide?" Lucy said as she tried not to laugh.

"ENOUGH!" Natsu yelled silencing them both. "This promise is everything to Juvia and me. It is everything to us!" Natsu spoke loudly as a cold feeling settled over the hallway. "This promise is the bond between us! A bond of friendship and trust!"

A sliver of red smoke rose from the ground, around Natsu's feet. "That's why we keep it a secret, because _some people_ don't understand the bond that Juvia and I have." Natsu took a deep breath and turned away. The red smoke evaporated as he started to walk away.

* * *

><p>Lucy watched his retreating back in shock. She ran towards him "Whoa, Natsu relax. I'm sorry. I didn't understand the closeness of your relationship." Natsu stopped and stood silently. Lucy stopped behind him.<p>

"I understand this is an important promise after the _**incident**_ you went through. A bond that strong is a beautiful thing" Lucy settled her hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Listen closely…this will be the last time you ridicule the relationship between Juvia and I. Thou may have underestimated me. Next time I will not act lightly." Natsu turned around and looked Lucy in the eyes. A small twang of pain went through Lucy's heart.

"Nat…su?" Lucy said softly. Gray stood a few feet behind Lucy and frowned.

Natsu frowned and looked away. "Are…are you still going to the archive library?"

Lucy nodded her head. "Will you come with me?"

Natsu glanced at Lucy. She stood in front of him, her hand our stretched. Natsu looked to Gray, who was looking the other way. Natsu took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand.

"Of course! Wherever there's danger!"

"Great!" Lucy said with a smile, glad the two she cared about most would be next to her.

* * *

><p>Natsu, Gray and Lucy stood behind a pillar. They watched as the cooking staff walked in and out of the kitchen.<p>

"Can't you just go up to them and demand to enter?" Natsu complained

"No! We'll be caught be the guards, or worse, by my FATHER!" Gray said nervously. "Do you really think they would leave fire arm tunnels unguarded?"

"So? It's just your old man!" Natsu grumbled loudly.

"I have an idea. but it might not work…" Lucy said calmly as she observed the workers.

"What is it?" Gray questioned.

"Well… it will only work for thou, Gray…." Lucy said sheepishly.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Gray answered.

"Ok, first thou must demand for a simple meal. Thou must make confusing corrections to the meal, demand for extra cheese, but only enough for you to eat. When the meal arrives, complain the meal is unworthy or insufficient." Lucy gestured to the kitchen door. "Then enter the kitchen and yell at the chef… or something. While you do that we'll sneak in and then you have to get to the food cellar and open the trap door." Lucy told them.

"So Gray's gonna act like a brat, while we sneak in?" Natsu asked, completely confused.

"Yes…"

"Why me? Why can this fire brain do it?" Gray wined

"What did you call me?" Natsu called, angry.

"Since you're the prince you have more influence, and Natsu is a servant, who would listen to him?" Lucy said

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Natsu asked, mad and confused.

"Gray! We don't have much time!" Lucy interjected

"…Fine" Gray sighed in defeat.

Natsu and Lucy hid behind the wall parallel to the kitchen as Gray approached a servant. Soon Gray was yelling and calling, exclaiming about the terrible food. Lucy giggled at the sight of a bratty Gray.

"This fits him perfectly!" Natsu laughed. Lucy smiled at Natsu. Suddenly a servant rushed towards them. Natsu's eyes widened and in the millisecond before the servant passed them, he grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her close to him. Natsu pressed himself against the wall and held his breath. The servant ran passed them. Lucy watched his retreating back. The servant never noticed them.

"UM…N-Natsu…?" Lucy said blushing as she was pressed against Natsu chest. Natsu's eyes widened in shock and he let go of Lucy, stumbling backwards.

"Uh…um…" Natsu said nervously, slightly blushing. Lucy turned away slightly, so Natsu wouldn't see her blushing.

"R-r-right…" Natsu looked away and scratched his head. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang. Both Natsu and Lucy jumped and, frightened, looked at the kitchen door.

"YOU CALL THIS CHEESE?" Gray hollered at a small pale servant. The servant whimpered and shook with fear. "I ASKED FOR _**CHEESE!**_ NOT THIS CRAP!"

"WOW! Gray is pretty scary…" Natsu said, nodding his head in approval. "But…he's not scarier than me!"

"We don't have time Natsu, let's get going!" Lucy said as she crouched down. "We have to sneak in!"

Natsu and Lucy hurried to the other side of the wall and dashed to a pillar. They pressed themselves against the pillar, waiting till a servant passed. Once she had passed, they ducked under a table and tiptoed towards the kitchen door. They stood a few meters away from Gray. Gray's eyes met Lucy's and he flinched. Gray concentrated on the servant in front of him and continued to complain. The servant back was facing the kitchen door, making it easy to Lucy and Natsu to sneak in. They pressed themselves against the wall and shimmied over to the door. Lucy and Natsu ducked into the doorway and Gray sighed in relief.

Natsu and Lucy hid under a counter as a chef passed by. Quickly, they maneuvered under the counters until they reached the food cellar. Looking around kitchen, Natsu gave Lucy a thumbs up and determined that none of the servants and chefs were paying attention.

"What do we do?" yelled one servant

"I've never seen His royal highness, Prince Gray act like this before!" Answered another

"He's gone berserk!" called the head chef.

Lucy pulled open the food cellar door slowly. She opened the door one third of the way, making a crack large enough to fit a single person. Lucy glided through the crack and gestured for Natsu to follow. Natsu Glance at the kitchen door and saw Gray enter the kitchen. All of the servants stopped what they were doing and bowed. Gray demanded to see the cheese in stock while Natsu squeezed through the crack and pulled the food cellar door shut.

Sitting in the dark, Natsu felt Lucy cling to his arm. They heard yelling outside. The only person yelling was Gray, who was demanding to enter the food cellar to check the cheese. Lucy giggled at the fact that Gray was being bratty over cheese. Suddenly the door open and Natsu and Lucy held their breaths. Gray entered the food cellar and turned on the light.

"Now, I'm going to inspect all of the cheese in here! No one must bother me. No matter what, thou must not enter the cellar!" Gray called. Lucy looked at Natsu and blushed. She pulled away from him and stood up.

"Yes your highness!" answered the servant in unison.

Once Gray had closed the door he sighed in relief.

"Thank god, _**that**_ is over!" Gray slumped against the door and exhaled. "But, with a large tantrum such as this, father will definitely hear about it…ugh!"

"It's ok! We are so close to the archive library now!" Lucy said excitedly. "Now I will finally know what happened to my parents…"

"Ok, so where's this trap door?" Natsu questioned.

"Over there." Gray pointed towards the back of the dingy food cellar. Natsu stood up walked over to the spot where Gray pointed. He gasped.

"Whoa, it's really here." Natsu said as he dusted a rusty handle in the ground. He grabbed the handle and pulled up. After struggling a bit, the trap door finally opened and revealed a dark and ominous staircase leading down.

"Ah…that looks spooky…" Lucy said nervously.

"It's just dust." Natsu answered confidently and stepped down on to the staircase.

"Hurry, we don't want the servant's coming in!" Gray gestured Lucy towards the staircase. Lucy carefully stepped down, when she suddenly thought of something.

"What about light?"

"I already got it. I brought matches. The tunnels have gas lamps which we can light." Gray announced.

"Good thinking Gray!" Lucy said, praising Gray.

* * *

><p>The three of them descended in to the dark and eerie passage until they reached the end of the staircase. Gray moved to the front of the group and unhooked a gas lamp from the tunnel wall. After striking a match, he lit the lamp and casted a dim light of the three of them.<p>

"Be careful, we have to stay hidden" Gray whispered.

They moved stealthily, following the tunnels through twist and turns. As they approached the archive library, they noticed a light in the distance. They had been careful so far to stay away from guards roaming the tunnels, but this guard was head straight for them.

"Oh no! Cover the fame in the gas lamp! Take out the light!" Lucy instructed.

"Hurry!" Natsu said under his breath.

Gray turned off the gas lamp and looked around the tunnel.

"Let's go down this tunnel way!" Natsu whispered with great urgency. He pointed to a passage to the left of them.

"But I'm not sure where this tunnel shall take us!" Gray answered in an under tone.

"We have no choice!" Lucy said anxiously.

"Fine" Gray pushed forward and the three of them stumbled blindly into the tunnel way. The matches slipped from his grasp and rolled down a parallel passage.

"Shoot!" Gray exclaimed

"SHHHH!" Lucy and Natsu spoke softly.

Three of them dove in to the tunnel way and tiptoed down the passage. Gray looked back and gasped. The guard had followed them in to the tunnel. Gray tugged on Natsu's shouldered and pointed to the growing light.

"Shit! What do we do now?" Natsu demanded

"Let's move forward, quickly!" Gray suggested.

"No, I have an idea." Lucy said carefully.

She instructed the guys to wait there and moved towards the light. She felt around the floor of the dirt tunnels until she found a pebble. Using the shadows from the guard's torch light, she aimed and threw the pebble. The pebble bounced off the back wall behind the guard and echoed down a tunnel way in the opposite direction. The guard immediately turned around and hurried down the opposite tunnel way. The guards light soon faded away. Lucy sighed in relief and, soon, the three of them hurried down the passage way they had entered from. After avoiding all the guards, Natsu, Gray and Lucy were grateful when the saw the entrance to the archive library.

Standing in front of the library, Gray slowly opened the door and the three of them slipped in to the archive library. They stood in the dark and cold room, unable to see anything. Suddenly, the door behind them shut with a small thump. The three of them jumped in fright and shivered. The door had blocked off the remaining light from the guards. They stood in the cold, dark and eerie library as an ominous feeling settled over them.

* * *

><p>Levy walked down an empty hallway and turned to a door on the right. She inserted a key into the door lock and turned the door knob. She entered the room and sighed. Levy glance around the hotel room she shared with Gajeel. Two beds were positioned against the left wall and a small counter for food was located to the right, as well as a doorway leading to a bath room. In the middle of the room there was a pair of sofas with a dining table in the middle. Levy glanced around the room once again and saw Gajeel sleeping on one of the sofas. Levy grinned and walked over to him. She leaned forward and hovered above his ear.<p>

"GAJEEL! WAKE UP!" Levy yelled in his ear. Gajeel jumped and shook his head.

"Waa? Levy?" Gajeel rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "So…(yawn)…how was it?"

"Gajeel…I am really worried," Levy said as she sat down beside him.

"Why? Did something happen?" said Gajeel as he looked at her.

"Natsu found out about…Lucy's parents," Levy said with a scared look.

"What? How?" Gajeel asked as his eyes widened in shock.

"He overheard the meeting between the Royal king and I. He became curious and demanded to know the truth and I was forced to tell him, so the king didn't have my head!" Levy answered anxiously.

"Have you told him all of the details?" Gajeel questioned.

"No. I only uttered basic information. I did not let him learn of the mission or of their deaths. All the details are still secret." Levy said as she looked down at her feet.

"That's fine. As along as Natsu remains in the dark, we are safe…for the time being." Gajeel exhaled and slumped back against the sofa.

"_**For the time being**_?" Levy looked at Gajeel, confused.

"Natsu may act as a fool, but he is determined to unravel mysterious that affect him and others." Gajeel explained.

"Yes, of course, but then what may I do to stop this? Shall I cast a spell on him and cause amnesia of the information I told him?" Levy wondered aloud.

"No...Let him decipher this. When he discovers the truth, he'll be able to save Princess Juvia's life. It will be a great benefit." Gajeel announced.

"Yeah…" Levy whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Next Chapter of the Sacrifice of True Love<strong>

"**Wait! Gray…I think someone is coming towards the archive library." Lucy said nervously.**

"**What? How do thou know?" Gray asked as he glanced up at the entrance to the archive library. He squeezed the folder in his hands. **

"**I heard footsteps…" Lucy said in an under tone. **

"**If that is true, then we must leave quickly" Natsu said with great urgency.**

"**Of course! Let me put this file away." Gray Grab the scattered papers and stuffed them in to the file. In his haste, a small rectangular paper floated to the ground in front of Lucy. **

"**What is this?" questioned Lucy as she picked up the paper.**

"**It looks as though it is a picture" Natsu said quietly. **

"**Yes of course, but who was photographed in this?" Lucy said as she gave the picture to Gray. Gray quickly glanced at picture and gasped in shock.**

"**T-that's... t-that's... U-n-n..." Gray stuttered as he tried to speak.**

"**What's wrong brother?" asked Lucy with a worried look.**

"**T-that is uncle... uncle J-Jellal..." Gray muttered, still in shock.**

"**What? How can that be?" Lucy exclaimed.**

"**Let me see, let me see…" Natsu complained as he reached out and took the picture from Gray's grasp. He Glanced at the picture and his eyes widened in shock. **

"**N-No way..." Natsu said.**

"**What's wrong?" asked Lucy quickly. Natsu set the picture down on the table in front of them, giving each of them a clear view. **

"**Do you see the girl beside him?" Natsu asked.**

"**Yes" replied Gray and Lucy as they studied the picture.**

"**T-that is... Erza Scarlet... t-the Water Island princess. But she died a long time ago…" Natsu said with a serious look.**

"**What are you talking about? How can that be her?" Lucy asked, slightly confused.**

"**More importantly, why is Water Island Princess Erza stand next to Ice Island Prince Jellal?" Gray asked confused.**

"**And who is that baby they are holding?" Lucy exclaimed with unbelievable look.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Who is this mysterious Jellal and Erza. Where are they right now? Are they dead or Alive? And who could that baby be?

**Editor's Note: **You are going to kill your readers by giving so my cliffhangers (-_-).

**Author's Note: **Heheh... I know :P.

**One more thing! If you want a kiss scene between Gray and Juvia in the next chapter, REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><em><span>HEY GUYS, SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! It was exam week! But now that it's summer, the releases should go by faster!<span>_


	8. The Photo Part 1

**Previously on ****Sacrifice**** of True Love**

"**That's fine. As long as Natsu remains in the dark, we are safe…for the time being." Gajeel exhaled and slumped back against the sofa.**

"_**For the time being**_**?" Levy looked at Gajeel, confused.**

"**Natsu may act as a fool, but he is determined to unravel mysterious that affect him and others." Gajeel explained.**

"**Yes, of course, but then what may I do to stop this? Shall I cast a spell on him and cause amnesia of the information I told him?" Levy wondered aloud. **

"**No...Let him decipher this. When he discovers the truth, he'll be able to save Princess Juvia's life. It will be a great benefit." Gajeel announced**.

"**Yeah…" Levy whispered.**

_Hey guys! I am sorry but my editor and I decided to split this chapter into three parts…since it is so, so, so, so, so long. The long awaited kiss scene between Juvia and Gray is in the third part of this chapter! So please wait patiently with us. We promise the next chapter will be satisfying! But we do have to build up the suspense for the climax…Hope that made sense ^^. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and enjoying my story, it makes me feel really happy :) _

* * *

><p>"That was fun!" Natsu exhaled with a light laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. The three of them stood together in the pitch black library. After the archive library door closed behind them, they couldn't see anything.<p>

"FUN? I thought I was going to DIE!" Lucy exclaimed at Natsu. "Those guards freak me out…"

Natsu chuckled and said "What are thou speaking of Lucy? The rush is what makes it exciting!" Natsu explained with a grin. "That's so boring!"

"Boring?...hmph… Well _I am so sorry _for been **BORING**." Lucy said sarcastically, turning her head away from Natsu.

"Guys stop it. How can thou fight, when we are stuck in this situation?" Gray said with a frustrated tone. "We can't see a thing and I lost my matches! Not to mention that this library is huge! We could be lost!"

"Isn't the door right behind us?" Natsu questioned.

"How can you tell? I can't see anything? Anyway, we are going to need a light source if we want to find the right file…let's get going." Gray glanced around blindly.

"But if we can't see anything, won't stray further from the door?" Lucy asked.

"Well...your right. We need to understand our surroundings. That way we might get a better idea about where the door is….What if we join our hands and feel our surroundings?" Gray suggested.

"Good idea, that way we can 'look around' without being separated with each other." Lucy said as she nodded her head in agreement.

"If you say so," Natsu shrugged his shoulders and randomly grabbed someone's hand softly.

"Great, than let's go" Gray answered as the three of them joined hands and took a deep breath. They felt as though they were entering the unknown. The three of them stood together in the dusty library. They were all anxious and nervous. Tension was running high.

Lucy, fearful of the information she might receive about her parents, took a step forward. Natsu, curious about the dangers and excitement hidden in the darkness, willing to face any challenge for Lucy, took a step forward. Gray, irritated he was forced into this adventure but still wanting to do anything to help his beloved sister Lucy, he took a step forward. Together they pushed away their fears, thoughts, and insecurities and moved towards the darkness, to the unknown horrors sealed in this eerie library. But even they did not know that what they would find in the old archive library were secrets that could plunge the country into war.

"Ouch! Who stepped on my feet?" Lucy exclaimed in pain.

"Er…sorry sis, I didn't mean to…" Gray said with a nervous laugh.

"OW! I think that was my foot you stepped on!" said Natsu as he jumped up in pain.

"Okay this is not going to work. We've only moved two feet forward and have more injuries than answers! We must think of a good solution." Gray said in an irritated voice. The three of them stopped and stood silently, thinking of a solution. Suddenly, there was a burst of light in the room.

"What? Natsu?" Lucy said completely shocked.

"Will this work?" Natsu nervously asked as flames ignited from his left hand. He raised his hand in the air, illuminating the three of them. Now they could see each other.

"YES this will work! Why didn't you do that earlier?" Lucy said as she hit Natsu on the head.

"Ouch! That hurts Lucy." Natsu claimed while rubbing his head.

"Guys, LOOK!" Gray exclaimed as he gestured around them.

Behind them, to the left they saw the door. Looking around the library they saw numerous rows bookcases that extended to the ceiling. Each bookcase was filled with multiple books. Signs hung from the ceiling dictating where to go so a specific item. As Gray looked at the nearest bookcase, he discovered that the shelves were covered in dust. No one had been to the archive library in a long time. The shelves stretched out as far as they could see, splitting into different passageways. They were engulfed by darkness.

"This is great. Now we have light and we can easily find the file containing information about Lucy's parents." Gray said with a smile, as he glanced around, checking signs.

"So…which way are the mission files?" Natsu said as he moved forward.

"Umm...you know, thy may disjoin hands…unless you don't want to," Lucy said laughing.

"Holy sh*t! I can't believe I held hands with this ICE BRAIN!" Natsu yelled as he snatched his hand away from Gray.

"Water! I need to wash my hands! Even if this FIRE HEAD was the last human alive, I would never hold hands with him," Gray said rubbing his hand against his leather jacket, acting as if, he was cleansing them.

"Okay, okay! You guys, stop messing around. We are wasting time," Lucy said as she held back a hysterical laugh.

"Y-yeah… let's go," Gray agreed as he dusted off his hands.

* * *

><p>"Wait, where are we going? How are we going to find a single file in these rows of books?" asked Natsu confused.<p>

"This library is not like any other library, it follows a different system." Gray said crossing is arms.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned.

"Let me explain. This library holds all the files pertaining to the island and the citizens. All of the island's information is stored here. The library is divided by sections. The first section is regular books about knowledge." Gray gestured to the stack of books in front of them. "All of the islands history and education is stored in the first section."

"But why aren't the sections in alphabetical order?" Natsu wondered.

"Since this is a secret underground library, of course the most important information would be hidden." Therefore, the 'Missions' section would be last or second last." Gray said looking around. "Keeping the most valuable information hidden is the easiest way to stop spies."

"Ok so then let's go the Missions section!" Natsu said excitedly.

The three of them walked through the passageway, reading any signs they passed by. Gray looked up at a sign hanging from the ceiling, to check what section they were in. The roof of the library was in a shape of pentagon. All the furniture in the library was light brown while the walls were painted mahogany.

"Found it!" Gray called to Lucy and Natsu.

"Really that's great!" Lucy exclaimed as she rushed over to Gray's side. When she looked at the bookcases, her face dropped.

"Great!" Lucy's said sarcastically, while frowning. "How are we supposed to find my parent's file in _this_!" Lucy gestured to the row of bookcases that contain files as far as the eye could see. Along the book cases were multiple work desks.

"Oh yeah…I forgot to explain the second part of the library system." Gray announced

"SECOND PART?" Natsu complained

"Yeah, it's quiet simple actually. The files are alphabetized so in order to find the right file we look for the area code _**H**_" Gray told them.

Gray scanned the shelves until he saw the letter _**K**_. Gray glanced over his shoulder and beckoned to Lucy. Lucy nodded her and moved towards the shelf, with Natsu close behind.

"_**J**_..._**I**_..." Gray said as he skimmed through the shelves with ease.

"_**H**_…" Natsu said as the three of them stood together.

"OK, We are here. Now what do we do?" asked Lucy impatiently.

"Well, accordingly, the file should have your last name." Gray said as he took a step towards the shelf and ran his hands along the files.

"My last name?" Lucy asked confused. "How do we find it?"

"The files are sorted in that of a dictionary. For example..." Gray said as he pointed to a random file on the shelf. "On the side of this file it says _**HA**_. Meaning this holds all the information about people with last name that start with HA," Prince said trying his best to explain it in simple words.

"So in other words we have to look for a file that has _**HE**_ on it," Natsu declared.

"Exactly!" Gray said nodding.

"Okay, let's do this!" Natsu said excitedly.

"_**HE**_..._**HE**_..._**HE**_... where are you?" Lucy mumbled as she looked through files. As they searched through files, the three of them slowly began to split up.

Natsu skimmed through file names as thoughts spun around in his head. _**Hmmmm….I feel kind of felt out…Lucy and Gray must be close…especially if Gray is willing to help out a girl who's not blood related…I wonder how deep their relationship goes…. Well… it's not like I care anyway…hmph… not that I care….Hey! I wonder what Juvia is doing? I haven't seen her in a while... Now… let's see a file with letter **_HE_** on it….Hmmm…I hope Lyon isn't annoying Juvia…I hope she is fine. What am I worrying about? She is a strong girl. She is a proud water mage princess…. Ah! I can see a file with **_HF_** on it maybe **_HE_** is somewhere around here…. But I am Juvia's servant and her bodyguard so I have every right to worry about her…. Is that it?… YES!**_

"Guys! I found it! I found it" Natsu yelled in happiness and joy.

"Truly?" Lucy said as she ran towards him.

"Here look for yourself!" Natsu said as he handed the file to Lucy.

"Waaa! Thank you so much Natsu. Thou is amazing!" Lucy said as she threw her arms around him and squeezed.

"L-Lucy…I c-can't breathe" Natsu chocked his words out as he struggled to keep the flame on his hand alive.

"Oh s-sorry…" Lucy said blushing as she let go.

"Lucy… Pass me the file." Gray said calmly, interrupting the two of them.

Lucy handed the file to him. When Gray opened the file, he saw 2 dividers that split the file in half. The first divider contained two thirds of the paper out of the whole file. It was labelled "Completed Missions". The second one had only one third of the papers and was labelled "Incomplete Missions".

"Which one do you think it is? Incomplete?" asked Lucy with a worried look.

"Yes, I think it's incomplete," Gray said as he started to flip through incomplete section.

"Why in the incomplete section?" asked Natsu.

"Lucy's parent never returned, therefore the mission was unsuccessful." Gray explained.

Gray realized there were man papers in the file and decided to move to a work desk. He advanced to a desk to their right and set the file on the table. Gray meticulously searched through the papers until he found the correct one. He motioned to Lucy and Natsu and began to reading the information out loud as Natsu and Lucy leaned over the file.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mission Correspondence<strong>

**Status of Mission: **_**Incomplete**_

**Date of initiation: **_**Day X, Month XX, Year 764**_

**Agents sent out:**

_**Jude Heartfilia**_

_**Layla Heartfilia**_

_**Maid of Jellal Fullbuster"**_

"Maid of Jellal? There's no other information on the maid?" Lucy wondered aloud as her curiosity grew.

"Maybe the King didn't know who the servant was?" Natsu suggested.

"It's possible, since uncle Jellal was secretive." Gray said nodding in agreement.

"Anyway, keep reading." Natsu said impatiently

"**Mission Statement**

_**Jude Heartfilia**_

_**Servant of Thy Royal Highness, Thy Great King**_

_**Husband to Layla Heartfilia**_

_**Father of Lucy Heartfilia**_

**Statement:** _**Jude Heartfilia; was sent to Water Island in search of Prince Jellal Fullbuster; Year 763. Outcome: Year 764; No contact received; Mission announced as incomplete; Never found.**_

_**Layla Heartfilia**_

_**Servant of Thy Great Queen**_

_**Wife to Jude Heartfilia**_

_**Mother of Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**Statement: Layla Heartfilia; was sent to Water Island in search of Jude Heartfilia and Prince Jellal Fullbuster; Year 764; departed after the birth of her daughter; Lucy Heartfilia; age 1 **_

_**Outcome: Year 764; No contact received; Mission announced as incomplete; Never found.**_

_**Maid Of Jellal Fullbuster**_

_**Statement: Unknown; was sent to with Layla Heartfilia as aid**_

_**Outcome: Never found."**_

"Maid of Jellal? There's no more information on that maid?" Lucy wondered aloud as her curiosity grew.

"Maybe the King never knew about the maid?" Natsu suggested

"Uncle Jellal was secretive but what kind of nonsense is this?" Gray demanded in anger.

"We know that Jellal went missing and that caused Lucy's parents to leave… but what happened? Were they killed? Were they taken prisoners? And is Water Island the culprit? Why would **Water Island** take Jellal? Or is someone else involved?" Natsu questioned in confused voice.

"Why did Jellal go missing?" Lucy said in a desperate tone. "Does this mean I…I'll never see my parents?"

"T-this can't be happening…Damn it! All this time…he knew! Father knew!" Gray said in an outraged voice. "He let you suffer, Lucy! Why did he not mention this crap to you before?" Gray slammed his fist down against the work desk. "What the hell happened…what happened that was too terrible to tell anyone? What was the horrid truth, that haunted father…?" Gray shook his head as Lucy looked at the ground, feeling hopeless and defeated. The pain of the truth was too shocking.

"I did not think the truth could hurt so much…." The Three of them stood in silence for a few moments until Natsu broke the silence.

"What could have possibly happened to them?" Natsu wondered as he read through the file again. "Wait! What if we check Jellal's file? It might tell us why he disappeared?" Natsu suggested as he looked up at Gray and Lucy. Lucy looked and Natsu and smiled.

"Yeah! It must be there!" Lucy said brimming with hope. Gray nodded his head and agreement.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching the archive library. Natsu eyes widened and Lucy gasped in shock. Gray fumbled with the file and began to stick papers in to the folder.

"I heard footsteps…they're approaching the library!" Lucy said in an under tone.

"Hurry! Gray put the file away!" Natsu urged as the footsteps got louder. Gray stuffed all the scattered papers in the folder in a random. In his haste, a small rectangular paper floated to the ground in front of Lucy.

"What is this?" questioned Lucy as she picked up the paper.

"It looks as though it is a picture" Natsu said quietly as he stood behind her and tried looked at the picture.

"Who was photographed in this?" Lucy said as she handed the picture to Gray. "Brother, do you know?"

Gray shoved the file into the shelve and glanced at the picture. He gasped in shock.

"T-that's... t-that's..." Gray stuttered as he tried to speak.

"What's wrong? Who is it?" asked Lucy with a worried look.

"T-that is Jellal...uncle J-Jellal..." Gray muttered, still in shock.

"What? How can that be?" Lucy exclaimed as she took the picture and studied it.

"Let me see, let me see…" Natsu complained as he reached out and took the picture from Lucy's grasp. He glanced at the picture and his eyes widened in shock.

"N-No way..." Natsu said.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucy quickly. Natsu set the picture down on the table in front of them, giving each of them a clear view.

"Do you see the girl beside Jello?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, by the way it's Jellal," replied Gray and Lucy as they studied the picture.

"T-that is... Erza Scarlet... t-the Water Island princess. But she died a long time ago…" Natsu said with a serious look.

"What are you talking about? How can that be her?" Lucy asked, slightly confused.

"More importantly, why is Water Island Princess Erza stand next to Ice Island Prince Jellal?" Gray asked confused.

"And who is that baby they are holding?" Lucy exclaimed with unbelievable look.

"That baby…I feel as if I know the baby…It looks like someone I know. But who could it be? That background… that tree behind them… Why does it look so familiar?" Natsu mumbled softly.

"When was this picture taken?" Gray questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Next Chapter of Sacrifice of True Love<strong>

"G-Guys… Let's go! Someone is coming to the library! We can't get caught! We need to escape." Lucy said nervously.

Gray nodded his head in agreement and grabbed the picture. The three of them ran down the hallway, their footsteps echoing in the library. Once they reached the door, Gray instructed Natsu to extinguish his flame. Natsu nodded his head and the library suddenly became pitch black. Gray slowly opened the door and glanced around. He nodded his head and the three of them carefully exited the library. They decided to move forward towards the end of the tunnel, which was lit up.

Suddenly, Natsu, Gray and Lucy were all illuminated. There was a light coming from behind them.

"Thou were right. They are here. We caught them." A cold female voice from behind them said. Lucy gasped but the three of them did not turn around, in fear of who they might see.

"I knew they would look for information. And it seems they found some." Someone said in a male voice.

The three of them stood still, fearful of what might happen to them now that they were discovered. None of them knew this was the beginning. The beginning of their adventure. The beginning of the truth. The beginning of the **war**. Everything would be revealed soon. But the biggest and most mysterious part playing in the war would the missing baby girl. For she would change all of their lives.

As they stood there, they had no knowledge of the challenges coming. The horrid past, darkening future, the ultimate pain, the most devastating sacrifice that would be made…all in the name of true love. All you ready?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AU Note: AHHHHH I am finally finished. Man was I BUSY.<strong>_

_**ED Note: Took you long enough! **_

_**AU Note: B-but I was busyyy~**_

_**Natsu- Kun: Yeah she was!**_

_**AU Note: Natsu-kun you are soooo sweet 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3**_

_**Natsu-Kun: Blush **_

_**ED Note: I am surrounded by weirdoes. **_


	9. The Baby Girl Part 2

**MUST READ AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Previously on ****Sacrifice**** of True Love**

"**Do you see the girl beside Jello?" Natsu asked.**

"**Yes, by the way it's Jellal," replied Gray and Lucy as they studied the picture.**

"**T-that is... Erza Scarlet... t-the Water Island princess. But she died a long time ago…" Natsu said with a serious look.**

"**What are you talking about? How can that be her?" Lucy asked, slightly confused.**

"**More importantly, why is Water Island Princess Erza stand next to Ice Island Prince Jellal?" Gray asked confused.**

"**And who is that baby they are holding?" Lucy exclaimed with unbelievable look.**

"**That baby…I feel as if I know the baby…It looks like someone I know. But who could it be? That background… that tree behind them… Why does it look so familiar?" Natsu mumbled softly. **

"**When was this picture taken?" Gray questioned.**

* * *

><p>"G-Guys… Let's go! Someone is coming to the library! We can't get caught! We need to escape." Lucy said nervously.<p>

Gray nodded his head in agreement and grabbed the picture. The three of them ran down the hallway, their footsteps echoing in the library. Once they reached the door, Gray instructed Natsu to extinguish his flame. Natsu nodded his head and the library suddenly became pitch black. Gray slowly opened the door and glanced around. He nodded his head and the three of them carefully exited the library. They decided to move forward towards the end of the tunnel, which was lit up.

Suddenly, Natsu, Gray and Lucy were all illuminated. There was a light coming from behind them.

"Thou were right. They are here. We caught them." A cold female voice from behind them said. Lucy gasped but the three of them did not turn around, in fear of whom they might see.

"I knew they would look for information. And it seems they found some." Someone said in a male voice.

The three of them stood still in fear, their bodies not willing to turn around.

"We are caught!...Who could it be! What do we do now?" Lucy whispered to Natsu and Gray with great urgency.

"CRAP! What do we do with this picture! We took it out of the library!" Gray exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Get rid of it! Fast!" Lucy said nervously in an undertone.

"Give it to me! I'll burn it!" Natsu said as he snatched the photo from Gray.

"NO! Don't burn it! It could be important!" Lucy said in a panicked tone. The three of them stood huddled together, whispering furiously.

"Stop whispering! What could be so important? " A cold female voice said as the woman stepped in front of the three of them, and raised the lantern she was carrying up.

The three of them gasped as they stared at Levy. Natsu glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened when he saw Gajeel.

"Gajeel! Thou are partnered with Levy? Thou have betrayed Juvia of her trust!" Natsu exclaimed in a saddened and shocked voice.

"Enough! You've found out too much. This knowledge could cause suffering!" Gajeel stated.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Lucy questioned nervously.

"Let's not stay here in these tunnels." Gajeel said as he looked to Levy and she nodded her head. The five of them exited the tunnels and entered the room outside the kitchen. Once there, Natsu, Gray and Lucy stood nervously, scared and curious about what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Juvia walked through the hallways, glancing around. <em><strong>Hmmmm…where could everyone be?<strong>_ Juvia thought as she searched the hallways for a familiar face. After searching long and hard for someone she knew, like Natsu, Lucy or even Gray, she sighed in defeat and headed back towards her room. Wondering whether she should order a snack or head to the dining hall, she walked around aimlessly, being in no particular hurry to reach her room. Suddenly, a servant spotted her and called out. The servant handed Juvia a letter and announced that it arrived from Water Island. Juvia's eyes widened in shock, and she wondered who could have sent her a letter. She hurried towards her room with the letter in her hands. Once she reached her room, she shut the door and pressed her back against it, sliding to the floor slowly. She ripped open the letter and pulled out the message. As she sat with her back against the door, she gasped when she saw who the letter was from.

_**TO: Princess Juvia Lockser**_

_**FROM: Water Island; Thy Royal Highness, the Water King**_

_**Juvia; my daughter, I have not seen you for so long. I trust you are behaving well and acting dutifully. I have been waiting patiently for your messages, but I have not received it. I hope you remember the commitment you made the day you left. Therefore, in spite of the long wait, I am giving you more time to complete your mission. I trust you are capable in doing so. If you require more time to gain their trust and seem innocent, you may have so. Do not grow attached to them; your mission to destroy is first priority to everything else. Enter their ranks, win their hearts and lure the Ice Prince to you. Once you have successfully done so, it will be easy to have his head. **_

_**Do send a reply soon. I wish for your health and safe return.**_

_**Your Father.**_

* * *

><p>Natsu, Gray, and Lucy stood together, wondering what Levy and Gajeel would say.<p>

"Natsu… I told you not to investigate in to this!" Levy yelled in anger.

"Never! I made an oath to keep my word and never utter a word of our encounter! Never did you instruct me to remain in the dark!" Natsu exclaimed as tension built up in the room.

"Wait! Your ENCOUNTER? You met with Levy?" Lucy said, shocked. "You told us not to ask her! You said if we did, thy king would have her head!"

"I'm sorry! But I didn't want you to know Levy was a spy for Ice Island!" Natsu explained, soon realizing his mistake and using his hand to cover his mouth.

"WHAT! You're a spy! For Ice island! MY father asks you to spy on Water Island?" Gray yelled out in shock.

"Natsu! You idiot!" Levy shouted. The room erupted in accusations and yelling, Gray was shouting at Natsu and Natsu was calling out to Levy, while Lucy was demanding to know truth.

"OK…Ok…calm down!" Gajeel said. When no one responded, Gajeel whistled. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped yelling and shouting and stood still. Slowly, they all looked at Gajeel, expecting something.

"Stop fighting… Fighting won't get us anywhere. You can have your answers once you answer our questions. How much do you know?"

"Well…I overheard the conversation between Levy and thy king and found out she was a spy…" Natsu recounted.

"Yeah, I told you the basic information about Lucy's parents…" Levy announced.

"You did? Really?" a voice said from behind the five of them. Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy immediately knew who it was before they even turn around. The four of them (excluding Natsu) gasped in shock and widened their eyes in fear. Natsu, irritated that they were interrupted by so many people, turned around as he said:

"Seriously? Now someone else knows! Who is it this time!" Natsu spun around and turned pale when he saw the king.

"O-O-Old M-M...Y-your highness?" Natsu exclaimed in shock. Gajeel and Levy spun around and joined Natsu as he bowed to the king. Gray moved forward and extended his hands

"Father! How lovely to see you here…?" Gray spoke anxiously.

"Quite an interesting conversation I stumbled upon! Do tell me Levy, how your status was compromised and you gave out valuable information." The King spoke in a carefree manner, but he was emitting a dark and angry aura. The king was accompanied with two royal guards. He glanced towards them and waved his hand. The dismissed servant bowed and left.

"Err…sire…" Levy said nervously as glanced at Gajeel to aid her.

"It was my fault!" Natsu said in a confident voice.

"Natsu! No!" Lucy called out as she tried to move towards him but was held back by Gray.

"Truly? Then thus explain the circumstances that took place, which led thou to discover this information." The king said as his tone darken and he turned to Natsu.

"I overheard the meeting that took place between Thy Royal Highness and Levy. I then proceeded to question her and, using the information I received about Lucy's parents, I instructed Lucy to help me find the truth." Natsu announced. He held his head up and spoke in a dignified manner, but his voice wavered and showed his fear.

"Levy, were thou made to speak? Did this servant force you to speak?" The king asked in a menacing voice. He was no longer talking in a carefree manner, and had become angered and serious.

"Your highness, I assumed Natsu would announce our conversation to the palace and jeopardize our plans. Therefore, I offered information to him for the price of the conversation." Levy told as she gestured to Natsu.

"Indeed…" The king glanced around the room and spotted Lucy and Gray. "My children, what parts did you play in this unraveling of events?" The said in a polite manner, as his anger reduced.

"Father!" Lucy called as she pushed past Gray. "Natsu isn't at fault! I wanted to know the truth! I needed to know what happened to my parents!" Lucy pleaded to the king.

"Lucy…you?" The king asked, distraught.

"Father, I know what we did may seem wrong but, we acted as we did for a reason! Lucy has been desperate to learn of her true family! I have no right to stop her! You should pardon us for our curiosity and let us know the truth!" Gray demanded. After all those years of taking lessons, Gray finally found a reason to use his persuasion skills.

"What you have is none the less, irresponsible." The king said after regaining his composure. " Lucy, I have always thought of you as my own child. I love you dearly…but if you wish to known about you biological parents, then I… give you my permission." Lucy eyes widen in surprise and a smile spread across her face.

"With that said…" The king moved away from Gray and Lucy and looked to Levy and Natsu, who were both standing humbly.

"Natsu, as a servant, you have over stepped your boundaries." The king stated in a matter- of- factly voice.

"Father!" Lucy called once again but was stopped by the king, who held up his hand in silence.

"As the right hand to the princess of Water Island, Juvia, you must know your limitations. I recognize your willingness to help Princess Lucy, but do see to it that it will not happen again…" The king spoke in a calm tone. As he continued, his voice became kinder.

"Natsu…wanting to help your friends is admirable, but within this royal house, under the watchful eye of the townsfolk, there is an unsettling hatred between island. One misstep could cause calamity. This is why I ask of you to tread carefully. For the people of Ice Island do not take lightly to those of Water Island, unlike me."

Natsu glanced at Lucy and looked back at the king. He slowly nodded his head, showing he understood the risk of investigating. However, Natsu didn't care. Townsfolk could say what they will; Natsu would still never leave a friend in need. He was glad the King recognized him as friends with Lucy, instead of as a servant. Moreover, his curiosity grew, as the mystery of the photograph remained.

The king smiled and moved to Levy, who was nervously quivering. She was given many chances to redeem herself to the king, but had failed once again. If the King saw it fit, he would have her head there and then. As a spy, she hadn't brought great information to the king and was suffering for pay. Unsure of what was to come, she stood in fear but a glance at Gajeel made her regain her strength, knowing he would back her up.

"Levy, you have done the regrettable…" There was a silence in the room as everyone held their breath. "…but under these circumstances, I dismiss this mistake. It so happens, your previous information came as some use." The king announced, causing Levy to sigh in relief.

"Thank you, your highness! I will prove my worth!" Levy smiled and looked to Gajeel, who smiled back.

"Father!" Lucy said, causing the king to turn around and look at her. "I still wish to know more about my parents…if you will, please tell me."

The king furrowed his eyebrows and looked into Lucy's pleading eyes. "Can this not be done at a later date?"

"Actually, I have a question as well, sire." Natsu said confidently. Out of his pocket, he pulled the photo and held it up for the room to see. "What is THIS?"

Everyone in the room widened their eyes in shock and surprise, including the king.

"NATSU!" Gray called, outraged.

"We need answers!" Don't you also want the truth Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed at he gestured to Lucy. Lucy looked between Gray and Natsu, confused. She did want answers…

"Well…yes… I do…" Lucy answered nervously.

"Where did you get that?" The king demanded to know.

"You took that from the archive library?" Gajeel exclaimed in shock.

"THE ARCHIVE LIBRARY? How did thou discover the archive library?" The king questioned, boiling with anger.

"Father! Please! I wish to know why Uncle Jellal is with The Princess of Water Island! Why do they have a child!" Gray demanded in a pleading voice.

"Gray… I…" The king clenched his teeth. Everyone stood silently, waiting for the king's reply. "Levy..."

"Err…Yes your royal highness?" Levy asked anxiously.

"See…see to it that they are….informed." the king stated.

"Sire?" Levy said shocked. The king glanced around the room, at the peering eyes and pulled Levy aside.

"Tell the bare minimum. I do not believe Lucy is prepared for the truth…" The King told in a hushed tone.

"But… we only know the bare minimum… the information was lost…!" Levy reminded the king.

"Yes… well I trust you'll know when to stop." The king said before he pulled away from Levy and look towards Lucy. The king knew that if he didn't have the three of them informed, they would continue to search for the information themselves.

"Gajeel." The king called.

"Yes, your highness?" Gajeel responded quickly.

"I have urgent matter approaching and request your expertise. Come." The king waved his hand and called his royal guards back into the room. He looked at Lucy and smiled.

"I hope the truth won't cause you any pain." The king said softly.

"Father!...Thank you." Lucy said sincerely as the King nodded his head and walked towards the exit with Gajeel. Before he left, he stopped and turned to face Gray.

"Gray, I surprised to know that you fancy cheese so much! I'll send some to your room, later this day!" The king chuckled and departed, leaving Gray with a stunned look on his face.

* * *

><p>Gray watched the king receding back until it disappeared from his view. He turned towards Levy, who stood nervously, thinking over the information she knew.<p>

"Levy, tell us the truth." Gray said impatiently. Levy look at the three of them, at their curiosity filled eyes.

"How much do you already know?" Levy asked, unsure of where to begin.

"We know Lucy is adopted." Gray recounted.

"We learned about how Lucy's father was sent on a mission, but never returned." Natsu continued.

"I know my mother left in search of my father, that they both never returned." Lucy explained.

"We know the mission assigned to them was to find Jellal." Gray told Levy.

"We found the picture of the baby girl." Natsu finished recounting their story.

"Hmm…." Levy thought slowly, causing Natsu and Gray to become impatient. "Thou already know what happened to Lucy's parents, so what more do you wish to find out?" Levy questioned.

"We need to know why Jellal is with Erza!" Natsu proclaimed.

"Who is this baby! If a child exists that is from both Ice Island and Water Island, the countries are united!" Gray exclaimed.

"Thou are correct. The countries would be united. Alas, they were never found." Levy announced.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Lucy wondered.

"When your father left, Prince Jellal was recently missing. Your father kept in contact with the king with letters, but he never found any information of Prince Jellal's whereabouts. Suddenly, the letters stopped, and, not very long after, you mother departed." Levy explained.

"But why did Prince Jellal leave? Was he kidnapped?" Gray asked.

"There were rumors…rumors that Jellal fell in love at first sight with a Water princess."

"W-What do you mean?" Lucy stuttered.

"As you know, the treaty between uniting the Nations was decided over a long period of time. It was 26 years ago when they proposed the idea of a treaty." Levy recounted.

"Yes, of course, they couldn't just randomly say 'No more war!' and make an agreement, could they?" Natsu said sarcastically.

"Correct. Therefore the political parties met numerous times. It is rumored that in one meeting, the Ice Prince and Water Princess met and fell in love." Levy continued.

"Fell in love? With their enemy?" Gray asked ludicrously.

"Right! I forgot we are enemies," Natsu mumbled softly.

"The king assumed it was a rumor, until that photo," Levy said as she gestured to the photograph in Natsu's hands. "…was found."

"How was this photo even discovered?" Natsu asked curiously as he looked over the picture once more.

"Umm…" Levy said as she thought about the picture.

"Could it have been the Maid of Jellal?" Lucy questioned.

"W-Why do you think that?" Levy asked.

"Well, she is the only person we have yet to hear about," Lucy explained. "I mean she did accompany my mother on her mission."

"Yes…well, the maid was never found…" Levy recounted.

"You know, I still think this baby seems familiar." Natsu spoke loudly.

"That's impossible! We don't even know when this baby was born exactly!" Gray exclaimed.

"Well…it…kind of…looks like….Juvia…" Natsu said as he titled his head and examined the photo.

"Shut up! There's no way! Juvia is the Water Island King's daughter!" Gray said loudly as he shook his head in disbelief.

"No…Juvia was adopted by the Water King." Natsu said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?" Gray shouted, in shock.

"Adopted?" Lucy said as she widened her eyes.

"No way…" Levy said, in confusion and disbelief.

"Is it possible then?" Lucy asked. "That Juvia is this baby?"

"I've been with Juvia my whole life… I've seen her baby picture… and it…definitely…._**looks**__…_ like her…." Natsu said as Gray and Lucy moved closer to him to look at the picture.

"Could it be?" Lucy questioned, with an unbelievable look.

"That Juvia…is the child of the Ice Island Prince Jellal and Water Island Princess Erza?" Gray wondered, slightly confused.

Suddenly, the door to the room creaked open. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Levy all looked to the doorway, nervously wondering who it could be. The door slowly pushed open as a figure stood quietly. The light from the hallway was casting a shadow, covering the figure in an ominous black. An eerie smile spread across the figure's face, giving Natsu, Lucy and Gray goose bumps and frightening them. The figure stepped forward and was illuminated. Natsu, Gray, Levy and Lucy all gasped in shock and widened their eyes in surprise. Everyone in the room went pale; they were nervous and unsure of what to do.

"**Hey guys! What's going on**?" Juvia asked smiling sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: What an awesome chapter! Although it was written by the editor. Isn't she AWESOME, COOL, TOTALLY FRIENDLY. If it were not for her this chapter would not be out so quick, because I was SUPER busy. I hope that the next chapter will be out soon. Since it is short. So no previews, but I can tell you this, it will be full of tears, drama, and lust. Do not forget the kiss scene between our two main characters! So review! <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Au Note: I can't reply to guest notes. Therefore, I'll reply here.<strong>_

**Guest: ****First thoughts. "Someones been reading Pandora Hearts!"**

Au Note: Lol ^^ good guess, but no. I thought of the story before I started to read Pandora Hearts.

**Artemisia323: Why is Levy's spell in Spanish? Just wondering. **

Au Note: I LOVE SPANISH! That's why XD

**Guest: Best story**

Au Note: Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much.


	10. Revealed! Part 3

**Previously on the Sacrifice of True Love ****(VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ Author note at the end!)**

_Juvia Received a Mysterious Letter:_

_**TO: **__Princess __**Juvia Lockser**_

_**FROM: **__Water Island; Thy Royal Highness, __**the Water King**_

_Juvia; my daughter, I have not seen you for so long. I trust you are behaving well and acting dutifully. I hope you remember the commitment (promise) you made the day you left. I am giving you more time to complete your mission. I trust you know what to do. __**You must gain their trust and seem innocent.**__ Your mission to __**destroy Ice Island**__ is first priority to everything else. Enter their ranks, win their hearts and lure the __**Ice Prince Gray **__to you. That way, it will be easy to __**kill him**__…._

_Do send a reply soon. I wish for your health and safe return._

_Your Father._

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! What's going on?" Juvia asked smiling sweetly. She glanced around the room and looked at everyone's stunned faces. She stood still, slightly shuffling her feet, unsure of what to do and confused. Lucy looked nervously at Gray and Natsu, anxious about what they should do next. Gray discreetly gestured to Natsu and the picture still in his hands.<p>

"J-Juvia?!... W-what are you doing h-here?" Natsu asked trying to seem calm as he quickly hid the picture behind his back. Juvia turned her attention to Natsu, still feeling uncomfortable with the tension in the room. She squinted her eyes when she saw a corner of a piece of paper behind Natsu.

"Natsu-kun? What is that? Are thou hiding something from me?" Juvia wondered. She looked around the room one more time, studying the nervous faces of Levy, Gray and Lucy. She moved towards Natsu, suddenly very curious about what was going on. As Juvia approached Natsu, she leaned to her side to get a better view of the mysterious paper. However, every time she tried to look behind him, Natsu would turn to the opposite direction.

"…Natsu-kun… What are you hiding?! You can't even show it to me? Your master and best friend!? How can you hide things from your master?" Juvia said slightly annoyed. Natsu looked at Lucy and Gray, pleading for help with his eyes. Gray shook his head and emphasized to Natsu not to show Juvia the picture. Lucy nodded at Natsu and took a deep breath.

"P-Princess Juvia!...W-what brings you here?" Lucy said hurriedly, as she tried to change the topic.

"Did you complete your….uh…royal duties?" Gray said as his eyes shifted towards Natsu nervously.

"Gray-sama, Lucy-san…What's going on?...Where have thou been the entire day? I searched endlessly for you...and now you won't tell me? Natsu?" Juvia said, sad and upset.

"Yes… well…we…s..stumbled into Levy and had a chat….?" Gray said as he looked to Lucy.

"We…did…?...I mean… Yes, of course we did that!... and it was a long chat indeed…" Lucy said improvising.

"Levy-chan?..." Juvia turned around and looked to Levy who was shuffling nervously.

"Er…y-yes…we did talk…" Levy said carefully. She glanced towards Gray, who nodded his head. Juvia frowned and turned to face Natsu, Gray and Lucy once again.

"Natsu? Is that all you did? Really?" Juvia asked in a hurt tone, feeling genuinely upset.

Natsu widened his eyes, shocked at Juvia's expression. He swallowed and looked around nervously, not wanting to hurt Juvia but still unsure about what to do with the picture. Natsu stood and thought for a moment. _**We did talk to Levy…but… I don't want to hurt Juvia… Does she not deserve to know…?**_ Natsu thought. Juvia, angry that Natsu didn't respond to her, turned to Gray

"Prince-sama… you must know… what are you all hiding? What is that piece of paper?!" Juvia demand as she pointed towards the picture behind Natsu's back.

"I-I…...Forgive me Princess…I-I cannot say…"Gray stuttered, unsure of what to say. Lucy saw the pain I Juvia's eyes and swallowed. The three of them were all thinking the same thing. Juvia deserved to know. Unfortunately, Natsu, Lucy and Gray felt unready.

"Princess Juvia, would you not like to tour the city? I could escort you." Levy asked politely as she tried to change the topic. Instead of replying, Juvia turned to face everybody. She glanced around at the four nervous faces and the paper hidden behind Natsu.

"I've had it! Natsu-kun, I thought we were friends. How can you hide things from me? I thought our friendship was stronger than this," Juvia said in an outraged voice. She shook her head and looked down. Everyone in the room stood silently, shocked and Natsu clenched his hand in to a fist. Juvia looked up again, with desperation on her face.

"Don't thy think I deserve to know, if it's about me? If thou really want me gone…I'll leave." Juvia said softly. She moved towards the door and stepped forward. Natsu grimaced and called out to her.

"Juvia! Please! I can't! It would hurt you more if you knew about you real parents!" Natsu yelled causing Juvia to stop in her tracks. Suddenly the dense pink haired boy realized his foolish mistake and covered his mouth with his hands. He looked to Lucy and Gray and saw their horrified faces.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Juvia said as her a crease formed in her eyebrows and she looked at Gray, Lucy, and Levy. Levy shook her head and sighed. She knew what was going to happen. _**Natsu is right, it will hurt her more to know the truth,**_ Levy thought.

"W-What do you m-mean? What p-parents?" Juvia questioned, anxiously. She looked into Natsu's eyes, searching for answers. Everyone stood silently. "TELL ME!" Juvia yelled.

"J-Juvia…It not what it seems…" Gray said as he took a step towards her.

"Gray… She needs to know." Lucy spoke softly and touched his arm. Gray sighed and nodded his head. Lucy gave a small sad smile and turned to face Juvia, preparing to confess the truth.

"Juvia…We…Natsu, Gray and I…discovered that I was adopted." Lucy said slowly. Juvia looked at Lucy, surprised by the news.

"I'm so sorry." Juvia said quickly. Lucy shook her head and continued.

"I…was desperate to find answers…about my missing parents…and I asked Gray and Natsu for help…" Lucy recounted.

"Juvia, I wanted to help Lucy. It was my choice, not hers." Natsu said, speaking up.

"Y-You mean you spent the day looking for information? But-" Juvia said before she was interrupted by Gray.

"It was necessary. We need to enter the archive library." Gray said as he crossed his arms.

"Archive library?" Juvia asked

"It's the library which holds the kingdom's information." Gray announced.

"Well, that's fine! I was shocked for a second! I though you meant my parents, not Lucy's!" Juvia said as she faked a smile nervously.

"Juvia…that's not all." Natsu moved towards Juvia.

"While we were there, we found a picture." Natsu said as he looked down, suddenly feeling nervous and upset.

"A picture?" Juvia said quickly looking at Natsu. Natsu moved closer to Juvia and held out the picture for her to take. Juvia looked to Gray and Lucy and glanced at Levy. She stood still and was unsure whether she wanted to view the photograph or not. Carefully, she reached out and took hold of the end of the picture. As she stared down at the picture, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"I-Is this Princess E-Erza…? W-Who is the b-blue haired m-man she is standing n-next to? Why a-are they hold a b-baby? W-Who is that?" Juvia questioned, she swallowed and carefully looked up at Natsu. She saw the sorrow in his eyes and suddenly dreaded looking at the photo. There was an awkward silence in the room. Everyone was looking at the ground and no one was willing to answer her question.

"P-Prince-Sama, Princess Lucy-San, Levy-Chan, Natsu-kun... W-What's wrong? W-W-What are you h-hiding?" Juvia asked, her hands trembling as she held the photo. She clenched her teeth as her stomach did flips. The feeling inside her stomach felt like a bad omen, predicting the worst outcome.

"Why is everyone so quiet? W-What's wrong? Please Natsu-kun…tell me..." Juvia spoke softly and trembled. The photo slipped from her grasp and floated down to the floor, into the center of the room, where everyone could see it. Natsu swallowed, uncertain of how to begin. He would rather die than hide secrets from his master, especially secrets about her.

"I-It all started with L-Lucy's parents…" Gray said slowly, trying to remain calm. He moved forward and picked up the photo.

"We went to the archive library to find out what happened to them" Natsu said.

"Y-yes…They disappeared on a mission to find J-Jellal." Lucy said nervously.

"J-Jellal? Who is that?" Juvia asked carefully as he looked to Gray.

"He's the Ice Prince that went missing." Gray stated. "He's the man in this photo" Gray held up the photo.

"What? Then W-Who is this baby?" Juvia questioned. Everyone stood silently. Gray and Lucy looked at Natsu and he nodded his head. Levy frowned. _**She won't accept it…the truth… first she'll be shocked**_, Levy thought. _**She is just like me….**_

"Juvia, T-That b-b... b-baby... is... y-you..." Natsu said. His voice was trembling and he looked at Juvia with sorrow in his eyes.

"W-WHAT? W-What are you saying? H-How can that be possible? T-that is definitely a lie! There is no way that could be me! N-Natsu-kun… Y-You know…. You know I am the daughter of the Water Island King..." Juvia said as she stepped backwards, her hands shaking.

"Juvia…Did you forget? You…Y-You were a-adopted..." Natsu said sadly as he slowly walked towards her.

_**Then she'll deny it,**_ Levy thought.

"N-N-No... **N-No way**...IT"S IMPOSSIBLE!" Juvia yelled and shook her head as she moved backwards, as if she could escape the conversation. "I-IT CAN'T BE!"

"Juvia! I've been with you your whole life! You resemble the girl in this picture!" Natsu said in a desperate tone. "Believe me!"

_**Now she'll get angry**_, thought Levy.

"WHY?! Why did you even bother!?" Juvia demanded as her eyes watered and a crease formed between her eyebrows. Natsu gasped in shock. He was taken aback; Juvia never spoke to him like that.

_**She'll start to wonder about the truth…,**_ Levy thought as she looked down at the floor.

"Why didn't he tell me?! If it's true I should have known! Why?" Juvia spoke in a heartbreaking tone; as if the world she knew, had broken apart into pieces. Tears were smeared across her face as she crumpled her hands together.

"Juvia…" Natsu said as he reached forward.

_**She'll accept it…inevitably… because it could become her reality…,**_ Levy thought sadly.

"NO! It's not me! I would know! He would have said something!" Juvia screamed. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she trembled. Lucy and Gray stood still, uncertain of what to do. Gray frowned, a pained expression spread across his face and Lucy's eyes watered in sadness. Juvia cried, her voice filled with pain as her legs trembled. She lost her energy and balance and slumped to the ground, tears rolling down her face. She covered her face with her hands and wept silently. Levy stood there shock, as Juvia words echoed in her mind _**'NO! It's no me!'.**_ She shook her head and thought, _**but… no…she….I…,**_ Levy grimaced and ran out of the room trying to hold back her tears.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows and moved towards Juvia. He hated to see his best friend in pain. Lucy, who was also crying, couldn't bear see Juvia in such a miserable state. Gray move forward and stood beside Natsu. He clenched his teeth and crunched his and in to a fist.

"IT…CAN'T…BE…TRUE….IT'S…A LIE…." Juvia yelled between breaths. She wiped her eyes and stood up quickly. She glanced at Natsu, Gray and Lucy and ran out of the room. She hurried out of the room, refusing to look back.

"**JUVIA!**" yelled Natsu and Gray in unison. Both of them moved forward to chase after her, but Natsu felt a hand grab his arm and hold him. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at Lucy. He looked back at the door and saw Gray's receding back as he chased after Juvia.

"Natsu… " Lucy said as she wiped her eyes and looked Natsu in his eyes. "y-you have to give them some time... together... alone," Lucy spoke softly. Natsu nodded his head and Lucy hugged him tightly.

**Juvia, PLEASE, be okay**, Natsu though as he hugged Lucy back.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's point of view over Gray <strong>

Gray ran through various hallways as her chased after Juvia. He grimaced and picked up speed so he could catch up to her. Suddenly, thunder rang through the castle, echoing violently. A storm was coming. Gray frowned nervously and saw Juvia take a left in the hallway. He picked up speed once again as adrenaline pumped through his veins. _**Damn it! What should I do? What can I do? She is in so much pain,**_ Gray thought as he finally closed the distance between the two of them. He had chased her into the garden, where dark, ominous clouds covered the sky and no animals were in sight. It was raining violently. The rain beat down on the tress and flower, causing the ground to turn to mud and flowers to be uprooted. Gray looked to Juvia and, not caring whether he was wet or not, sprinted after her. Gray moved quickly and, reaching out, he grabbed Juvia arm, yanking her backwards. She turned towards him and he took hold of her other hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's point of view over Juvia<strong>

Juvia ran quickly as tears streamed down her face. She bolted into the garden and heard thunder echo in the sky. She glanced upwards and a water droplet felt to her face. She wiped away the rain and her tears on her face and continued running. She wasn't sure where she was going; she just knew she had to get away.

_**It is not true, **_she thought as she cried._** It's not true. I-It hurts... it hurts s-so much. I need to get away; away from the pain…I want to know the truth! He should know! Where are my REAL parents? W-What happened to them? A-Am I really the daughter of Princess E-Erza? I want the truth! **_

Juvia slowed her pace and ran through the mud, which splashed on her dress. She was soaked in water from the rain, but she continued to run. Suddenly, something grabbed her arm and yanked her back. She spun around and saw Gray. When she saw him, she hesitated, and he reached out and grabbed her other hand. He had captured her.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View<strong>

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Juvia yelled. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying so much.

"Juvia…Stop running…I know how you feel..." Gray said softly. They stood together, soaked from the rain and dirty from the mud.

"How can you possibly know how I feel?!" Juvia said as she tried to swallow her tears. The rain picked up speed. Their wet hair and clothes pressed against them.

"Juvia…"

"DO YOU KNOW?! I feel **destroyed**…everything I ever knew is **lost**… the **pain** is too strong, I can't breathe! I've been **betrayed**!… I am all a-alone..." Juvia hiccupped as her tears returned. She tried to pull away from Gray.

Gray did the only thing that came into his mind. The only thing he thought could ease her pain and remove it from her mind. He wanted to rewrite what had happened. He pulled Juvia closer to him and she stumbled, taking a step forward. Still holding her hands, he entwined his fingers with hers. The distance between them reduced; there was barely two centimeters separating them.

"Wha-…" Juvia said as she stumbled and looked to the ground. She glanced up and her eyes widen when she looked at Gray. "…Gray?" Juvia questioned still in shock from the closeness to hm.

"If you have been destroyed... then I will build you backup. If you are lost…I will find you. If you are in pain, I will remove it from your heart. If you feel betrayed, I will be there to lean on. NEVER think you are alone…I will always be there for you." Gray spoke softly and sweetly. He let go of one of her hands and wiped the tears on her cheek away. He put his hand on her back. Juvia, stunned, put her free hand on his chest, unsure whether she should push him away or pull him closer. The rain slowly lessened as Juvia stopped crying. Gray softly touched Juvia's face.

Gray always felt like he was suffocating when he was with Juvia. Being near her caused his heart to stop and made him want to escape. He would unconsciously push her away as a result. Gray, knowing the risk or being with her and still feeling paranoid, tried his best to remove his feelings; feelings he didn't quite understand. But standing in the rain, watch Juvia suffer under a heavy burden, he felt as if his life would end. His feelings of wanting to protect her were strong than his feelings of suffocations and his pounding heart. As he stood with Juvia, both of them soaked from the rain, he struggled between reason and desire.

Finally, he made a decision. He kissed her.

As their lips touched, Juvia felt a shock of electricity passed through her. Juvia knew she cared about Gray a great deal, but she also understood how cruel reality could be. Gray, who had always pushed her away, caused pain in her heart. She knew her purpose for coming to Water Island was to kill Gray, _**(For those of you who don't understand, please read the preview.)**_ but sometimes she wondered why she felt the need to be near him; to know everything about him. Was it because the Water King asked her to, or was it because of the feelings she had towards Gray.

As they stood together, soaked, muddy and kissing, all their doubts disappeared. The world around them, including their worries, pains and problems, vanished. The only thing that mattered was each other. Unfortunately, their romance didn't last long.

Gray pulled away from the kiss and looked into Juvia's eyes.

Juvia passed out. (ED Note: I can just imagine this happening XD)

Gray's eyes widened in shock as Juvia's body became limp in his arms and she stumbled, her face a bright color of red. Gray began to freak out.

_**WHAT!? What do I do?! Why did she faint!? Did I kiss her too hard!? What am I saying!? Why did I kiss her!?**_ Gray thought as he stumbled around, trying to hold an unconscious Juvia in his arms. He looked down at the princess; her curly long hair was spread across his arms and her pale skin was shining in the rain. Gray looked around and realized that the sun was setting.

**Maybe, I should take the princess to her room…** Gray thought as he picked her up. **But there might be guards there…what if they tell father I was in her room? Would he have my head? **_(Because this is a thousand years ago, back then it was taboo to enter a women's room at night, when you're not married.)_** Should I climb the tree again? No…it's too risky, she could get hurt. Guess I have to go to her room, **Gray thought. Without wasting any more time, he scooped Juvia into his arms and walked to the garden's exit. Quickening his pace, he entered the hallways and hurried to her room. As Gray reached Juvia's room, he saw two guards standing beside each side of the door.

"Your Highness, Prince Gray, what are you doing here?" asked one of the guards as he approached the room.

"I am here to set Juvia to bed. She, unfortunately, fainted." Gray said as he nodded towards the limp Juvia in his arms. "Thy may take your leave. I will not be long and shall call for you after." Gray said calmly.

"Of course, Sire." the guards said as they bowed. The guard with the key step forward and unlocked the door. She nodded her head and let Gray enter the room. She bowed again and closed the door.

P**hew…that was easy, **Gray thought. Juvia's room was painted dark blue and it shinned at night. A soft blue carpet was spread across the floor, parallel to a large white bed. The bed consisted of four pillows and two bed sheets. It included four rods on each corner of the bed. The four rods were leveled just below the roof of the room. The rods were joined together with a square shaped pieced of plywood, which was hollow from the center. Four sheets of cloth were tied to the top of each rod and were long enough to reach the bottom. At the back of the room was a small window and beside it was a baby blue closet. Gray walked towards the bed and calmly moved the drapery to on side. He leaned over and carefully placed the princess on her bed. He tucked her in with the bed sheets and stepped back.

**I should be going now…She looks so peaceful…hmm… **Gray thought as he turned around. Before he could take a step forward, he felt something catch hold of the back of his shirt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>__AU note__: Remember guys, its night, and it's raining. The only source of light is moonlight. They are all ALONE….Okay, now back to the story__*****_

* * *

><p>He looked over his shoulder and saw Juvia hold the edge of his shirt. Her eyes barely open and a light shade of red spread across her cheeks. Her dark thick curly blue hair spread out on the pillow just made it more difficult for Gray to ignore her beauty.<p>

"Don't leave me alone…" Juvia spoke softly, as if she was mumbling in her sleep. Gray gasped and stood still, stunned.

**WHAT?! Is she SERIOUS?! She wants me to STAY with her?! In a women's room?! We aren't even married yet! This is all wrong!...but…she looks so…ah…damn…it's too hot in here… What's wrong with me all of the sudden?!...I feel like I'm suffocating! Why is it so warm in this room?!...but…It wouldn't hurt…if I just stay….would it…?...WAIT! What am I thinking? Should I stay here…or not? **Gray thought.

"Please…" Juvia said her voice filled with pain_**. I…Don't…deserve her…,**_ Gray thought as he turned around towards her. He held her hand and sat down on the edge of the bed. _**Someone so innocent…I can't…thought **_Gray as he used his free hands to touch Juvia's bangs. **Such silky, dark blue hair… just like uncle Jellal…**Gray thought, when suddenly, Juvia groaned. **Oh God…did I wake her up?** Gray slowly stood up and looked down at her peaceful pale face. Gray gently let go of her hand and slowly leaned over to Juvia's forehead. He softly kissed it.

"**Sleep well, my Sleeping Beauty" **he whispered. Gray pulled back and slipped out of the room. As he walked through the hallway, a smile spread across his face.

* * *

><p>Au Note: Satisfying? If not, than I am so sorry! This is my first time writing a romance scene…. OHHHH NOOO!<p>

Juvia-Chan: What's wrong? Why are you screaming?

Au Note: I-I have a Dilemma *sob*

Lucy-San: What's your Dilemma?

Au Note: I-I am going OVER SEAS! Sooo happy, but the dilemma is that the next chapter will be updated in late September.

ED note: Speaking of Dilemma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE!<strong>_

**Hey guys! Unfortunately, the author is going on vacation, and is traveling overseas. That means the next chapter My Dilemma won't be released until late September. We apologize for any inconvenience and hope you will remain faithful readers, and we promise the story has not even reached halfway point. We are dedicated to finishing the story. Sorry for the late publishes and any problems. **

** From the Author and Editor.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Next Chapter of Scarifies of True Love<strong>

"Natsu-Kun, I have been searching for you all over the castle!" Juvia said, breathing heavily, as though she had run.

"Juvia! I have been looking for you too," Natsu smiled as moved towards her.

"Really? Why?' Juvia questioned, curiously.

"W-Well… Why doesn't thou speak first?…" Natsu said with a small blush.

"W-What? I was thinking Natsu-kun should speak first…" Juvia said nervously as she fumbled with her hands.

"No! You should speak!" Natsu said anxiously.

"NO! You should!" Juvia said loudly. Suddenly, there was an awkward silence between them.

"I HAVE A DILEMMA!" Juvia and Natsu both said suddenly.

"Eh!?" They said in unison.

* * *

><p>With so many things going on in the story, you'll never guess what happens next!<p>

* * *

><p>Will a new relationship bloom between Juvia and Gray?<p>

What happened between Natsu and Lucy, while Gray was with Juvia?

Will they ever find Lucy's parents?

Who was the mysterious maid with Lucy's mother?

Is Juvia the true daughter of Erza and Jellal, or is everyone assuming things?

Why did the Water King send a message to Juvia in the first place?

Is Juvia really trying to kill Gray?

Does Natsu know about Juvia's mission?

What else could the Ice King be hiding?

Will Gray express the truth about his obsession with cheese?

Why are Levy and Gajeel spies anyway?

What happened to Lyon?!

**Editor Note: To me, Lyon is the biggest mystery of all…**

* * *

><p>With many twists and turns, there is still a lot to come! Jokes and laughs! Pain and tears! The truth and lies! A horrid past! A Forbidden love! The Decision of life and death! And A Sacrifice made in the name of true love!<p>

THANKS TO ALL OF OUR READERS!


	11. My Dilemma Part 1

**Previously on Scarifies of True Love**

"Don't thy think I deserve to know, if it's about me? If thou really want me gone…I'll leave." Juvia said softly. She moved towards the door and stepped forward. Natsu grimaced and called out to her.

"Juvia! Please! I can't! It would hurt you more if you knew about you real parents!" Natsu yelled causing Juvia to stop in her tracks. Suddenly the dense pink haired boy realized his foolish mistake and covered his mouth with his hands. He looked to Lucy and Gray and saw their horrified faces.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Juvia said as her a crease formed in her eyebrows and she looked at Gray, Lucy, and Levy. Levy shook her head and sighed. She knew what was going to happen. _**Natsu is right, it will hurt her more to know the truth,**_ Levy thought.

"W-What do you m-mean? **What p-parents?" **Juvia questioned, anxiously. She looked into Natsu's eyes, searching for answers. Everyone stood silently.

**"TELL ME!"** Juvia yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Moring<strong>_

"Oh god…I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" Juvia said as she paced back and forth around her room.

"What exactly happened last night? What did I do?" Juvia wondered aloud. She stopped pacing and stood still, her face rising in temperature as her cheeks burned.

"I **need **to find Natsu-kun…" Juvia said, finally making a decision. She turned to face the doorway and pulled on the doorknob. She exited her room, closing the door with a small 'click'. She greeted the guards stationed near her room and hurried down the hall. Juvia slowed her pace as she realized he had no clue where to find Natsu. She thought for a moment and then decided to find Lucy, knowing Natsu would be with Lucy. As Juvia walked towards Lucy's room she tried to calm down her heart. Lost in thought and mindlessly heading to Lucy's room, Juvia turned the corner and suddenly bumped into somebody. She stumbled backwards and rubbed her nose lightly, looking up to see who she had bumped into. Her eyes widened as she stared at the very person she was trying to ignore since morning. He was no other than Gray Fullbuster.

"!…P-P…Prince-S-Sama….W-What… Why a-are thou traveling here?" Juvia stuttered as she avoided eye contact with Gray.

"Um…I…was… I….I think…someone is calling me…" Gray said in an attempt to sound casual. He looked over his shoulder as if to imply some was saying something to him. As he turned away a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Yes….. I…I too have a previous event." Juvia said slowly as she regained her composure, but her cheeks continued to burn a bright red. They stood embarrassed and quiet for a moment.

"If…If you would excuse me!" Juvia and Gray said in unison. They quickly turned around and ran down the hallway in opposite directions.

'_**Oh God! That was so unexpected and**_ _**scary!**_' Juvia thought as she brought her hand to her chest. Suddenly, from far away she saw somebody with pick hair. '_**Could that be?… yes that is…**_' Juvia thought as the excitement inside her rose.

"NATSU-KUN!" Juvia called as she waved at him. She grinned and hurried towards him. Natsu turned to see Juvia, smiled and ran to her. She watched as he came closer and closer, until finally, she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Whoa!" Natsu said as he caught Juvia and hugged her back.

"I missed you so much!" Juvia said hugging her servant even tighter than before.

"Ditto," Natsu said enjoying his master's company.

"Can you ever forgive me Princess? I have been a horrible servant and friend. I am so sorry; I don't ever want you to cry such painful tears because of me. I promise to never conceal information from you. I will rem-" before Natsu could finish his sentence, Juvia placed her index finger on his lips.

"Hey, what are you talking about? How can you be horrible to me? Sometimes you don't make any sense" Juvia said with a small smile "We'll always be friends."

"Thank you…" whispered Natsu as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Any how Natsu-Kun, I have been searching for you all morning!" Juvia said as she put her hands on her waist.

"I have been looking for you too!" Natsu said, surprised.

"Really? Why?' Juvia questioned, curious.

"W-Well… Why don't thou speak first?…" Natsu said nervously.

"W-What? I was thinking Natsu-kun should speak first…" Juvia said anxiously as she fumbled with her hands.

"No! You should speak!" Natsu said as his voice rose.

"NO! You should!" Juvia said loudly. Unsure of who should speak first, the two of them stood quietly for a moment. Suddenly building up their courage, they both decided to speak.

"I HAVE A DILEMMA!" Juvia and Natsu both said loudly.

"Eh!?" They said in unison.

"W-wait, what dilemma?" Natsu said as he titled his head, confused.

"Well…um" Juvia said stuttering as her faced turned bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile….<strong>

'**I can't believe that I bumped into **_**her**_**again!**' Gray thought as he walked passed his room and continued down the hallway. '**I guess this is it! I have no choice; I have to play with the devil in order to get some answers…' **Gray stopped in front of an unmarked room. Slowly taking a deep breath, Gray raised fist and pounded on the door. '**This is it'** he thought. Gray stood patiently waiting for the door to open. After a moment, the door slowly creaked open. To Gray's surprise, a young women had opened the door. She was adorned in gold bracelets and earnings. She was wear a short, revealing dress and high heels. Make up masked her face, giving her a doll like look. **'Ugh… don't tell me….' **Gray thought as he tried to keep his face blank.

"…Your Highness!?" The woman gasped and bowed quickly, "P-please come in!"

She pulled the door open and stepped back. Gray thanked her and stepped into the room. He grimaced when he saw the man sitting on a large, plush loveseat. To the man's left was a woman dressed in the same attire as the woman at the door. She had her legs crossed and her arms resting on the man's chest. On his right side sat two teenage girls, who were touching his face and his body. The first was on the armrest of the love seat. She had her arms draped along his shoulders. The second girl was wearing a short skirt and had her legs positioned over the man's legs. Her hands caressed his face. Gray's eyes widened in surprised as he stared at Lyon.

Lyon's arms were warped around the outside of the sofa, as the women cuddled up to him. Lyon gasped in surprise and jumped up when he saw Gray.

"Gray?!" Lyon reached out and grabbed Gray's hand, shaking it wildly, trying to hide his anxiousness. "B-brother…is there something I can do for thou?" Lyon said as he let go of Gray's hand.

"As much as I hate to say this…" Gray clench his teeth "…I need your help." Gray said as he uneasily glanced at the girls behind his brother.

"Brother… I… I am busy…" Lyon said as he loosely gestured to the women behind him, causing them to giggle. Gray gave Lyon a stern look.

"Fine… I'll ask Lucy" Gray turned on his heel. Gray started to walk away when he felt someone grab his arm. He looked back to see that Lyon had stopped him.

"Wait…You're going to Lucy? Not that other beloved girl?" Lyon asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"You mean Juvia? And what do you mean 'beloved'?" Gray asked with an annoyed look. Lyon's eyes widened slightly as he spoke.

"Who do you mean? I don't remember a girl with you….." Lyon said quickly.

"Really now?" Gray smirked and crossed his arms. "Then what is Juvia's picture doing in your room?" Gray pointed an accusatory finger at the photo hanging in a large frame behind Lyon.

"AH!" Lyon exclaimed as he jumped forward, attempting to cover Gray's view. "ah…well…" Lyon looked over at the startled women in his sofa. "Ladies, if you would be kind and leave my brother and I to a private conference."

The women graciously nodded their heads and waved goodbye in a cheerful manner.

"Do call us again Lyon-sama," one of the girls said. The door quietly closed behind them.

"What the hell Lyon!" Gray yelled

"Brother…Shall we sit down?" Lyon said as he pointed towards sofa. Gray sighed at his brother and at his attitude when it came to **Juvia. **Without wasting a second, he sat on Lyon's comfy sofa and immediately relaxed himself.

"So…what is it that you need help with?" Lyon asked at he also relaxed himself.

"Ah…" Gray said scratching his head as he blushed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator's Point of View over <strong>__**Gray and Lyon**__**ALSO **__**Juvia and Natsu**_

_(__**Author and Editor Note: **__this basically means two scenes are playing at the same time. So Juvia and Natsu are talking in one part of the castle, while Lyon and Gray are talking in another part of the castle, but both conversations are the same.)_

* * *

><p>"Well?" Natsu asked Juvia in the hallway, when coincidently Lyon asked Gray the same thing in his room.<p>

"Well… you see…" Gray said at the same time Juvia did. Both Gray and Juvia were not feeling comfortable anymore. Gray, who wasn't feeling relaxed anymore, turned away slightly. Natsu, seeing the discomfort in Juvia's eyes, decided it was best if they went to the garden. Juvia followed after Natsu, who made his way to the garden and sat on the grass, out of sight.

"W-What if…What if… you a-accidently…" Gray mumbled to Lyon as he pulled at his tie, loosening it.

"W-what if… S-someone…accidently…" Juvia began to speak as she shifted her weight nervously. Natsu titled his head in curiosity as he looked at Juvia. In Lyon's room, a crease formed between Lyon's eyebrows as he made a confused face and waited for Gray to continue talking.

"A-accidently….. Kissed…. someone… …unsure of what you were doing…how…. would you face them after?" Gray said as quietly as possible, almost mumbling, but Lyon heard him loud and clear. Lyon eyes widened in shock and he froze in midair. Lyon was surprised his younger brother, who was never with girls, had kissed someone. Lyon suddenly knew where this conversation was going.

"Well….A-Accidently… someone…. S-someone kissed you… how… would you face them after?" Juvia said as her cheeks burned bright red. Natsu's mouth dropped open and he froze, gapping. He couldn't believe a single word she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator over Gray and Lyon (Back to the Normal Point of View) <strong>

"**WHAT?**! Who did you kiss?" Lyon asked as he jumped up from his seat and slammed his hands down on the table.

"….uh…well….the… princess…." Gray turned away from Lyon and mumbled. Lyon stood frozen in time as Gray's words echoed in his mind. Lyon froze. Yes! He actually froze. Suddenly, he came back to life.

"**YOU KISSED MY JUVIA**!?" Lyon hollered.

"SHUT UP! SHE WAS NEVER YOURS TO BEGIN WITH!" Gray yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator over Juvia and Natsu<strong>

"So…are you going to tell me who?" Natsu asked as he inched closer to Juvia. Taking a deep breath, Juvia began.

"Whatifyourfiancékissedyou? Whatwouldyoudothen?" Juvia said quickly as she shut her eyes closed tightly and mumbled the words.

"Wha!wha!wha?!" Natsu said as he crossed his arms and came closer to Juvia. Princess took a deep breath and said it one more time.

"What if your fiancé kissed you? What would you do then?" Juvia said almost collapsing. Natsu completely stopped. Suddenly he jumped up.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT **BASTARD**!" Natsu screeched as his face boiled.

"**WHAT**!? No Natsu-kun! You can't do that. Who will I marry than!?" Juvia said teasingly and tried to calm Natsu down.

"I don't **CARE**!" Natsu said as a slow red mist began to form around his ankles.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Natsu-kun! We don't need to start a war you know! Wait a second…. What was _your_ DILEMMA?" Juvia said as held Natsu's arm so that he didn't run off.

"W-what are you talking about? I-I have n-no idea what you are talking about?" Natsu said faking ignorance.

"Are you _**lying,**_ Natsu-kun?" Juvia said with a shocked face.

"N-No" he replied uneasily.

"Really?…then tell me what it is!" Juvia said smirking as she folded her arms. '_She is so evil' _Natsu thought as he started to sweat.

"Well….. I-I…. accidently…. k-kissed…. Princess…Lucy!" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

" **YOU did WHAT!?**" Juvia shouted as she jumped up and stood with Natsu.

"Uh… you know K-I-S-S….?" Natsu attempted to explain it to Juvia by spelling out the letters.

"Oh god! I hope you know, if the king finds out about this. He will send you B-A-C-K," Juvia said anxiously as she started to pace.

"Do not worry my princess, Lucy promised not to utter a word to anyone," Natsu said with a charming smile but Juvia returned it with a scowl.

"Hopefully she will keep her promise," Juvia said as she sighed in defeat. Natsu was standing quietly when he saw a servant approaching them in the distance. When the servant arrived he bowed to Juvia and, bending low, he out stretched a small golden envelope.

"Thy Princess of Water Island, accompanied by a trusted guard. His Highness wishes your attendance to a conference in the Grand Hall." The servant said in a matter-of-factly voice. The servant bowed once again and hurried away. As he disappeared behind some bushes, Juvia exchanged a glance with Natsu, who shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later<strong>

"Welcome! We were expecting your arrival, though you are tardy." The king said with a small chuckle. His arms were extended to both sides in greeting.

"We apologize for the disturbance, Thy royal Highness," Juvia apologized with a small curtsy. Natsu bowed with a small greeting. They saw the king and the queen sitting in their usual spots. Suddenly, the Juvia and Natsu's eyes fell on Lucy and Gray. After spotting each other, all four of them blushed and spun their heads in the opposite direction in an attempt to hide their embarrassment.

"I called this conference for a special reason. One that will affect us all." The king said as he put his hands together and smiled.

"What is it, father?" Gray questioned, suddenly curious on what could change their lives. He reached forward and took a small glass of water for a servant offering drinks.

As the king's voice echo in the Grand Hall, Juvia's check turned pink in shock and Gray choked, sputtering up the water he was drinking on the surprised servant. The only words that could make something like that happen were these:

"We will be holding a Royal Ball in honor of the Engagement of Prince Gray and Princess Juvia, as an official announcement and for blessing of happiness." The King's proud voice resounded through the hall leaving the young prince and princess shocked and blushing.

* * *

><p>Au note: <strong>I am finally finished X_X. Sorry it took so long I had a lot of home work.<strong>

Ed note: **About time -_-**

Au note: **Sorry guys from now on we won't be putting any hints for the next chapters, as we used to do before. **


	12. Note

Hey Guys, You probably though that this was the new chapter, well we apologize to ruin your hopes. We uploaded this to inform you that we won't me uploading till Winter Breaks in order words Christmas! YEAHHHH! CHRISTMAS! :D We apologize for that, in ordered to make in up we will be uploading two chapters :D. Fair? Well than goodbye for now :D.


	13. Christmas Special

**Christmas Special **

* * *

><p>It's funny how everything works out in the end…<p>

…

…

…

It was a not a normal day in Fairy Tail. Everyone was acting crazier than usual. Natsu was actually helping with the decorations for Christmas; I mean come on Natsu is actually **helping**? Moreover, Lucy was helping with the cooking… **What**? Lucy cooking? She should be complaining instead! But over the one acting the strangest was Cana. She was **NOT **drinking; instead she was helping Natsu with decorations. Yes! The world is about to end any minute now.

"Gray-Sama!" I heard someone say behind me. Oh, I knew exactly who it was; she was none other than Juvia Lockser. Yes the girl who is very annoying and also known as the rain woman.

"Hey Juvia" I said not looking at her, knowing that she would only freak out and start to blush.

"Um… Is Gray-Sama mad at me?" she asked me polity. I guessed that she would never get over the "Gray-Sama" thing…I don't even remember doing something great. I mean, all I did was get rid of the rain that followed her around.

"Hey Juvia, can you please stop with "Sama", I mean we are only friends, and besides, I'm not a film star that deserve to be called with respect" I said, avoiding making any eye contact with her. I stared at the orange juice in front of me.

"I-if Gray-Sama doesn't like it, I shall never call h-him Gray-Sama... I-if you please excuse me" she said as she took a few steps backwards and hurried away.

"Oh man…" I mumbled to myself. I am so stupid….why am I so rude to her? Man, why did Erza have to make things so clear about her liking me? I sighed loudly and caught Natsu's attention.

"Bastard, what did you say to Juvia?" I heard Natsu say. When is he going to learn to shut his loud mouth?

"None of your business!" I said glancing at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal Point of View<strong>_

"What do you mean _none of my business? _What the hell is wrong with you?" Natsu said as he grabbed Gray by his shirt, pulling Gray out of his chair.

"What's your problem? I _bet_ you didn't even know she existed until today! Why do you care so much!?" Grays said as he pushed Natsu away and yelled at him. Natsu, angered, punched Gary, which caused Gray to stumble backwards and fall. Natsu, acting quickly, grabbed him by the shirt again and spoke coldly.

"Want to know why? Well 2 minutes ago, I bumped into her"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back <strong>_

_**Natsu's Point of View**_

"_I'm going to ask Mira for more decorations" I told Cana as I started to walk backwards. _

"_Natsu watch out!" I heard Cana say and suddenly I bumped into someone. I looked back to see Juvia._

"_Oh! Juvia! Sorry!" I said casually._

"_oh…N-Natsu-Ku-un… I-it's okay…" She said softly, her eyes brimming with tears and her hand on her chest._

"_Hey, are you okay?" I asked cautiously. She just gave me a nod and walked out._

_**Flash Back over**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>What THE HELL?!<strong> And you assume _I_ did something?!" Gray said haughtily, pushing Natsu off himself.

"Bastard, before going outside she looked at you, and I saw a tear slide down her cheek!" Natsu yelled back. Gray froze, and silence settled over the guild. The whole guild had heard their conversation, including Erza, and they stood anxiously.

Gray heard Lucy say softly "…Poor Juvia…if only Gray learned to respect her feelings. Then he would be the luckiest man in the world".

Gray felt horrible; he looked at everyone and their disappointed faces. Feeling guilty, he deiced leave. Before going he spoke coldly.

"Thanks for making a commercial Flame head"

"Jerk! At least I don't make my friends cry!" Natsu called after him, angry. Natsu's words hit Gray Fullbuster like bullets. Finally realizing his mistake, he decided it was necessary to apologize to Juvia. He really didn't know how to respect her feelings, more importantly; he misunderstood how much she treasured him. He had to apologize to her.

Soon, night had come and Gray Fullbuster still couldn't find Juvia Lockser. Why? He had no idea; luck wasn't on his side today.

'_I guess I'll go back to guild…and say goodbye to whoever is there. I'll tell them I couldn't find the water princess…Oh….it's snowing! It's so beautiful….hmm…somehow this reminds me of… Juvia…? ….Ah…Christmas is in 2 Days… and I don't even know what to get her. I mean she is the only one left, that girl is so complicated… Juvia… She got such pure blue diamond type of eyes... Haha! It's funny how she even gets jealous of Lyon. Oh my god…and Lucy… she can be so cute sometimes…it's funny… she used to annoy me….but now…... UGH! Erza why did you tell me about Juvia's feeling!? I am so confused… WHY AM I CONFUSED?'_ Gray was lost in thought when he heard someone called out to him.

"Ah! Gray, you're here!" Gray spun around to see Mira working at the bar.

"What?" Gray said looking around wildly, confused. "When did I - Juvia!?" He called as he spotted Juvia in the guild.

"Huh?" Juvia said looking towards the direct she heard her name called. Suddenly, she saw Gray jogging towards her. Her heartbeat quickened and her blood rushed to her face.

"Oh no! Oh no! I can't face Gray-Sam- I mean Gray right now!" she thought to herself as she hurried to Gajeel.

"Gajeel-Kun! Hide me!" She said quickly as she glanced nervously over her shoulder.

"What?" Gajeel said, clearly confused.

"Hidddeee meeee~" She said anxiously. Steps approaching her got louder.

"Juvia…" someone behind her called.

'Oh no!' Juvia thought 'I'm doomed!'

"Ah! Gray… What brings you here?" Juvia said as she spun around. Unexpectedly, she saw Gray on the ground. He was kneeling on the ground, his palms and forehead pressed to the ground.

"…Forgive me….Juvia…" Gary's said softly, embarrassing Juvia.

"G-Gray-Sama, what are you doing? Please get up…" Juvia said, in shock. "Ah….I-I forgive you…" Juvia said trying to pick Gray up from the ground. Gray looked up and gave Juvia a grin, making her heart pound. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Thanks…" Gray said with a sly smile.

"You know, I was never mad at you!" Juvia said with a small smile, "just…a little…hurt…" she mumbled quietly, but Gray and Gajeel heard her.

"Sorry…" Gray said again, feeling guilty. Juvia smile and spoke kindly, "it's okay"

"Everyone! I'm going home!" They heard Mira called out, as she slipped on her black coat, due to the heavy snow outside.

"Bye Mira" Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu and Lucy said in unison. The five of them were the last ones in the guild.

"Well than…I'm going home as well…" Gajeel said as he stood up and started to leave.

"Ah….W-wait for me!" Juvia said as she followed Gajeel outside. Gray watched them leave as a burning feeling seared in his chest.

"Don't Worry Levy-Chan! Juvia only like Gray and Gajeel is single. Everything will work out." Gray overheard Lucy say to Levy. A small smile came to his face, feeling reassured of Juvia's love for him.

"It's not Juvia that I am worried about…it's Gajeel. What if Gajeel is in love with Juvia? After all, they are together all the time…" Levy said with a sad voice. The smile dropped from Gray's face as he processed Levy's words. It was true; Juvia always hung out with Gajeel.

"Guys, I am going home" Gray said as he waved to everyone and walked out of the guild.

"Bye Gray!" Levy, Lucy and Natsu called out after him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next day<strong>_

"Ugh!" Gray said as his head rested on the bar. '_**Oh dear' **_Mira thought.

"Gray…are you feeling okay?" Mira asked carefully.

"Neh!" he said grumpily.

"Juvia?" Mira asked with a smile.

"….Maybe…." Gray replied calmly.

"Hmm…" Mira said with a smile. Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from outside of the guild.

"Oh, here comes Gajeel and Juvia!" Mira announced.

'_Why__** ARE **__they__** ALWAYS **__together!__**?' **_Gray thought as he looked up at the doorway. Just then, he noticed a mistletoe hanging right above the guild door.

"Mira! Who put that mistletoe there?" Gray questioned as he shot up from his seat. He could see the shadows of Juvia and Gajeel coming closer to the guild.

'_**Oh no! If they get stuck under that mistletoe, they can't get out unless they kiss!' **_Gray thought as a shiver ran through his body and butterflies flew in his stomach. Gray sprinted towards the gate and as soon as Juvia walked in, he pushed Gajeel out of the way. Gajeel stepped backwards and Juvia stumbled.

Abruptly, a large barrier appeared around Juvia and Gray, Trapping them together, under the mistletoe. There was no way they could escape, in unless they kissed.

"J-Juvia, are you okay?" Gray asked as he rubbed his head.

"Gray! What the hell!?" he heard her say… 'Wait… what did she just say?!'**What the Hell?**'….and that voice! … that was NOT Juvia's!' Gray thought and he spun around to see Lucy on the ground.

"Lucy!?"Grays said, shocked. Gray felt stupid for pushing Lucy away from Gajeel and thinking it was Juvia. Why did he do that anyway? How could he be so stupid? What was wrong with him? Why did he act like a child jumping to conclusions? So what if Juvia and Gajeel got stuck under the mistletoe? Why did he decide to jump in the way?

"WHAT were you THINKING!?Look! You got us stuck under this mistletoe!" Lucy yelled at Gray, furious.

"My, My" He heard Mira say from the behind the bar.

"Lucy! Gray-Sama!" Natsu and Juvia said together as they ran towards them. Stopping outside the barrier, Natsu and Juvia pressed their hands on the invisible wall that had caught their lovers inside it.

"Juvia! Natsu!" Lucy and Gray called out as they moved front of Natsu and Juvia, pressing their hands on the barrier, opposite to Juvia and Natsu. Their hands overlapped and it gave the image as though their hands were together. Juvia could feel Gray's heat, even though there was an invisible wall in between them.

"How are you going to get out of there?" She said quietly as her eyes softened.

"Don't worry…everything will turn out okay…" Gray calmly, but he couldn't help but feel relieved that she still cared about him. Juvia smiled at Gray, giving him a warm feeling.

"Levy-Chan can help us!" Lucy said, as she dropped her hand from the barrier and point towards Levy's direction. Natsu dropped his hand as well and looked at her.

"Yeah that's it! Lucy you are so smart!" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Levy-Chan can you help them?" Juvia said as she turned her head to the side not moving her hands.

"Let me see…" Levy said as she walked towards Lucy and Gray. She studied the barrier with her magical glasses.

"Hmm…..I get it!" Levy said, as she took off her glasses.

"What!? Tell US!" They said at the same time.

"Well…" Levy said stepping backwards, causing her to stumble into Natsu and step on his feet. Natsu tripped and stepped on Juvia's feet, who was standing behind him. Both Natsu and Juvia fell backwards, Juvia's body hit the ground and Natsu fell on top of her. All of a sudden, a huge barrier appeared, enclosing around them. The whole guild fell silent, in shock of what just occurred. Natsu and Juvia were both unaware of the situation. They were stuck under another mistletoe and the guild wondered the amount of mistletoes placed.

"S-Sorry Juvia!" Natsu said as he hurriedly stood up and offered a hand to Juvia. Grasping his hand, Juvia pulled herself up and dusted herself off.

"I-It's okay, it was my fault too." Juvia said, embarrassed that she fell in front of Gray. Natsu and Juvia looked around to see a guild full of shocked and confused faces. _What was going on?_ They wondered.

"Hey guys...what's with the faces? It was just an accident, I really didn't mean to bump into her." Natsu said defensively, confused by the situation.

"Natsu..." Erza spoke calmly, causing everyone to turn towards her. "You're stuck under a mistletoe with Juvia..."

…

…

_What?_

…

…

…

_What!?_

…

…

* * *

><p>"<strong>WHAT!?"<strong>Natsu and Juvia shouted in unison. Natsu ran forward and abrutly hit an invisible wall. They were trapped.

"NOOOOOO" Juvia said as she collapsed on the ground. "NOT with NATSU-KUN!" She cried.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Natsu said as he glanced at her.

"Natsu! You _dumbass_! Can't you do _anything _right?" Gray yelled with anger as he punched the barrier in front of him.

"Look who's talking!" Natsu said as he yelled back at Gray also punching the barrier showing his anger.

"Well like I was saying before…. There is to get you guy out of this mess!" Levy continued as she glanced at Natsu and Juvia then Gray and Lucy.

"What is it?" they questioned.

"While I was studying the barrier, I realized Freed left a way to escape **but **there are going to be consequences"

"What kind of consequences?" Gray asked cautiously.

"..We'll see..." Levy slipped her glasses back on and pulled out her magical pen. Moving carefully, she began to reword the barrier. The barrier began to shine and glow. Slowly, it dissolved and Natsu, Juvia, Gray and Lucy were free.

"Alright! Thanks Levy!" Gray cheered

"Yeah! Thanks Levy"Natsu grinned.

"It's good to be free!"Juvia said in a grateful tone.

"No kidding" Lucy said.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Natsu glanced at Gray and then glanced down at his hands.

"Huh!?" Lucy and Juvia yelled as they patted down their clothes and chests.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" They yelled together.

"Why am I Lucy AGAIN!?" Lucy yelled as she pointed at Gray.

"Why am I Gray AGAIN!?" yelled Gray as he stepped back.

"Why AM I JUVIA?" yelled Juvia in shocked.

"Nooooo I'm Natsu-kun!"Natsu said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey! Don't cry with my face...it's creepy..." Juvia said to Natsu.

"Gray! why am I you?" Gray questioned to Lucy

"I don't know!" Lucy replied.

"Don't tell me they…." Mira said as Levy continued her sentence.

"That's right... they swapped bodies." Levy said as she took a seat beside Gajeel.

"WHAT! WHY!? HOW!?" they yelled as their voices reached the sky.

"S-So you are saying that Natsu-San is in Juvia-Chan's body and she is in his, and Gray-San is in Lucy-Chan's body while he is in hers?!" Wendy said with amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Natsu and Juvia switched bodies since they were under the mistletoe together and Lucy and Gray switched bodies. To make it simpler, the characters will be written according to their bodies, with the mind of the character in brackets. E.G. Gray's body (<strong>_**Lucy's mind**_**)** [so it's in Lucy's point of view]

* * *

><p>"You see, the only way to remove the barrier was to switch the spell, but it caused them to switch bodies with the one who was trapped with them." Levy explained.<p>

"So now what?!" asked Gray (Lucy) as he grabbed Levy by her shoulders and shook her.

"Well...all you must do is kiss your true love...or do something for them, in order to go back to your original body." Levy said once Gray (Lucy) stopped shaking her.

"WHAT!?" They shouted.

"B-But I don't even know who I like!"Lucy and Juvia (Natsu and Gray) said, worriedly.

"Oh...I am sure you guys like someone, you just have to dig down to find them." Mira said with a grin.

"Ouch! I never want to get stuck under a mistletoe!" Romeo said as he backed away.

"No kidding!" said Happy.

"B-But what i-if the person you l-like doesn't…. d-doesn't like you b-back?" Natsu and Gray (Juvia and Lucy) said as they shuttered with fear.

"I am sure it will work out to be fine" Erza said with a smile.

"Wait, Levy-Chan what did you mean by '**do something for them?" **Natsu (Juvia) asked.

"You can clean their room...or help them fight someone..." said Levy said she played with Lily.

'**Great, now I have a reason to kill Lyon if he flirts with Juvia…..WHAT AM I SAYING!?' **thought Lucy (Gray).

"Hmm… Okay, you need to hang out with the person you switched bodies with so you can find a way to switch back..." Erza said with a sly smile that said **say-no-and-consider-yourself-dead**. So they nodded in fear and left the guild.

"So…...Where are you guys going?" questioned Gray's body (Lucy's mind).

"What do you mean by 'where'?"Lucy (Gray) replied as she looked at Gray (Lucy).

"I mean you and Juvia of course" said Gray (Lucy) with a smile.

"Can't we just hang around with you guys?" Natsu (Juvia) said as he blushed. Gray (Lucy) and Juvia (Natsu) looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Then...let's go to my house" Gray (Lucy) said cheerfully.

"It's hard to see Gray smile… It's looks weird..." Juvia (Natsu) said with a disgusted face.

"It's also weird seeing Natsu so quiet usually he is talking so loud that sometimes he doesn't even know what he's saying" Lucy (Gray) mocking Natsu back.

"What did you say? Ice Prince!" Juvia (Natsu) said as she glared at Lucy (Gray). It was hard for Natsu to glare at Gray since he was in Lucy's body. For some reason Gray couldn't return the glare, and Gray speculated that it was because Natsu was in Juvia's body. _**Wait...So what!? Why did I care? Come to think of it when Juvia placed her hands on that barrier why did i place my hands on hers? **_Gray thought, confused.

"Come on guys, let's hurry up, I want to go home!" whined Gray (Lucy).

"HEY! Don't whine with my face, it looks weird" Lucy (Gray) said with a frown on her face.

"I think it looks adorable" Natsu (Juvia) said with a blush. **(AN: I can't even imagine Natsu's body saying that to Gray)**

"AHHHHH! JUVIA DON'T SAY CREEPY THINGS WITH MY FACE!" Juvia (Natsu) yelled as she grabbed her hair.

"Oops, I-I am sorry" Natsu (Juvia) said as he stuck out his tongue and rubbed his head.

"Great...now can we go to my house?" said Gray (Lucy) as he folded his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lucy's house<strong>

"Juvia, make yourself at home!" Gray (Lucy) said with a smile.

"Thanks..." Natsu (Juvia) said with a small blush '**Why did she have to smile with Gray-Sama's- ****Oops I mean Gray's face?' **Juvia thought as she sighed.

"So...what are we going to do?" questioned Gray (Lucy). No one could come up with any ideas to break the spell. As they sat in thought, suggesting ideas, they failed to notices how late it was becoming.

"Woah! Look at the time, I should get going!" said Natsu (Juvia) as she got up and glanced at the clock.

"You're right. It is getting late!"Gray (Lucy) stood up and stretched his arms.

"I hope we'll figure out a way to return to our bodies soon. Thank you Lucy-Chan for inviting me to your home." Natsu (Juvia) said with a smile as she opened the front door.

"No problem" Gray (Lucy) nodded to her and smiled. Juvia stepped out into the cold night when she heard some say from behind her "Wait!"

Natsu (Juvia) looked back to see Lucy (Gray) standing up and staring at her.

"Let me walk you home..." said Lucy (Gray) as she walked past Gray (Lucy).

"I-It's okay Gray! I can walk myself home..." Natsu (Juvia) said with a light blush.

"No way! First of all, it's dark and second, you can't use your magic in Natsu's body. What if something happens?" Lucy (Gray) said as she wore her boots.

"Gray- Sam- …...I mean Gray I am in Natsu-kun's body, I can protect myself" said Natsu (Juvia) as he saw Lucy (Gray) walk outside.

"Let's go." Lucy (Gray) said as she folded her arms. Natsu (Juvia) sighed in defeat as he walked out of the house.

"Juvia! make sure he doesn't do anything with my body!" Lucy yelled as she waved goodbye.

"You got it" Natsu (Juvia) said as he waved back at Gray (Lucy) and watched her close the door.

"So, where do you live?" Lucy (Gray) questioned as she put her hands in her jacket which she was forced to wear by Gray (Lucy).

"R-Right, follow me" Natsu (Juvia) said with a grin.

"So Juvia…...how are you planning on getting rid of this...uh… curse?" Lucy (Gray) asked Natsu (Juvia) as she looked at him.

"I-I have no idea… I mean the person I like… doesn't like me back..." Natsu (Juvia) gave her a small smile and instantly Lucy (Gray) knew it was fake.

"W-why don't you try asking him?" Lucy (Gray) questioned, he could feel his face burning _Why? Well probably because he knew that "that" person was him._

"...What's the point? I already know the answer..." Lucy (Gray) could hear sadness in her voice as she walked faster.

"Really, and what's that?" questioned Lucy (Gray) as stopped walking. '**How can she say something like that without knowing? I mean I could have said yes…. What!? Why am I saying weird things? Do I really like Juvia? Of course I do, I mean she is a friend… but do I like her more than a friend? … maybe I do…**' Gray wondered.

"No" Natsu (Juvia) said as he stopped in his tracks and looked at the sky. It looked like it was about to rain any minute now.

"G-Gray, I can walk home alone...I mean I a-"Natsu (Juvia) tried to say but he knew it was useless since Gray who was in Lucy's body had already walked forward.

"Hurry up, it's cold." Lucy (Gray) said as she glanced over her shoulder at Juvia, who was standing a few feet behind her.

Gray and Juvia walked as it snowed softy. A cold wind blew, making the snowflakes flutter around. Neither one knew how to start a conversation with the other. Lucy (Gray), glanced at Natsu (Juvia) and thoughts flew into her mind.

**'Do I need to break the silence? I'm fine with the quiet...but I want to speak to her...but WHY?!' **Gray wondered. Finally, he decided to break the silence.

"So Juvia… how much time do you think it would take to find a way to break the spell? " Gray asked as he looked at Juvia.

"I-I have no idea" she said politely as she looked away. She didn't want to look at Gray because he was in Lucy's body. '**Why did Gray need to protect Lucy? Does he like her so much that he can't allow her to be under a mistletoe with another guy? She is so lucky. I am so jealous! Maybe I don't have a chance against Lucy…. Maybe I lost ****this match…' **thought Juvia as she refused to make any eye contact with Gray. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to realize that Gray was talking to her.

"JUVIA!" Gray yelled making Juvia jump out of her thoughts.

'Y-Yes Gray?' she shocked and confused as she looked at him and looked away quickly. Gray clenched his fist, lunged forward and, standing in front of Juvia, blocked her path.

"Why can't you look at me? Are you mad at me or something? Huh!? Is that IT?" Gray said in a annoyed tone.

"N-No G-Gray-Sama! That's not it!" Natsu (Juvia) said as she reached out to touch him. Gray saw her hand and stepped backwards, unconsciously. Tripped over some ice, he stumbled backwards and thought he was going to fall. Gray was waiting to fall, waiting for the pain but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see that Natsu had caught hold of his arms and kept him from falling backwards. Gray was about to punch Juvia, thinking that it was Natsu, but he quickly remembered it was actually Juvia.

Suddenly, their bodies started to glow. From head to toe, the bodies were illuminating golden light, which was centered on their heart. With an abrupt flash, everything changed.

Gray opened his eyes and realized he had fallen on top of someone. A hood covered the figure's eyes and Gray was curious about who he was laying on.

"G-Get off of me!" a stressed voice came out from under him. Gray gasped and jumped up. Juvia raised her head and stood up. Gray's eyes widened in surprise at he stared at Juvia. NOT NATSU. JUVIA.

"G-Gray-Sama...!" Juvia said as she moved towards him and touched his. Her eyes stared at him in awe. "Y-You are back… I-I mean your soul is back… I mean-" Juvia suddenly realized her hand was on his face. Blushing she pulled her hand away.

"Yeah, you too..." Gray said softly as he placed his hand on her check. Juvia blushed deep and looked away.

'**I-I thought that you person may only return to your own body, if you do something for the one you love. I understand mine...but what about Gray-Sama!? H-How did he return? He likes Lucy-San so … how?' **Juvia thought as she looked at Gray, she saw a light blush on his face.

'**D-Damn...I do like her, that's why I returned to my body. When she caught me...I thought my heart would just jump out of my chest' **Gray thought he looked into Juvia's eyes and saw her blush.

'...**but then again maybe something happened to Lucy-San, which made her soul go back in her own body, and caused Gray's soul to return to his.' **Juvia thought sadly.

Gray looked around, and realized they were in Lucy's house and no longer outside.

"Hey aren't we at Lucy's house?" Gray said as he looked over his shoulder. Juvia nodded her head and avoided making eye contact with Gray, feeling embarrassed.

"And...When we returned to our bodies, I was on top...of you..." Gray said.

"So...that means that Lucy-san...was on top of Natsu-kun?" Juvia finished off his sentence. Both mages looked at each another and burst into laughter, wondering what their friends were doing.

The sound of Juvia's laughter made Gray smile. He was glad she was comfortable with him and was able to smile.

"...I'm glad the person that you like is me..." Gray said softly as he looked at Juvia. Juvia stopped laughing, stunned by what Gray said.

"What! You assumed I didn't know?" Gray said as he smirked and took a few steps forward. Juvia moved back a few steps, but suddenly, her back hit a wall and her eyes widened. Gray put his hand on the wall that was behind Juvia and leaned towards her ear.

"Wanna know something?" Gray softly whispered in her ear as his other hand went through her hair.

"I think I've become just like Lyon..." Gray said. Juvia looked up, her eyes confused, making Gray chuckled.

"I am saying... be mine..." Gray said sweetly as he kissed her. His lips pressed against hers softly at first. Juvia was completely stunned. Gray pulled away a few centimeters and looked into her eyes. Juvia Lockser could cry in happiness. She nodded her head and kissed Gray. His lips responded to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. This was defiantly best Christmas EVER!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YES! Finally, FINALLLYYYYY! FINISHED! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**E/N: …you really have no idea how to write oneshots….:P**

**A/N: PSHHHH! EXCUSE ME!**

**Juvia: Sorry, Everyone for this TWO MONTH DELAY!**

**Gray: The next chapter will be released at the beginning of February**

**Natsu: February 1…. Or 5**

**E/N: it's because we have exams!**

**A/N: we will defiantly release it! So you can trust us… "AGAIN"….**

**Lucy: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. My Dilemma Part 2

_**Previously on Sacrifice of True Love **_

_"I called this conference for a special reason. One that will affect us all." The king said as he put his hands together and smiled._

_"What is it, father?" Gray questioned, suddenly curious on what could change their lives. He reached forward and took a small glass of water from a servant offering drinks._

_As the king's voice echoed in the Grand Hall, Juvia's cheeks turned pink in shock and Gray choked, sputtering up the water he was drinking on the surprised servant. The only words that could make something like that happen were these:_

_"We will be holding a Royal Ball in honor of the Engagement of Prince Gray and Princess Juvia, as an official announcement and for blessings of happiness." The King's proud voice resonated through the hall leaving the young prince and princess shocked and blushing._

* * *

><p>"E-excuse my r-rudeness f-father, but I-I don't think that a ball of that measure is necessary" Gray said with a light blush on his face.<p>

"Are thou fearful of a crowd?" The king asked his son, intrigued.

"N-no….that's not it-" before Gray could say anything else, he was interpreted by the water princess.

"Pardon me, your highness, the Prince, but may I say that I am not in favor of a grand ball..." Juvia said with ease as she stepped forward.

"What could possibly be wrong with a ball?" The King interjected, curious to know why both the Prince and the Princess refused a ball.

"Well… Y-you see…" Juvia struggled for words, to make an excuse. Juvia didn't want to face the Ice Prince again…she wasn't ready to… especially after the night they spent together. Natsu glanced over at Juvia, to see her troubled and without thinking, he called out.

"Hey! Why don't you ask that son of yours?" Juvia stared ferociously at Natsu, making his eyes widen. Before Juvia could apologize to the king, a large piece of ice hit Natsu; causing him to stumble backwards and hit the wall. There was a loud '**THUD'. **

"_NATSU-KUN!?_" Juvia called out in shock. Suddenly, someone rushed by her and before she could identify who it was, the figure hit Natsu.

"Prince-Sama! Please STOP!" Juvia said adamantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's View over Natsu and Gray<strong>

Natsu tripped backwards, surprised by the sudden hit. Regaining his balance he saw a fist aimed at his face, and ducked. He stared at Gray, who was scowling. Still bent over, a small flame appeared in Natsu's hands. A smirk spread across his face and he balled up his fist. Natsu lunged at Gray and swung his arm. Gray stepped to the side and conjured up a block of ice. He hurled the block towards Natsu, who used flames to instantly melt it.

The king frowned and a crease appeared between his eyebrows. He raised his left hand, two fingers pointed in the air. Suddenly, a group of guards stepped forward. The king lowered his hand, pointing towards Gray and Natsu.

The group of guards nodded and turned to face them. The guards moved forwards, but before they could do anything, two hands lashed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's Point of view over Juvia<strong>

"Stop it…..!" Juvia grumbled, as she watched Gray and Natsu fight. She clenched her teeth as her anger seethed. Her eyes transformed from a worried look, to a frightening glare. Anger started to boil inside her, her brain wanted to kill them both for hurting each another.

"_That's it! I've had it!"_she though as she lost control.

"_STOP IT!_" she yelled. Juvia stepped towards the two of them and pulled off the gloves she was wearing. Throwing the white, silk gloves on the floor, she clapped her hands and, out of thin air, water formed. She pulled her hands back to her chest, palms outwards, and pushed the floating water. With her arms out stretched and her palms toward Gray and Natsu, The water hurled directly towards them. She pulled her hands apart, and the water split into two pieces.

The water swirled around, and grew larger. As the water reached Natsu and Gray, it suddenly formed two hands. Both pieces of water formed large hands that grabbed the neck of both Gray and Natsu's shirts. The hands pulled back and smackedboth of them together. Dropping them on the ground, the hands disappeared into thin air. Gray and Natsu fell to the floor as they yelled in agony. Both of them were clutching their foreheads.

"_OUCH!_ JUVIA! What did you do that for? I was going to win!" Natsu yelled as he touched his forehead. Gray scowled at Natsu and turned to see a group of guards.

Gray's eyes widened in surprise and he jumped to his feet.

"Forgive me, I have shamed you, father." Gray said as he bowed his head. Natsu gasped and jumped to his feet.

"Pardon my abrasiveness, your royal highness." Natsu stated as Juvia lowered her head.

The room was silent and everyone's eyes looked to the king, who had an expressionless face. Suddenly a smile spread across his face, and the tension in the room released.

"…Great technique, Juvia" The king waved his hand and the guards dispersed.

Off to the side, Gajeel whispered to Levy, "Doesn't her angry and power remind you of someone we used to know...?"

"Alright! Alright! Let us stop this discourse." the king said with a smile, gaining everyone's attention.

"I shall follow through with thy ball, yes?" the king said to Juvia and Gray.

"Of course, your majesty" Juvia said as she curtsied.

The kind nodded and looked toward Gray.

"Gray?" The King questioned.

"Yes father, I agree" Gray said mumbling, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Great, the ball will be held tomorrow night at 9:00pm, here in the Grand hall. I expect you both to be here, Prince and Princess." The King announced as he stood up. "You are dismissed."

Everyone in the room stood up and bowed, as the king swept through the great hall and exited, his robe fluttering behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Time skip) <strong>_**Next day around 7:00pm**

Juvia stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel, when she heard a knock at the front door.

"Natsu-Kun, I just came out of the bath, please return later." Juvia said assuming it was Natsu and expecting him to complain. But the only response that came surprised Juvia.

"Umm… Princess Juvia, sorry for the disturbance, but it's Lucy…."

Juvia turned to face the door and gasped. Pulling the towel around her tightly, she pulled the door open and stared into Lucy's face. Lucy was standing in front of the door, holding a carrying case in her left hand and a silk gown in the right.

"Forgive me princess, please come in" Juvia said stepping back and holding out her arm, to the room.

"Thank you," Lucy said with a smile as she walked in. Juvia took the case from Lucy's hands and set it down on the bed.

"Princess, why do you carry such a thing?" Juvia said as Lucy carefully placed her gown on a sofa which was right beside the door.

"….oh….I-I thought we could get ready for the ball together…" Lucy said shyly.

Juvia's shoulders relaxed and a sincere smile spread across her face. She was bound with joy, from having a friend to talk and dress up with. After the days she spent longing for a girl to speak to, an only having Natsu as a friend, she felt touched by Lucy's suggestion.

"Yes! Of course, I would love to." Juvia said joyfully as she hugged Lucy. Lucy giggled and squeezed Juvia.

"So princess, what's in the case?" Juvia questioned as let go of Lucy and pulled her towel tightly.

"Let me show you," Lucy said as sat down on the edge on the bed and pried the case open.

Juvia moved towards her, for a better view and gasped at the continents of the case. It was filled to the brim with a variety of makeup, like blush, powder, lipstick, eye shadow and mascara.

"Incredible…" Juvia said, her eyes scanning the suitcase as they sparkled. Lucy giggled at her shocked reaction.

"Shall we begin?"Lucy said energetically, as she pulled up her sleeves.

"Indeed," Juvia turned to her dresser and pulled out a night gown to wear, temporarily. Once Juvia was dressed, she returned to Lucy.

"…H-Hey Juvia, can I ask you a question?" Lucy asked as she pulled her hair back, in a bun.

"Anything, princess…" Juvia said as she began applying her makeup.

"…please just call me Lucy, I prefer it when my friends call me by my name." Lucy said with a smile and she put on mascara.

"Alright, pri- I mean Lucy-San." Juvia nodded.

"So… I-I was wondering… d-does… I-I mean…" Lucy said as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand, while a dark red blush appeared on her face. '

'_Why do I have a feeling that she is going to talk about…? No…Maybe I am just wrong… but…'_Juvia thought feeling a little uneasily, as she hoped that she was wrong.

"Yes?" Juvia said as she looked at Lucy, making her feel more uncomfortable.

"I-I was wondering...t-that… um… y-you know N-N-Natsu… I-I was…" Lucy said as she put her hands on her face; Juvia could see that she was red as a tomato.

'_I knew it'_Juvia thought as she told Lucy to sit down.

"It's okay Lucy, relax, Please take your time, I promise I will give you all the answers you want," Juvia said with a warm smile as she sat beside Lucy on the bed.

"O-Okay, y-you see I was w-wondering if Natsu…um…walks in your room without your permission?" Lucy asked, looking a bit hurt.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AuN: Remember guys this story is based in historical times. Servants aren't allowed to enter a room without permission.)**

* * *

><p>"U-Um" Juvia said as she looked at Lucy's hurt expression, she wanted to say <em>no<em>but she couldn't lie to her friend.

"I-I… U-um…" Juvia looked down at the ground.

Lucy put a soft expression on her face and said "It's okay I understand"

Juvia looked at Lucy with wide eyes and then finally she got it and with a smile she nodded.

"Shall we get ready, Lucy-San" Juvia asked as she got up and offered her hand to Lucy.

"Of course" Lucy said as she accepted her hand and got up.

* * *

><p><strong>At 8:00<strong>

"Wow! Juvia you look amazing!" Lucy said as she looked at Juvia.

"You too! Lucy-San" Juvia said with a grin.

Juvia looped her arm through Lucy's and pulled her in front of the mirror. They stared at their reflections. Juvia grinned at Lucy's golden yellow dress, which was adorned with small red flowers. She wore a black and silver head band with bright red flowers roped around it. Two black straps held up the ballroom style dress, and a black silk belt with a large red rose to the side was wraped around her waist. Her bare arms were covered with long silk gloves, with a golden and red flower bracelet. The dress was fitted from her chest to her hips. The base of her dress had two layers. The first was a plain black layer; the second was ruffled and golden yellow.

Lucy squeezed Juvia's hand and beamed at her gown. Juvia was wearing a stylish white dress with golden embroidery around the edges. Golden spiked straps around Juvia's shoulders held up the dress. She wore a small gold tiara and white silk gloves up to her elbows. A gold belt wraped around her waist and ruffles adorned the top of the base of the dress. She wore plain white tights that were embroidered with golden flowers at the top. She wore simple white heels, which had a flower on top.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys, to help you visualize the dress, I have added two URLs for an image showing their dresses. **_

_**Juvia's Dress: (http:) /jneiU**_

_**Lucy's Dress: (http:) /SaMbR**_

_**Remember to remove the brackets around the 'http' and no spaces. **_

* * *

><p>After inspecting their appearances, they were escorted to the ballroom by a pair of guards. The grand hall was filled with guest. Juvia and Lucy looked around to see someone they knew. Suddenly, they heard Natsu and Gray's voice. They looked to their left and saw the two mages fighting over food.<p>

Juvia and Lucy bound towards them, arms crossed.

"You guys never change do you…" Lucy said, once she and Juvia stood directly behind the two boys. The guys turned around to see who disturbed their fight. Their jaws almost dropped to the ground when they saw Juvia and Lucy.

"J-Juvia…?" Gray stuttered as her stared at her dress. His eyes were popping out of his head

"L-Lucy….?" Natsu gasped and stared in awe.

"N-Natsu, Gray, close your mouth…it's disturbing." Lucy said with a small giggle.

"Are you eating all the cake?! Give me some!" Juvia said as she grabbed a fork.

Gray stepped out of Juvia's way and whispered to Natsu "...i didn't know she liked _cake_ so much..."

Natsu whispered back " Just never step on her cake...or your doomed..." He shivered.

Juvia suddenly moved away from the buffet and turned to the center of the room, noticing that the hired musicians had begun playing a soft melody.

Gray noticed the expression on Juvia's face and tapped her on the shoulder.

"…uh….May I…have this dance?" Gray offered, as he held out his hand. Juvia's eyes widened in surprise, confused he knew she wanted to dance. Juvia blushed and nodded her head 'yes' as she accepted his offer.

Gray led her towards the dance floor, as the music played slowly and romantically. Juvia nervously rested her right hand on his shoulder, and he took her waist. She blushed; unable to look at his face, as their bodies danced to move with the rhythm. Gray felt a death glare and, glancing over his shoulder, smirked at Natsu. To provoke Natsu even more, he pulled Juvia closer to himself. Gray wanted to tease Natsu, upset by how closer the bond between Juvia and Natsu was. Suddenly, Gray realized how close they were standing: he could hear steady heartbeats and see a faint blush on Juvia's face. Natsu growled at Gray, furious that Gray was playing with Juvia's feelings.

"Natsu…aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Lucy asked, frustrated as she folded her arms again.

"Huh!?" Natsu said as he turned to face Lucy.

"I said, aren't you going to ask me to dance with you?" Lucy rolled her eyes at the pink haired man as she repeated her sentence.

"…ah…I'm sorry, I can't dance…" he mumbled looking down in embarrassment. Lucy blinked as her brain processed what Natsu just said. Her eyes widened and she giggled at him.

"You should have told me earlier! I would have taught you!" she said with a grim, which cause Natsu to grin back. They glanced at Gray and Juvia and saw that they were having a serious conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

"Juvia…what is that mark…on your… Uh…l-leg" Gray stuttered, nervously.

"T-That…how did you notice it?" Juvia said blushing as she tried to pull the skirt of her dress lower, wondering how Gray spotted her mark.

"W-well…if you are going to wear such revealing clothes, it's not hard to spot-" Gray stopped in mid-sentence and gasped.

"_WHAT AM I SAYING?! IDIOT!__**"**_ Gray thought as his cheeks burned red.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I am sorry Gray, I, myself, have no idea what I am writing…)**

* * *

><p>"W-were…you looking at my l-legs?" Juvia said nervously, as she looked at Gray.<p>

"W-what…no, no, no…that's not it! y-you see when we were dancing…I... um… no….Ugh! So troublesome," Gray said rubbing his raven hair.

"I-It's…fine…I-I…understand…" Juvia said looking away, secretly glad she captured Gray's attention.

"Hey guys…what's going on?" Natsu said suspiciously, as he stood beside his master, and Lucy stepped beside her step-brother.

"…uh…Me and Juvia were talking about a blue mark on her left leg…" Gray responded.

"WHAT? you have a mark on your leg? WHERE?!" Natsu spoke loudly as he grabbed the edge of Juvia's skirt and yanked it upwards.

"Kyaa! _NATSU-KUN!_" Juvia said she hit Natsu on his head and quickly pulled her skirt down.

"_OUCH!_ Juvia! What did you do that you?" Natsu grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Cause you're an idiot!" Lucy said hitting him on the head again.

"_OUCH!_ Lucy that hurts!" he said complaining again. Gray glared at Natsu, while Juvia spoke.

"I-I am sorry Natsu-Kun, but do not _ever_do that again!" Juvia answered.

"…But that mark…I have the exact same one on my hand…" Lucy commented as she removed her gloves from her right hand that she wearing and showed them the mark. It looked like a pink bird.

"…OH! I have that same mark!" Natsu said excitedly. He grabbed the stiches that held his sleeve to his suit and pulled down quickly. The whole sleeve ripped off. Natsu stood calmly, one arm bare and the other cover by the sleeve of his suit. His bare arm showed the same mark that Juvia and Lucy had except it was red.

"That mark….I have it too!" Gray said, and then he proceeded to take off his tuxedo.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia said, covering her eyes.

"…This is so weird…I don't even remember getting this mark….I always thought I was born with it…you know…" Lucy contemplated as she looked at Natsu's mark.

"No, I remember receiving this tattoo. It is a mark that represents your place at Fairy Tail Orphanage." Natsu recounted.

"What?" Juvia said "But I have never visited Fairy Tail Orphanage…not even once!" she continued.

"Well…I remember traveling to the orphanage in order to learn Ice magic…but I don't remember getting this mark…" Gray said, thinking back.

"…oh, that reminds me…I remember meeting a very annoying kid when I was young, he… had pink hair…just like you Natsu…" Gray continued.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember this spoiled brat with raven hair just like you Gray…" Natsu said as he closed his eyes.

"We used to fight all the time!" they said at the same time.

"Now that I think_ hard…_" Gray and Natsu said in unison, and then, suddenly it, hit them.

"It _was_ YOU!" They said pointing at each another.

Natsu's eyes watered as he called "I-I missed you man!" and ran towards Gray to hug him.

Gray's eyes widened in surprise and he dodged Natsu's hands. Quickly hiding behind Lucy, he said "Get away from me!"

"At least give me a hug bastard!" Natsu yelled and pulled his arms out to reach Gray.

"No way!" Gray said as he put his hands on Natsu's chest, pushing the pink haired man away from him.

"_**Anyway!**_" Lucy said interrupting their "moment" as they earned their attention.

"It's so weird how we are the only ones who have it. It must have a deep meaning that only we will understand. Moreover, we discovered this mark after the library…incident...We never discovered anything more about Lucy's parent's, then what we already knew…maybe, this mark is a clue to her parent's past..." Juvia spoke confidently and everyone nodded.

"Does Lyon have the same tattoo, from when he trained?" Lucy turned to her step brother.

"…No, but he has a mermaid type of tattoo on his chest…I asked him once, about the tattoo and he said…" Gray said nervously

"What did he say?" Juvia questioned.

"Uh…that it looked cool… in bed….." Gray said looking away.

Juvia stared down at her feet, her face a bright color of red, while Lucy gaped at Gray and her cheeks burning. Natsu tilted his head slightly, confused.

"…Anyway….I think you're right Juvia. If I received this mark when my parents were still alive, the person who applied it on me, must have a clue to their death." Lucy stated.

"So we have to travel to the point of origin…." Gray responded.

"We have to travel to _**Fairy Tail Orphanage**_…" Juvia nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: YAY! We're finally done! Did you guys read the new chapter of FAIRY TAIL!? Leave a review of your thoughts! :D **_

_**E/N: Sorry, this chap is a few days late. We had technical difficulties, since we almost lost the chapter. Though, we made it by the 5**__**th**__**!**_


	15. Fairy Tail Orphanage (PART 1)

_**Previously on Sacrifice of True Love**_

**"Me and Juvia were talking about a blue mark on her left leg…" Gray said.**

_**"**_** That mark…I have the exact same one on my hand…" Lucy commented as she removed her gloves from her right hand that she wearing and showed them the mark. It looked like a pink bird.**

**"…OH! I have that same mark!" Natsu said excitedly.**

**"That mark….I have it too!" Gray said, and then he proceeded to take off his tuxedo.**

**"It's so weird how we are the only ones who have it. It must have a deep meaning that only we will understand. Moreover, we discovered this mark after the library…incident...We never discovered anything more about Lucy's parent's, then what we already knew…maybe, this mark is a clue to her parent's past..." Juvia spoke confidently and everyone nodded.**

**"This mark represents that you are from Fairy Tail orphanage" Natsu said.**

**"We have to travel to **_**Fairy Tail Orphanage**_**…" Juvia nodded**.

* * *

><p>Lucy was resting on her soft, comfortable bed when suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She lazily got up and opened the door, expecting to see a servant. To her surprise she saw her older brother, Gray.<p>

"Hi Gray, What brings thou here?" Lucy said as she invited him in.

"I just wanted to talk to you..." Gray said walking in her room. As he walked in, he noticed that lucy's room consisted of two colors; mostly pink and some white. Pink walls, pink carpet, even her furniture was pink. The only thing that was **not **pink was her beautiful white bed.

"Talk? About what?" she asked as she watched Gray sit down on her bed. She decided to sit next to her brother so that way it would be easier for them to talk.

"A-about umm… the Water Princess" Gray said as he looked away from Lucy as his cheeks slightly turned red.

"What about her~" Lucy asked in a teasing tone.

"Um… you see… d-do you r-remember that day… umm when. UGH!" Gray ruffled his hair in exasperation and stood up, feeling embarrassed.

"Come on, it's okay. You can tell me." Lucy said in a comforting tone, as she grabbed Gray's hand and pulled his back into a seated position.

"D-do you remember...the day when Juvia found out about her parents?" Gray questioned as he tried not to make any eye contact with Lucy.

"Yes?" Lucy said with curiosity.

"Um... so...No I can't do it... I really can't tell you!" Gray said as he stood up again.

"Really Gray! Thou should tell me what's bothering you! I will only give thou good advice. I won't judge you, no matter what you say. " Lucy said as she stood up and looked into Gray's dark eyes. Gray sighed as he dropped himself on Lucy's bed and wished that he had never come to her in the first place.

"Okay! Here is the thing! I …. I kissed the water princess..." Gray said quickly before he lost his courage. Gray looked over to see Lucy's reaction and saw that she was frozen in shock.

"You did WHAT!? Wait, wait, wait, wait...let me get this straight..." Lucy said as she placed her right hand on her forehead. Gray frowned at Lucy's over exaggerated reaction, as he rolled his eyes remembering what Lyon had done, when he talked to him on this topic.

"So you _do_like her!" Lucy said as she moved back and pointed to Gray with her index finger. Gray blinked twice as Lucy's words processed through his brain.

"_WHAT? OF COURSE __**NOT**__!_" Gray yelled as he jumped off the bed and to his feet, his face flushed red.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Lucy said as she raised her eyes brow and folded her arms.

"I did it to protect my country!" Gray said with a proud look.

"What!?" Lucy said, completely dumb-founded by Gray's answer.

"Well, you see... I kissed her so that she will become comfortable around me.. and then I can convince her to spill any secrets she has on invading Ice Island.," Gray said as though his answer was correct.

"_WHAT!_Do you even know what you are saying!?" Lucy said shocked and disappointed.

"Of course I know what I am saying! I mean come on, Water and Ice island have been at war for several years. Therefore, we should never thrust our enemies, instead we should show them our good side and when we earn their thrust, we make them tell us their darkest secrets" Gray said as he moved towards Lucy.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? How can you think of princess Juvia in that way?**"** Lucy said, angry.

"Lucy theyare our enemies!**" **Gray claimed.

"If they are our enemies then why did you kiss her?!" Lucy yelled as her anger boiled.

"I told you it was to earn her thrust!" Gray yelled back.

"Okay Gray, explain this to me. What does kissing have to do with earning one's trust?!**" **Lucy said as she felt like slapping her brother.

"It's to make her confused! To make her fall in love with me! This is my way of showing other people my good side!" Gray said as she stood up and yelled at Lucy's face.

"So if you ever to show a guy your good side, you would kiss them?" Lucy said, mockingly.

"Of course not! That's disgusting, and beside I prefer showing my good side to girls..." Gray replied as he walked towards the door and stepped outside. Lucy watched Gray leave her room, and she sighed in defeat.

After closing the door, she leaned against it and sighed once again. **I thought he liked her... does he like her? ...or maybe he just doesn't want to admit that he likes her? Hmm... Why are all the boys so complicated? ... but why is he suspecting the water princess? she seems perfecting honest to me...' **Lucy wondered.

* * *

><p>…<strong>.Deal… What Deal? Why do I need to earn his trust? Was this deal really made to destroy the Ice Island or murder my fiancé, Prince Gray? ... Father … what is the real reason behind deal you wrote of? why do you want to gain their trust? What is that you desire? What is your goal? <strong>Juvia thought as she paced around her room. Suddenly she was interrupted when she heard a knock her door.

"Come in." Juvia said as she sat on her comfy sofa which was right next to the window. She saw Natsu walking in with a letter in his hand.

"What's that you are holding Natsu-kun?" Juvia questioned as she tilted her head to the left.

"Oh this? It's for you," Natsu said giving the letter to the princess. Juvia looked at the letter and realized it was from her father. She quickly put the letter away making Natsu curious.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Natsu said as he saw Juvia becoming nervous.

"Um... No I will open it later. So Natsu-kun, when are we departing for Fairy Tail Orphanage?" Juvia questioned, changing the topic.

"Oh yes, it's seems that the king is busy at the moment, therefore we will have to wait," Natsu said as he fell back on to Juvia's bed and sat down.

"Oh, I see..." Juvia said looking down. Natsu glanced over Juvia and saw the gloomy look on her face.

"Juvia can I ask you something?" Natsu asked with his hands at the back of his head.

"… Hmm..." Juvia responded as her eyes drifted to another dimension.

"How come you got so... I mean why did you react so deeply when we told you about Princess Erza and Prince Jellal? Didn't I mention that it was only a possibility? We were just assuming things..." Natsu said as he looked at Juvia nervously. Juvia glanced up and made eye contact with him.

"Well..." She began as she fumbled her hands anxiously. " I'm adopted... and I always wondered... why... Why did they... a-a-abandon me...? Am I not good enough? why...? I thought they must have been royalty, or of rich descendant... that's why...they never wanted me..." tears streaked Juvia's face as she continued.

"but, when you suggested the Princess and Prince... I just... it just made me think, that …. I'm not worth it... no matter who it is.." Juvia broke it to sobs, as each tears caused her to shudder. Protectively, to comfort his friend, Natsu squeezed her hand.

A comfortable silence fell upon them, and slowly, Juvia's tears dried and the sun glowed, filling her room with sunlight. Abruptly, they heard a knock on Juvia's door. The water Princess quickly wiped her tears, as Natsu stood up, dusted himself off and moved to open the door. Upon seeing a female servant, he bowed slightly and pulled away, moving to the side.

"Thy Princess of Water Island, accompanied by a trusted servant. His Highness wishes for your attendance to a conference in the Grand Hall." said the female servant with a bow.

Juvia thanked the girl and curtsied as the servant bowed and hurried away.

"Natsu-kun how do I look?" Juvia questioned as she quickly fixed her hair.

"Great" Natsu said with a grin and a thumbs up.

"Okay, then let's go." Juvia said with a smile. They walked to the Grand Hall wondering why the king had called them.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Grand Hall<strong>

Juvia confidently walked into the grand hall, as Natsu walked in her shadow. Stopping in the middle of the hall, Juvia curtsied as Natsu bowed and moved away to the stand next to the other servants.

"Princess Lockser, we were expecting you," The king greeted.

"Juvia Lockser at your service, my highness" Juvia said with a smile as she lowed herself into a kneeling position.

"Rise my child," King said with a smile. Juvia looked up to see that Prince Gray, Prince Lyon and the Princess were standing beside the queen and the king. She stepped back to stand next to Natsu, Levy and Gajeel.

"Gray and the Princess of Water Island, please step forward..." King commanded. Gray and Juvia made their way in the middle of the room.

"My advisor has told me that you wish to visit Fairy Tail Orphanage. Is this correct?"

Gray nodded as the king raised his eyebrows in speculation.

"The princess, her servant, my dearest sister and I would like to travel to Fairy Tail Orphanage..." Gray spoke flawlessly.

"Under what condition?" King stated. Thoughts and emotions flooded Gray's mind, as he panicked, trying to think of an appropriate lie.

Suddenly, Juvia's confident voice echoed in the grand hall.

"It is our hope to visit a quiet place, unrestricted by the effects of the past war. I wish to celebrate our recent engagement, my highness. " Juvia said as she held the kings eyes. Gray's eyes widened in surprise as he glanced at Juvia.

"I understand, but why do thou need the company of Princess Lucy and your servant?" King asked

"I'll never let Juvia go alone with that pervert." Natsu asserted abruptly, causing everyone to turn their attention towards him. Juvia slammed her hand on her forehead in embarrassment as she shook her head.

"Who are you calling a pervert?!" Gray yelled, outraged but Natsu's outburst, as a light blush appeared on his face.

"You, of course!" Natsu called back.

"Guys not now!" Juvia shouted, irritated. She glared at both of them, frightening them back in to place. But before she could say anything else, a thunderous clap echoed in the room. Everyone in the room faced the king, who stood looking down at Natsu and Gray. His face was unreadable. Natsu quickly bowed and moved back next to Levy.

"My apologies father..." Gray mumbled. Juvia stepped forward and spoke.

"My King, Fairy Tail Orphanage is my second home, as well as for my servant Natsu-kun, therefore we would appreciated the chance to visit. Prince Gray and I have decided this as our destination because of it's neutral status. Fairy Tale Orphanage is neither on Ice or Water Island, but rests on a small cove island between the two. Therefore, it is where we may rest in peace." Juvia said sincerely, making the king nod.

"As for me father, I just wanted to give Gray some company." Lucy said with a small grin. The king sighed as he nodded his head.

"I suppose, you shall depart tomorrow...I will contact Romeo today and ask him to serve as a chauffeur...he shall pick you up at the docks." King said with a smile. Natsu, Lucy and Gray, Juvia jumped in happiness making the king laugh.

'**How come I wasn't involve in all of this?' **Lyon complained mentally as he watched Natsu and Juvia excuse themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"LUCY! JUVIA! We will be departing in 5 minutes." Natsu called, standing in the door way, as Gray stood against the wall, his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"Yes, Yes" Natsu and Gray heard them say.

"Girls! Why do they take so long to change?" Natsu questioned in an exasperated tone as he looked at Gray.

"How am I suppose to know?" Gray said with an annoy look.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you always so grumpy? What's your problem?" Natsu turned to face him, as he crossed his arms.

"You're my problem!" Gray exclaimed.

"ME!? What in the world did I do!?" Natsu said, as anger boiled inside him.

Gray clenched his teeth and pulled his hands into fists, as he turned to face Natsu. Suddenly, the door to Juvia's room opened. Natsu and Gray saw the girls walked out of the room. Both Juvia and Lucy were wearing cocktail dresses, although Juvia's was blue and Lucy's was pink. They both had their hair curled and open, and a black cloth was wrapped around their necks. Juvia and Lucy were wearing high heels making them look stunning. Natsu and Gray's eyes widened in surprise when they saw the girls, and they began blushing profusely.

"Okay, we're ready! Let's go!" Lucy yelled out with excitement. She grabbed Juvia's hand and ran towards the front of the castle.

"W-wait for us" Natsu and Gray said in unison as they followed them.

Romeo saw a woman with blond hair running towards the ship. He saw that the woman was holding the water's Princess hand and two young men were following closely behind. One had pink hair which he guessed was Natsu and other had black raven hair. Romeo jumped down from the ship to greet his old friends.

"Natsu, Princess, I haven't seen you in a long time," Romeo said as he saw them stop right in front of him.

"Romeo, my man!" Natsu said as they did a fist bump.

"It's nice to meet you again, Romeo-kun" Juvia said with a smile.

"Likewise Princess" Romeo said with a bow as he kissed Juvia's hand.

"Greetings Romeo, I am Prince Gray, I shall be in your care" Gray said as he walked up to Romeo and reached his hand out. Romeo accepted his hand right away and with a smile he shook Gray's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you Prince Gray. All I have to say is please take care of our precious Princess"

Romeo said with a grin as he let go Gray's hand.

"Of course, are you from Water Island?" Gray questioned.

"Yes, I am" Romeo said with a grin. Romeo looked over, and his eyes rested on Lucy who was standing quietly.

"Whom might you be, milady?" Romeo said with a smile as he reached for Lucy's hand and kissed it.

"Greetings Romeo, I am Princess Lucy" Lucy said with a smile.

"Ah! Another Princess" Romeo said as he let go Lucy's hand and bowed.

"Now that we all have introduced ourselves, shall we depart?" Natsu said frankly.

"Yes of course. Welcome to my ship, I give thy my word that you will reach Fairy Tail Orphanage with great haste, and safety" Romeo said with a final bow. Everyone climbed onto the ship, laughter was filling the air.

"Romeo-kun, where is the-" a voice emerged from the back room. Lucy shrieked in joy and bound forward, running to hug the girl.

Wendy stood shocked at the guest's arrival, and was distracted from Romeo.

"LUCY-SAN" Wendy said as she ran towards Lucy.

"WENDY" Lucy said as she jumped on Wendy with happiness.

"I missed you so much Lucy-San" Wendy said as her eyes started to tear up.

"Me too" Lucy said as she hugged Wendy tighter.

"You know this brat?" Natsu questioned.

"Natsu! please have some respect for our Dragon slayer" Lucy said

"Huh! Why should I? I am Dragon slayer! She doesn't respect me, so why should I?" Natsu said as he folded his arms. Wendy bowed to Lucy and Gray, then turned toward Natsu and Juvia.

"Princess of Water Island and honoured servant as well as fire dragon Slayer, I apologize for my unruly behavior and rudeness from our previous encounter. I hope our time together is to your convenience," Wendy said with a low bow.

"Thank you. I accept your apology," Juvia said cheerfully, as Natsu grinned. Juvia turned to face everyone, and saw as Romeo made his way up the steps to the deck.

"We are currently departing and we will attempt to arrive at Fairy Tail Orphanage in a half days' time," Romeo called out as he began steering. The ship lurched forward, and soon the current gently pushed the boat, creating a rocking motion, as Romeo steered toward Fairy Tail Orphanage. The ship started to move as Wendy showed Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Lucy their rooms.

"Hey, Juvia do you remember the first time we came to the Ice Island?" Natsu said making Lucy and Gray look at him.

"Hm... Yeah, I recall how scared I was!" Juvia said with a light chuckle. "I had not been on a ship for ages!"

"Yeah, and we slept in the same room too," Natsu said with a light laugh as good old memories came back to him.

'They slept...in the same room?**' **Gray and Lucy thought as their world frozen on those words.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, and how I was so frightened, I hugged you the whole night" Juvia said with a smile. Gray and Lucy clenched their fist as jealousy rose inside them.

"Huh! Oh yeah, you are such a crybaby Juvia!" Natsu said, laughing.

"Well, excuse_ me_ for crying," Juvia said as she punched Natsu lightly on his shoulder as he continued to laugh. Suddenly, they heard a loud sound '**BAM'.**

Juvia and Natsu turned around to see that Lucy and Gray had stood up and a dark aura was surrounding them.

**"You Slept..." **Lucy said calmly but you could sense anger in her voice, which gave Juvia and Natsu shivers.

"**In the SAME ROOM!" **Gary said looked down his voice filled with anger as well. Natsu and Juvia looked at each anotherand wondered why they sounded so angry.

**"HUGGING!" **Lucy said as she looked up with red evil eyes as the aura around her got thicker, which made Natsu and Juvia hug in fear.

"**IS ANYTHING ELSE YOU GUYS DIDN'T DO!?"** Gray and Lucy yelled at the same time as they walked out of the room slamming the door shut.

"Natsu-Kun..." Juvia said as she looked at Natsu.

"Hm..." Natsu said looking at Juvia.

"I think they misunderstood the whole situation..." Juvia said with a worried voice.

"No kidding" Natsu said with a sigh.

"We will be arriving at Fairy Tail Orphanage in approximately 10 minutes" They heard Romeo's voice say.

"Shoot. Ok I will deal with Lucy, you take Gray," Natsu said as he ran out of the room.

"Wait WHAT?!" Juvia said, as she began to panic and blush appeared on her face.

Juvia gathered her courage and stepped outside of her room. She walked around the front of the ship hoping she would find Gray. She saw Natsu and Lucy talking but did not see Gray.

Juvia circle around to the back of the ship and spotted Gray right away. She hesitated, but finally moved towards him. Gray was leaning on the ship's railings, his arms resting loosely, his hair flapping wildly in the warm summer wind. He stood bent over, his eyes fixated on the sea.

"...Prince-Sama..." Juvia said quietly as she stood next to Gray and leaned onto the railing. Gray said nothing, but glanced over at her once. Soon a cold silence fell over them.

"...Why?..." Gray said softly as he watched the sun lower itself to the horizon. Juvia looked over at Gray, curiously.

"...Hmm?..." she said softly, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Why...are you so close to him?" Gray asked, his tone soft and calm until his lips reached the last word. Jealousy and pain spilled into his voice, as he spit out the word; _him_.

"I...Natsu-kun..." She hesitated, as she saw Gray flinch when she mentioned Natsu's name. Softly, she continued. " is the closest thing I have to family..." Juvia looked over the sea, as the sun began to dip under the horizon. The sunset glowed, as flames of yellow turned into a fiery orange.

"… That doesn't mean you sleep with him..." He said, coldly.

"… I didn't... not in the kind of way you are thinking..." she said hurriedly, leaning closer to him.

"Then in what way exactly?" Gray said as he looked over to Juvia. The pain in his eyes shocked Juvia, as every word he spoke, stabbed her heart with sadness. His eyes were filled with sorrow, and jealously, and pain and regret and countless other feelings that Juvia could not describe, but caused her heart to sink with distress.

"...He's the only real thing I have... After I found out I was adopted, after I realized I knew no one, not even my so called father. He is my best friend...he is closer to me than any brother. He also knows no family, he was orphaned. We are siblings..." Juvia said softly.

"Sibling or friends...would never sleep together while hugging!" Gray exclaimed. He turned to face Juvia as he grabbed her elbow, pulling her toward him.

"...Prince-Sama..." Juvia said slowly, as she gazed into Gray's eyes. They shone brightly, as the pain and jealously in his eyes slipped away into something else; into longing.

Juvia's eyes widened in surprise as she stared into Gray's eyes. He overwhelmed her senses, and his every touch burned her skin. Her arms seared in pain, but he was grasping her lightly. She wanted to bury her senses, and pull into him, but she stood still, fixated. Her heartbeat quickened and she stared, mesmerised by his eyes.

He was the first one to speak.

"...I can't stand it... when another guy holds you," Gray dropped Juvia's arm and leaned forward. He took her hands in his and rested his forehead on hers. Juvia could feel her heart thumping in her chest and she fought the urge to bury her head into Gray's broad and welcoming chest. Instead she entwined their fingers together, as they held hands.

"So... Please... don't torcher me like this... Please..." His voice drifted off. Juvia could no longer resist. She ached to touch him. To let go of everything, and only think about the intensity she felt when holding him. His hands seared hers. His words overwhelmed her. She gave in.

Juvia removed her hands from Gray's hands and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck and pulling herself into him. Gray stood still, stunned at first. A smile formed at his lips and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She buried her face into his chest and Gray bent over, resting his head in the nook between Juvia's neck and shoulder.

Slowly, quietly, she whispered.

"Never..." She did not want to let him go.

All of a sudden, Romeo's voice echoed throughout the ship.

"We have arrived at Fairy Tail Orphanage, can all the passenger please carefully head towards the ramp." They heard Romeo say. Juvia gasped in surprise and wrenched away from Gray. She covered her face with her hands, blushing profusely. Suddenly she felt someone grasp her hand and she looked up to see a genuine smile on his face.

"Come on, Let's go princess" Gray said with a light smile as he pulled a blushing Juvia forward. Hand in hand, they walked to the ship's ramp. As they approached, they saw Natsu and Lucy and unconsciously, they let go of each other's hands.

"Hey guys, there you are LET'S GO!" Natsu said as he ran down the ramp and onto the piers.

"Finally! We are here at **Fairy Tail Orphanage!" **Juvia said with a smile as the last rays of sunlight stretched over the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so late, we have no excuses, and we are just lazy people. <strong>

**These past two months have been very time consuming, and we, unfortunately, had no time to finish this chapter quickly. **

**We hope to publish the next chapter soon, as it will contain new characters and more information about Lucy's missing parents. **


End file.
